Love hiddin within
by LiviKa
Summary: Shougo Amakusa, a man with deadly aura met a memory-lost Kaoru and forced her into a marriage. He changed, she was loved but everthing was back to the start when someone who left years ago appear again...
1. First sight

The pairing in this fiction consist mainly of Amakusa & Kaoru.

"Kaoru! Kaoru! Wake up! Look! It's the latest news on Shougo Amakusa!" Misao shouted to the dreamy Kaoru who was looking out the window glass. They were having their lunch break in a café.

Both girls have been best friends since nursery. Now at the age of twenty one, they had grown up to be one of those top popular chicks in their University.

Misao, petite in size has her long hair tied in plaits with the shorter lengths covering her side cheeks. Her big shiny pair of emerald eyes, shapely body and cheerful character attracts people to her, especially her boyfriend of three years, Aoshi.

Kaoru, also known to be petite but still taller than Misao, has a firm, slim yet curvaceous body. Long silky raven hair tied up in a pony tail, expressive deep blue sapphire eyes and positive attitude thus increase the number of men drooling to have a physical contact with her especially when she is unattached.

"Misao, are you forgetting something? Your AOSHI-SAMA will be badly hurt by your enthusiastic on other man." Kaoru answered when she was snapped out of her dream land by Misao loud voice.

"Come on, its not that I'm interested in him but you can't simply ignore the country most sought-after bachelor right?!" Misao exclaimed.

"He is worth billions! Look what the magazine wrote:

**Shougo Amakusa, age 25, is a ruthless business man who always gets what he wanted. His company, ShougoMuto(SM), is one of the top earning companies in ****Japan**

"Look, there is a picture of him. He is definitely a deadly charmer. Look at his long shiny black hair!! Don't u wish u can slip your fingers into that hair of his? His model-like body! God, Is this man attractive! Here, there's more about him…"

**HEIGHT: 183cm**

**WEIGHT: 77kg**

**BLOOD: O**

**SIBLING: Shougo Sayo (younger sister, 21)**

**A man with a cold exterior; His dark and aggressive aura scares off his competitive rivals yet attracts women who classified that as sexy. Numerous women couldn't wait to have a night with him. His night activities are non-stopping. A man who changes his women once he was tired of them. Those women who had an encounter with him said that he is a man who can make you scream to your top, pleasure you like no one else have ever done it before. Some even revealed that even after countless times of sexual acts, he could still continue to the next morning without a wink of sleep. To these statements, he did not deny but replied saying that women are for pleasure, bed them till you are satisfied and proceed onto the next one. No feeling given or gotten. **

**In addition, after interviewing those women whom he had been in bed with, it was calculated that Shougo Amakusa never ditches them until a week or more. The longest was one-month. When asked for the reason, Shougo Amakusa kept his mouth shut. When asked his ex-ladies, they said that he treated them well even though it's just a short one-week sex life. For some special cases when he saw another that attracts him more, he will leave the initially hooked-up women to his men. That was the time when you see the devilish in him. **

"Whoa…kaoru, can u believe it?! He is such a player but definitely a good one but I still prefer my aoshi-sama's skills in bed…oops!" Misao blushed and cover her mouth with her hands when she finishes her e-news report.

"Hold on, did u say something that you should not say out loud? I should have known. Don't be shy…Misao. Look at that red cutie face of yours… as long as you feel happy; I'll give you my blessing. Just be careful, alright." Kaoru said with a laugh and continued with a smile on her face.

Her best friend was finally having the happiness she looks for. Now, she was probably the only virgin left in University other then those nerdies in school. It's not that she was clueless to the 'sex' thing but hearing from her child-like friend was making her uneasy. Yes, Kaoru and Misao do look into sex magazines, books and video tapes on information of pleasuring a man. They were already expertise.

"Don't worry, we do take precautions. It's only a pain at first but you never know what it feels after a while of… you know…." Misao said secretly with a deep blushed on her cheeks.

"Okay, stop it Misao. It's your precious memory! Don't share your experience with me!!" Kaoru exclaimed with the same flushed face.

The day went by, school was over. Kaoru said her byes to Misao and Aoshi, who came to fetch her up, and went off to work.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the elegant and huge mansion, a young girl name Shougo Sayo is persuading her brother to allow her to the pub with her boyfriend and some other close friends.

"Brother, please… I promise to be very careful. Shouzo will always be around me. Come on, I'm already 21yrs old!!! Why can't I go to these places when you are a frequent to them!" Sayo exclaimed to her brother, Amakusa.

"I've been to these places. I know the danger of it. Especially when I know my baby sister is a beauty, how can I allow u?" Amakusa replied with concern showing in his eyes.

After a long time of reasoning, Amakusa could do nothing to stop her pleading sister. He allowed her to the pub. He sighed. How could him be so ruthless in the business world yet be soft-hearted once he was facing his only precious younger sister.

Sayo was jumping with joy, hugging her long-time boyfriend, Shouzo. She knew her brother would not say no to her pleading. Tonight, her gang of friends will be going to a highly popular pub, the DARK-side. What's so special about this pub was that the customer's clothes must be in deep dark colours or purely white.

Meanwhile, Amakusa was also getting ready to have a pleasurable night with a sexy lady he met during the day at his office. Her big round breast and long leg will satisfy his male urges. He was a man who always gets the woman he wants. Tasted till he's full and it's over. But this time round, he will be going to the pub where Sayo was about to go. His bodyguards will be there to look out for his sister when he is BUSY.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Since her father passed away, Kaoru had to take care of herself. She is staying with Misao in a cosy 3-room apartment. They share the rent together. In order to have the money for the rents, daily expenses and school fees, she needs to work.

Misao is working as a high earning part-time model whereas Kaoru who can do the same job turn down the offer. Instead she chose to work at a pub.

"Hey, jou-chan! How's school today? Better get ready soon! Can't wait to see what you are going to wear tonight! Gonna make every guy drool again huh!" Sano laugh as he teased kaoru.

"Shut up! Rooster head!" Kaoru shouted back at him with a blushed and went into the staff room to change her clothes.

Sano is a bartender at the DARK-side pub. They knew each other through Megumi, Kaoru's cousin. Megumi, a doctor, is Sano's girlfriend and they live together. Both of them are 26 yrs old.

With Kaoru looks, the boss definitely has to give her a high pay to prevent her from switching jobs. She was one of the reason why DARK-side was majority full of men. Sano was the one that introduced Kaoru the waitress job. Who ever will know that other than being a waitress, Kaoru was also a dancer in the pub but she was given the privilege to accept or reject any request dance.

5.30pm, Kaoru came out of the staff room. Other working staffs including Sano drop their mouth open. Damn, was Kaoru sexy! Innocent look in the morning, sexily dressed with the seductive aura around her at night. With no make-ups worn, she was wearing a see through white blouse with buttons open up to her cleavage, showing bits of her hot red lacy bar and short denim skirt that rise up slightly above her mid-thigh. Imagine wearing these scantily clad clothes with black high heel, who will believe that young Kaoru was still a virgin. That's because a touch on her on purpose will get a serious beating and a quit off her job. Everyone loves her like a sister and therefore do not dare touch but see.

"Keep looking and I'll dig all of you people eyes out!!" Kaoru shouted in anger and embarrassment. Yes, our dear here is still shy despite working at the pub for 5 yrs.

"Oh, come on jou-chan… it won't hurt you a bit to let us see that heavenly body of yours right…." Sano said teasingly.

"Sano……" Kaoru said darkly which cause them to turn their heads away in seconds.

It's bad when Kaoru is angry. The atmosphere will be very heavy and moody and the business will be bad. No one wants that to happen when they had tried before.

The clock finally clicked to 6. A long queue of men and small portion of woman waited eagerly to enter the DARK-side pub. Sayo and gang was one of them. Slowly, they enter the pub and look for a place to enjoy their night.

Kaoru, who is normally behind the bar counter, went to the floor to serve, leaving Sano to do his job. The first table which Kaoru attended was Sayo's group of people.

"Hi, welcome. Do all of you want to take your orders now?" Kaoru asked politely with a sincere smile.

"Yeah, sure! Okay, we'll have two jugs of coke for the girls and two jugs of beer for the MEN. How about a kiss from you too?" A guy replied with light blue eyes looking seductively at Kaoru.

"Stop harassing the waitress Tohzo! She needs to work." Sayo interrupted giving him a smack on his head and bow apologetically to Kaoru who smiled back in return and went to the next table.

"Did you guys see how hot that girl is? I bet she is about the same age as us. Damn! Does she look like a seductive goddess!" Tohzo said as he eyed at Kaoru.

"Mind your language! She may have a wonderful boyfriend already. Stay out of trouble, will you?" Shouzo said to him, switching his attentions back to his wonderful and gorgeous girlfriend, Sayo.

Tohzo shut his mouth up and went to the dance floor, looking for a lone lady. The rest of the gang followed him to the dance floor and begin their night of fun.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a limo seated the most sorted bachelor, Shougo Amakusa and his partner of the night. Amakusa was wearing his black suit while his lady of the night was wearing a silky black body fitting tube-dress that barely covers her thighs. Her make-up was thick but who cares as long as it turn out good. They were on the way to the DARK-side pub.

"Shougo, must we go to that unknown pub? It's probably for youngsters. We can go to other private places…" Mari whispered as she busily brushes his thigh up and down.

"We can have fun later." He replied while moving his hand that was on her waist further up to her side breast, slightly touching it.

The limo stopped and they got out. Numerous cars followed behind. Those were his body guards. Half of them went in with him while the rest stayed outside for checks. The music was blasting. The place was dark yet giving a relaxing atmosphere. People were everywhere dancing, clinging to their partner, definitely enjoying themselves.

Amakusa's guard found them a big space and sat down to wait for their call for drinks.

Just then, loud applauses were heard. Everyone turned to look at the dance floor. There, he saw a sapphire-eyed goddess.


	2. Occurance

Kaoru was up for a dance with a caucasian, Jack. His gentlemanly gesture got him a chance to dace with Kaoru. Not to mention, he has a model-like face and averagely built body. The song that was playing was hot, fast and flirty. Kaoru got what she have and will dance without any embarrassment.

The beat was on. Both Jack and Kaoru moved slowly to each other, barely touching. They moved their body with rhythm. As the music flow, sweats formed on their foreheads. Eventually interlocking their body together. Jack had his hands all over Kaoru's arms, neck, cheeks, thighs and slim waist.

Instead of him touching her secret bodily areas, Kaoru dares him as she brushes her front against Jack's chest, moving both her arms to his shoulders, fingers entwining his blonde hair, grinding her pelvis to his crotch. In times, blowing hot breaths into his ears. Lookers in the pub were also getting the hot sensation projecting from Kaoru.

**JACK'S POV:**

_From the first look, her figure attracts men. Her seductive looks makes men weak in the knees and never did I thought that a girl like her can dance that well... She is arousing me... Fuck! I can barely stand it! Her moves are beautiful and sexy. I bet she can feel my hardness... Damn!_

Although Kaoru felt the hardness, she cares nothing. It's the dance that was causing his desire to increase, not her. Yes, maybe a little. She continued to dance, in time increasing the mode of body touching to a higher level. That was what the song about.

Jack was trying hard to go with her moves but what shocked him was when Kaoru flipped her back to him, locking her hands around his neck and started sliding up and down on his body. His urges were getting stronger.

Just then, Kaoru let off her hands to her exposed thighs and bent down, with her butt grinding against Jack's harden member. Her skirt was rise up further where more of her firm thighs were shown. Jack then took the chance to hold her hips while they continued dancing till Kaoru got up and face Jack again.

'Damn is her ass firm like hell' thought Jack.

This time round, she lift her long leg and locked it to Jack's left thigh. Slowly moving her legs up and down and once in a while scrapping her heels against his inner thigh to pleasure him while moving her hands into his white shirt, touching his chest, firm abdomen and back.

Soon the song ended, Kaoru get herself off of Jack's body. With a peck on his cheek, she told him it's a pleasure to dance with him and went back to work. Whereas for Jack, this erotic dance will definitely imprint in his memory forever. In the end, he did not get her into his bed. Not even her contact number was given.

Loud applauses and cheering were heard. People then continue dancing when the next song was played.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sayo was impressed with the waitress who served them. Who would have thought a waitress could dance too? Even she got the hot sensation in the lower region while watching the dance. She then excused herself to the restroom. There, she met Kaoru who was wiping her sweat and arranging her clothes.

"Hi, you dance really well. By the way, my name is Sayo, Shougo Sayo." She introduced.

"Oh, thank you. My name is Kaoru, Kamiya Kaoru." Replied Kaoru, slightly embarrassed by the compliment.

They shake hands and chatted a while Kaoru was resting in the restroom after the hot dance.

**SAYO'S POV:**

_She's very friendly. Although after a hot dance, she still held an innocent aura. Her blue eyes gave me a feeling of calmness. No suspicion at all. She trusts people so easily. Definitely a good friend to make! So, she is the same age as me and works as a part-time. Life is so unpredictable... Hope she'll exchange contact with me...._

**KAORU'S POV: **

_Mmm...definitely a first time to pub. Sayo Shougo... seems familiar.... Where have I heard of them before...? She's beautiful. Graceful moves and soft-spoken voice unlike mine! Looking at the way she dress, must be one of the rich family daughters yet gives me a feeling of closeness not snobbish. _

"I know it's kind of sudden and inappropriate but do u think we can be friends? Is it possible if we can exchange our contact numbers?" asked the shy Sayo.

"Of course we can be friends. Aren't we talking now? There is no reason not to. Here is my contact number." Kaoru said assuredly with a smile as she took out a pen and wrote her phone number on a piece pf paper.

They exchange their phone numbers and went out to the floor. Time passes, 12.00am approach. Sayo and gang went home with some of them drunk.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amakusa who had been watching the whole dance got a very hard member. Mari who had been touching him thought she was the one that gave him the hard-on.

**AMAKUSA'S POV:**

_Who is that young girl or should I say young woman? No one can escape from the eyes of Shogo Amakusa. She makes me hard and damn I've got to have her wriggling under me! Curvaceous body and a leggy goddess is what I need for the night... I'm gonna get her... Right now, I need to peel this incomparable woman off me and head to my prey.... _

"Ango, this woman here is for all of you to have fun with tonight." Amakusa whispered into his right man's ear as he stood up and headed his way to Kaoru after giving a look out on his sister who was leaving.

Mari was left to pleasure his men in protest. She was fucked hard in her womanhood, mouth, breast and ass by thirty men in turns in the dark alley outside the pub. Her dress was stripped to nothing, lying naked on the road with continuous fucking by the group...

Meanwhile, Amakusa who was getting seductive eye flashes from the surrounding ladies walked towards Kaoru who was clearing a table at the corner. He tapped on her shoulder and gave her a charming smile that sweeps women off their feet.

Instead of getting the positive effect, Kaoru had a serious face. This amused the one and only Shougo Amakusa. He cornered Kaoru with lust in his eyes. Nobody ever had seen this side of him in public. Only those women he wanted had the chance to as he was one that never shows his expressions.

"Yes, can I help you sir?" asked Kaoru with anger seething within her, keeping a smile on her face, not noticing the lust.

She hates it when men like him who thought they could get anything with that charmer smile. Judging by the clothes she wore, Amakusa thought that Kaoru was a slut that begs to be fucked but he never thought things would turn out bad.....

"Why yes, of course... you can help me out...can you feel it...You are the one who caused it..." Amakusa whispered seductively to her ear as he grind his harden member against Kaoru as he lick her neck, smelling a scent of jasmine on her.

As Amakusa looked deep into the pair of shimmering sapphire eyes, he saw pure innocence and anger. 'Innocence? Couldn't be... could she be still a...' he thought but brushed them away.

As the corner was dark, Kaoru could not see his face but from the structure of his face and body, no doubt was he a good-looker. Even if that's the case, Kaoru felt humiliated and embarrassed, she kicked him in his groin and walked away in anger.

While Amakusa was painfully hurt, he swore to get his revenge on the feisty young woman. His strong man pride was hurt and he'll get back to her. With that thought, he went straight out of the pub, called out his men and went back to his mansion in anger.

His men were enjoying themselves again and again when they felt their boss even darker aura came out of the pub. They stop everything, adjust their clothes and waited for his command while Mari was left aside with money thrown to her side for transport frees and a trench coat to cover her nude form.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kaoru, what happen? Did someone touch you?! Tell me and I'll pluck his head out!" Sano asked anxiously when he saw Kaoru return angrily to the bar counter.

His protective side towards Kaoru was emerged. He couldn't let anyone hurt Kaoru who was like a sister to him.

"Nothing... There's this guy who cornered me and... and... grind his... his... male organ against me! I kicked him 'there' and walked away." Kaoru exclaimed in embarrassment.

"What is that male organ? Don't be shy to say out..." laughed Sano.

The rest of the night to the next morning went fine. 3am, they packed up and closed for the day. Sano sent Kaoru home as usual for safety and head back home to Megumi's warm embrace.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Still thinking of what had happened in the pub, he asked his men to get information of the girl who dare kicked him. In minutes, a file containing the girl's info and photos of her was laid out.

**NAME: Kamiya Kaoru**

**AGE: 21**

**HEIGHT: 158cm**

**WEIGHT: 42kg**

**ADDRESS: xxx xxxx xxx xxx**

**CONTACT: xxxxxxx**

**FAMILY: Both parents died of health problems. **

**(Mother died right after her birth.)**

**SCHOOL: Tokyo-U (Interior Design)**

**Additional Information (1):**

Her father died when she was 14. She started working since then. Living with her best friend, Misao, whose parents are staying abroad. Sano is like a brother to her. He is Kaoru's cousin, Megumi's long-time boyfriend. Both 26 yrs old. She takes care of herself and her best friend most of the time. Independent, reliable, truthful, compassionate, cheerful, outgoing, active, feisty, friendly....etc was how her school friends and lecturers describe her.

**Additional information (2):**

She was in a car accident when she was 18 yrs old. Her boyfriend, Himura Kenshin who was a aspiring doctor, age 23, died instantly. She lost her memory of him completely. Friends of her keep in check of not spilling the forgotten memory to her. Ever since then, she was not attached. Though many have asked for her, she rejected them. Even men of thirty's that came from married family offer her to be their mistress got beat up badly by her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Looking at the photos of her from young to the age of 20, amakusa let out a gentle smile only his sister had seen before unknowingly but he frowned at the photos of the couple taken together happily.

**AMAKUSA'S POV:**

_So this is her dead boyfriend...red hair... violet-amber eyes... Indeed, her sight in man is high. Her eyes are so expressive. They are like windows to her heart. No wonder her friends are not telling her the forgotten memory. Those memories will break her into pieces. So, she had learned kendo before. That solves the case on why her kick is so strong. If no one dares to break her, I'll do it. I'll have my revenge! No ones play a fool of me! (Do u really thinks you have the heart to do that?) Who is that? (Oh. I'm your inner voice...trust me... you'll fall in love if you continue your revenge on her....) Don't be ridicules! I will fucked her one week and throw her to pleasure my men! There is no way I'll give love to any one! (What about Sayo then?) She is different...she's my only sister! Now stop disrupting me! (Don't regret....) I'll have it my ways... watch out KAMIYA KAORU...._

With that thought, he closed up the file and locked up in his personal drawer and head to his bed to end the night. Neither did he know that a certain deep blue sapphire eyes goddess has infiltrate a small part in his heart.....

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Misao!! Misao!!! Wake up!! We're going to be late for school!!!" shouted Kaoru from her room. It was already 8.30 am and they have a lesson at 9.

"Mmm...just give me a few more minutes..." groaned Misao as she rubbed her sleepy eyes.

No matter how fast they were, they are still late for their class. They reached their respective classes at 9.15. The lecturers could only closed one eye and continue the day topics. Who can they blame when they needed to work to feed themselves? Projects were up and school assignments were getting more and more. Stress was unavoidable.

As Misao and Kaoru have to work and study, Sunday was the only time they have time to chill together. Calling out to their close friends and introducing Sayo to Misao, they decided to have a clubbing night at RISTRO, the pub of fantastic dance songs and atmosphere but no one knows that something regretful and hurt would happen on that day....


	3. Revenge or Not

Sayo and Shouzo were invited to join Kaoru's group of friend on Sunday night. Never did Sayo thought that Kaoru would ask her out when they didn't even have any contacts after the day at the DARK-side. So, she agreed immediately but this time round, she will not ask for her brother permission. She is already a grown up.

Noticing her sister was preparing for the night out, Amakusa knew that she was going out to a pub again. Having no intensions to stop her when he saw Shouzo was going along, he decided to let her have the freedom she always wanted.

As for himself, he was going to RISTRO to have a drink alone to release some stress after days of having a girl name Kamiya Kaoru plaguing his mind in the day and in the nights of his wet dreams. He got to have her to fulfil his deep sexual desire and get a peace of his mind. Even having intense fucking session with different woman each week couldn't ease his morning erection from the wet dreams during the night. Just because of her, Kaoru.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misao was preparing herself for the night. She was also going to give Aoshi the surprise at the end of the day.... Something she had been preparing for him, just him.

Kaoru, who was also preparing couldn't think of what to wear. Her working clothes were too exposing. Left with no choice, she wore the dress that Misao had bought for her on her 21st birthday. It was a simple dark-blue low v-cut mid-thigh dress with only stripes of thin strings that tied up in crosses at the back to support it from dropping. For this dress, she decided to wear no bra underneath. Picking out her lace v-string, she took a shower and changes into it. This time round, she let down her hair.

After an hour of preparation, the girls are finally ready. Aoshi came and pick them up to the pub.

"You look wonderful." Aoshi whispered with love to Misao, earning himself a passionate kiss.

Kaoru could only envy in secret. How she would like to have someone special to her too but never would she know that there was once a man who loves her more than he loves himself. His name was Himura Kenshin, a man who saved her life when he shielded her body using his in exchange to decrease the impact from the car accident by a drunk driver.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally they met up at the front door of RISTRO. Kaoru introduced Sayo to Misao. They clicked in moments. Everyone head in to look for a place and order their drinks. This night was indeed a place to ease stress. Kaoru drank many glasses of strong alcohol and was dancing feverishly while Misao, Sayo and their man who are deadly drunk were having their 'love-making' acts in the dark corners with moans of pleasure.

Just then, Amakusa came in the front door. He scanned for a place to sit at the bar counter and ordered a glass of whisky. As he laid back and look around, he saw two couples fucking the hell out of themselves. What shocked him was that one of the couple was his beloved sister and her boyfriend. Their moaning could be heard, body moving in unison. Never did he think that his innocent sister was into public sex. Without any second look, he tears his eyes away from the couple and looks straight to the dance floor.

He was having the luck of the day. On the dance floor was the girl who drove him crazy physically and mentally. By the looks of her, she seems to be drunk and was dancing much too closely to an unsightful man. A pull was felt in his heart.

**AMAKUSA'S POV:**

_(Getting jealous?) Why must you come out again? No, I am not. There is nothing to get jealous about! (Really...? Look how her body falls into that man...) Stop it! You are making me dizzy with your irritating voice. I need some peace or rather some fucking moments with her... this will be my chance. I will not let her slip away this time. Damn is she wearing a total seductive dress... a pull of it and the dress will fall... (You are going to do that?) Of course not... I'll play her in my hands first...fuck her up and then break her into pieces..._

With that he shut off his mind and headed to the dance floor. Slowly moving his body towards Kaoru. Finally when he got the chance, he wrapped his arm around Kaoru's small waist from the back and started dancing with her. After a long heaty dance, He brought Kaoru to where he was seated earlier on and offered a drink to her which she gladly accepted. Poor Kaoru was drunk and had no sensibility at the moment...

As Misao, Sayo and their man had gone long ago after their 'love-making', they had forgotten their beloved Kaoru.

Taking his chance, Amakusa slide his arm around kaoru waist again and caressing her firm abdomen occasionally as Kaoru drapes her arm over his neck for support. His caressing made Kaoru giggles.

"Wanna go to a more private place to have more fun?" he whispered into her ears as he licks the sides of her ears.

"What fun do you have in mind?" Kaoru asked dizzily.

"You'll find out soon... come on..."he replied with lust in his voice.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amakusa then carried the drunken Kaoru into his car and drove off to the nearest five star hotel, Ember Hotel to carry out his revenge plan.

'You will not get away this time.' he thought evilly.

Supporting Kaoru with his body, he made registration at the reception counter, got the room card and walked towards the lift. In the lift, Kaoru who had her head lying on his shoulder snuggled into his neck, looking for warmth. Amakusa could only sigh in pleasure as her hot breath and body came closer to his. DING! The lift door opened.

Once he found their room, he unlocked the door, closed it and carried Kaoru onto the bed. Her dress had hiked up to where you can see her hot red lace v-string and her long firm legs. She was drunk but still awake. Just by looking at her made him hard instantly.

He then climbed onto the bed, hands to the side of her head and knees bended to the side of her hips. 'No escape' he thought. In one swift motion, he lowered his head down and uses his experience wet tongue to lick the trail of her neck, nibbling and sucking at where the shoulder and neck meets and other places, creating red bruises patches. His actions caused Kaoru to moan as she squirms uncontrollably and throws her arms around his neck, bringing him closer to have her warmth.

He could feel the heat from her full and shapely breast. Kaoru slides her hands under his cotton shirt and pull it off his head. Looking into his eyes of lust, she cupped his face and pulled him into a kiss. Gently at first and then hungrily. Their tongues intertwine with hunger and passion.

Never in his whole life of sex did he ever felt anyone kiss him in a passionate way or the other way round. He then moves one of his hands to the back of Kaoru's and pull off the string that holds the dress onto her body while another touching her silky long hair, caressing the back of her neck. Slowly slipping the dress down her body, he took in a breath when he saw she wore no bra. Her nipples erected slightly to the cool air. He then lowered down and uses his tongue to circle her nipple, sucking at it with his skillful mouth until both breasts were equally swollen with erected nipples. Kaoru's moans were greatly affecting him.

In a sudden, Kaoru was straddling him. Her upper top dress has fallen to her waist. Amakusa had his back on the bed. Kaoru lightly grind herself onto his covered member and moans were heard. She lowers herself onto his body, kissing his neck, nibbles his earlobes, moving her hands on his body sensually and finally stopping at his male nipple. She teased him by licking it casually and then sucking at each of it with her fingers slightly pinching on the unattended one. Having enough, she lowers herself and licks his navel, earning yet another moan from him.

Anxiously looking forward to the huge bulge forming in his pants, Kaoru unbuckle his belt, unbutton the button and uses her teeth to unzip his pants. Kicking his pants away, Kaoru clutched his erected member through his boxer, massaging it lightly, stroking it softly and hardly in times. Unable to resist the temptation of his throbbing hot member, Kaoru pulled down his boxer and his hard erected member dangles free with pre-cum on the tip. Amakusa supported himself with his elbows with excites and lust. His breathing was uneven. His breath was caught when Kaoru rub the pre-cum on the head of his member and then stroking it up and down his shaft. While another hand of her was massaging his balls, squeezing it with rhythm.

"Don't... Can't... Not yet... Inside...your hot mouth... Lick it... Arh..." he moaned.

Hot breaths were on the head of his member in seconds. Kaoru closed her hot lips around the head, sucking lightly. Then taking him into her warm mouth inch by inch when finally all was in. He moans... unexpected desire raged in him. No woman ever brought him to this pleasure. Her head bobs up and down as she sucks harder and deeper as she continues massaging his balls till he climaxed and poured his hot and large amount of seeds into her inviting mouth which she gladly swallows. Some of it came out of her mouth and spilled to the corners of her lips. Kaoru took her finger, wiped them off and sucked them clean with a 'slurp' sound in her mouth.

"Mmm... Yummy... You taste so.... Marvelous...."whispered Kaoru lustfully.

This thus revived Amakusa's member.

Enough of her teasing, he flipped her around and held her onto the bed. Rising her dress up, revealing her sexily lace v-string that showed him her firm ass and wet womanhood. He pulled down her v-string and throws it onto the floor. Kissing the insides of her creamy thighs and slowly move upward. She squirms, moans and mindlessly bucked against him. As he gets closer to her womanhood, he flicked his tongue towards her core. Then he grasped her thighs and buries his face in her womanhood, tongue swirling in and out, licking and sucking her red hot swollen clit. She tasted so sweet. He couldn't get enough of her.

"Arh...please... arh... arh...please..." Kaoru moaned loudly.

Encouraged by her moans, he nibbled hard at her core. Kaoru scream in delight as Amakusa tasted all her sweet juices, licking her clean. Pulling off her dress till she's finally naked, he stroked her clit, sucking on her unattended nipples. Raising his head to look into Kaoru's eyes, he replaces his fingers with his manhood, caressing her.

Not putting on his prepared condom, he thought 'You are finally mine to play with. Your body will be mine. Although you are may not be a virgin, I can still break you up into pieces....'

Neglecting the innocence he saw in the depths of her eyes the first time in the pub, he thrust his uncovered member into her waiting womanhood in one swift move. He raised his head and cried out in pleasure when he felt the resistance of her hymen breaks as he begins to withdraw. Her tight sheath, hot and welcoming around him thus enhances his pleasure.

Kaoru gasped in pain as tears starts forming in her beautiful eyes. Although Amakusa was shocked when he felt the thin barrier breaks knowing she's a virgin, he started to feel a sense of possessiveness after being the first man to claim her. He kisses the tears away, saying smoothing words to ease her pain, feeling her breath on his cheeks. He never did that to any women he had bedded before. Virgin or not, rough sex was all he wanted, no sweet words, nothing.

Kaoru was feeling an intense pain in her lower region. Something broke inside her but yet a hot, long and huge feeling was filled in. Her tight walls were making Amakusa hard to resist the urge to take her forcefully but he waited for Kaoru to adjust the pain and slowly, gently moving within her until he heard her moans.

"More... Deeper... Arh... Harder .... Arh...Faster ...Arh..." Kaoru moaned in pleasure as the pain dissolves within.

With the request from her, Amakusa began to move in and out of her slowly and then increase in speed when the pressure on his lower region began to build up. Her incredibly tight walls were like gloves to his manhood as he placed Kaoru's legs over his shoulders so that he could penetrate her more deeply. He began to pump in and out of her, thrusting wildly into her young virgin body, his balls slapping against her ass cheeks. Sweats were forming on their body.

"Arh! Arh! Arh! Arh!...... I'm cumming... Arh!!!!" Kaoru moaned loudly.

"Erh! Arh! Arh! I'm cumming too... Arh!!!!" moaned Amakusa as he locks a passionate kiss with Kaoru and with the last full thrust into her, both moaned and exploded at the same time.

His seeds pumped into the depths of her womb. Her juices and blood mingled with his cum on her inner thighs.

Slowly redrawing his soften manhood that was covered with their orgasm and her prove of innocence, Amakusa collapsed to his side. This was the first time he got slightly tired after a one-time sex. Normally he would have continuous times before the night activities ended.

'Mine' he thought as he pulled Kaoru close, covering them with the blanket, breathing in her natural jasmine and their mingled sticky musky scents. Kaoru was already sleeping soundly. Even if he wanted another 'go', Kaoru was already asleep and he would not make unknown or unwilling sex.

**AMAKUSA'S POV:**

_Jasmine scent... This is what my Kaoru smell like. I've deflowered her. Damn is she tight! Once is not enough but she is already sleeping like the dead and I will not take her unknowingly! (Didn't you say that you wanted to take Kaoru forcefully before?) You again... could you stop intruding into my head? (Why... I'm you after all.) She is already mine. There is no need for unwillingness sex anymore. (Or is it because you felt something deep for her? Something you don't even want to feel... Love...) Shut up! (......) Am I starting to have feelings for her? Impossible, I have not even loved any woman before and will not. (You did not put on any protection. You always did the safety precaution when you bed the other women. Did you intent to impregnant her...?) I do not have to explain that to you! (Whatever...) Jasmine smell definitely has the effect of making me calm. Better sleep... but why did I not use...? _

While Shougo Amakusa had the fun and maybe love through the night, Kamiya Kaoru would not experience the same. Her drunken state had caused her to lose her virginity to Japan's most sorted bachelor, a man she doesn't know and even hate from the start.


	4. Despair

The sun shone brightly into the 23rd story hotel room of a man and a young woman who are still sleeping soundly under the thick blanket that covers their beautifully naked body.

In moments, Kaoru woke up with a huge headache.

"Er...my head hurts! Must have gotten drunk yesterday...but the dream was surely fantastic..." groaned Kaoru but blushes thinking back to her dream, finding a familiarity in the man of her dream.

Just as she was about to get up from her bed, she felt a firm arm drape over her stomach. She then clears her mind and opens her alerted eyes. This is not her room and there is a man sleeping closely beside her. Carefully, hoping that they were both dressed, Kaoru raise up the blanket and saw that she was naked and accidentally saw the 'male organ' of the man who was still sleeping. 'It's big, really big. Those pictures in the magazines can't compare to him. Shit, what am I thinking!' she thought. She blushed and dropped the blanket instantly.

Hoping that she is still in her dream, Kaoru went back to sleep but the dream came true when she felt the man besides her moving his hands towards her breast, rubbing her nipples that were getting erected. Never in her life had Kaoru been touched by any man, she screamed out loud and sat up covering herself with the blanket she snatched over.

"Who are you? Why am I in bed naked with you? Don't touch me!" exclaimed Kaoru who was blushing furiously.

"Come on...we had fun yesterday... You love the way I kissed you, pleasured you... don't you remember anything...." Amakusa replied softly with lust starting to fill up in his eyes. Looking at a shivering Kaoru made his body reacts again.

"You don't mean that...that...we slept...to...together as in what married couples do, are you?" Kaoru asked nervously.

"Why are you so afraid of me? I'm your first man. Yes, to be exact, we have sex through the night yesterday.... You are mine.... You are also the first woman who got the feel of my uncovered boy below... " Replied Amakusa as he inched nearer to Kaoru, giving her a sudden kiss on her red glossy lips. Instead he got a slap in return.

"Don't you dare come nearer to me! Don't touch me! I'm not yours! I don't remember a thing! You got me into your bed in a drunken state! You rape me!" Shouted Kaoru as tears started welling up in her eyes.

Looking at a teary Kaoru made Amakusa's heart sadden. He wants to see her smiles like in the photos, he wants to see her pleasured look like what he saw and felt yesterday. She was his and no body else. With that thought, he forced Kaoru onto the bed despite his naked body.

"Listen here! I did not rape you. You are the one who willingly have sex with me in your drunken state! Are there any bruises on your body? Any ?! Oh ya...maybe here feel a little sore after a night of activities..." Amakusa countered as he slides his fingers under the blanket and placing them on Kaoru's womanhood.

Yes, Kaoru has no words to say. She found herself in perfect shape, no blue-blacks or cuts on her body. Only a little sore on the area his fingers are touching. Embarrassed, she moved her body away from him.

Finding himself in an advantage, he decides to break Kaoru into pieces to finish his revenge, neglecting the love that was starting to form.

"I am Shougo Amakusa. Do you remember having kicked a man in his groin? That man is me. You are to pay for that. That is why I fucked you and took your virginity as revenge!" he laughed as he said those hurtful words.

"Oh by the way, I did not use any protection. Hope that you have the mind to take pills since you work in a complicated place. You are not a bad fuck." He continued.

"You are a bastard! You will rot in hell! I hate you! Hate you! Hate you!!!!" Kaoru shouted with tears in her eyes as she repeatedly hits Amakusa on his naked chest.

Looking at her reaction, he thought that Kaoru was not on pill. Her files were clean. There is no need to take pills when she can protect herself. Unknown to him, Kaoru did take pills since Megumi who was a doctor was not really confident on her self-defenses when it comes to a group of men. Taking precautions before her heavenly body was raped or worse, pregnant.

"Be my pleasure slave and I'll take care of you." he said while holding her hands in place.

"Dream on! I will not be yours to play around! Don't let me see you again!" Kaoru said and flung his hands away and took her clothes that were thrown onto the floor and ran into the bathroom with the blanket wrapping around her.

Spots of blood were on the bed sheets.

'Yes, her innocence... whether you like it or not, you'll be mine Kaoru....'Amakusa thought as he when he saw the stained sheets.

Amakusa looked at the bathroom door waiting for Kaoru to appear. Just as she appeared, she walked out of the room without saying a word but only regrets and sorrowful showing through her eyes.

Once Kaoru was out, she saw Amakusa sitting on the chair facing her, wearing a bathrobe, and smoking. She turned and headed out of the room back home.

'Crying is no use! I....' thought Kaoru when her tears began to fall uncontrollably from her eyes. She ran home in tears, her eyes were swollen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Days passed... Kaoru had eventually got out of her room after locking herself from the day after the terrible incident. She skipped school and work. Misao knew something had happen but decided to wait for Kaoru to say it herself when she was ready. That fateful night, Misao went to Aoshi's home after leaving the pub in drunken state. When she returned home, Kaoru was not there.

_**Flashback:**_

**MISAO'S POV:**

_That was definitely a good way to be awakened, in the arms of my beloved man. That Sunday night had been perfect too! We had the roughest sex in public! God was he pleasuring me! Oops, better stop my dirty thoughts. Wonder where Kaoru is....? In her room? Maybe with a man in her bed too! A surprise for Kaoru!_

"Kaoru!" Misao shouted as she flunks open the door of Kaoru's.

There was no sight of Kaoru. Her bed was perfectly neat and there were no changing clothes in the bathroom.

'Maybe she went to the guy's house... Ooh...can't wait for her return! Our Kaoru has finally gotten herself a man in the bed!' Misao thought as she sat on the sofa watching TV while waiting for Kaoru's return.

15mins later, unlocking sounds from the door were heard. Kaoru was home. Just when Misao decided to tease Kaoru, she saw her swollen eyes filled with sadness and dried tears stain at the edge of them. She sat up on the sofa and watched Kaoru's dejected form walked up to her room with a lock. Then she heard the showering sound. The showering sound went on for hours. Since that day, Misao could only hear Kaoru's sobbing sounds in the late night and hours of showering sounds in the day.

Sano and Megumi came to visit but got no reply when they knock on Kaoru's door. Sano bang continuously on the door demanding her to get out and if Megumi didn't stop Sano, he had already kicked the door open by force.

"Give the child some time. Believe her, she is a strong woman." said Megumi as she calmed Sano down.

'Kaoru...be strong.... I'm here for you always' Misao prayed in silence.

_**End Of Flashback.**_

After days of cropping up in her room without food, Kaoru decided to get out of her restless self and continue her life like before. More importantly was not letting her best friend, cousin and the staffs at her working place worry about her. She saw the concern and worries in Misao's eyes when she reached home after that fateful day. She heard the angered worried tone in Sano and felt the trust in Megumi. She'll explain to them today.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shougo Amakusa was having the darkest mood in his life. After the sex-making with Kaoru, he couldn't get her out of his head. He bedded many women over the weeks but none can be compared to Kaoru.

He went to Kaoru's work place but found her on leave. Suspicious of that, he asked his men to check. From what his men knew from the working staffs, Kaoru was not on leave. She did not turn up for work at all since Sunday, the fateful day when he took her.

Strong feeling of worries was felt within him and this time round, he did not deny that unwanted feeling in his heart.

He then asked his man, Ango, to check up on Kaoru's apartment. The only person they saw was a young woman with emerald eyes. There was a time when a couple visited. Loud banging sounds were heard but eventually died down. From Ango's sharp eyes, he recognizes the bartender working at the DARK-side pub when the couple leaves the apartment.

He then made a conclusion that Kaoru was in the house. He tried calling but the one who always pick up the phone was Misao and she always replied saying 'Kaoru is busy at the moment'. This angered him.

'What is happening to Kaoru?! Is she pregnant? No, it can't be. The symptoms do not show after months. I'm going to get to her!' he thought and left to finish his work.

Yes, although he was young and was a player in the women world, he climbed his way up by his constant serious work. Never in his days did he let lose on matters concerning his company.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"...and that's all about it." Kaoru said with a sigh after explaining what had happened to Misao, Sano and Megumi.

"Kaoru...what was the name of that man u said earlier on? Did you mention Shougo Amakusa....?"Misao asked with an unsure tone.

"Yea... I did... The man who took my virginity in my drunken state... Is there a problem with his name?" answered Kaoru with a question asked.

"Wait a second....I remembered putting the magazine somewhere around her... There! Look inside! Remember now?!" Misao said in shock when she found and held the magazine with Shogo Amakusa on the front page.

"Oh my god...." Megumi, Sano and Kaoru said in unison unbelievably with large open eyes.

"At least there is one thing to be sure about Shogo Amakusa is that he is falling for our Kaoru dear here." Misao said in a sly detective form.

"That is impossible! Come on Misao! He is a regular player in the woman's world! Don't you remember the article in the magazine wrote?!" shouted a disagreeing Kaoru.

Sano and Megumi who have been hearing their whole conversation could only raise their eyebrows with interest. Through Kaoru's story telling earlier, they could feel Shougo Amakusa words of possessiveness towards Kaoru and that only happen when a man falls in love. Although Kaoru was finally getting over the whole ordeal, they couldn't help but worried about her when the main character of everything was the country's most sought-after bachelor, Shougo Amakusa; A man of power, wealth and looks.

"Come on... Don't be shy... Don't act innocent anymore... He is one good catch, one big fish Kaoru...plus he got the rich physical experience..." Megumi said as she adds in her famous irritating fox laughter.

Teasing Kaoru is one of her interest. Her reactions were definitely worth a tease.

"Stop it! Stop it! Megumi, aren't you supposed to be going to the hospital now?! You're on night shift this week, remember?! Go before you get fired and Sano, aren't you suppose to work too!? It's already 5 in the evening!" Kaoru shouted out with embarrassment and anger.

Just as Kaoru turned to face Misao, she raised both her hands and said that she is meeting Aoshi in 15 minutes time. With that said, she went off to prepare. The three then went off together leaving Kaoru all alone in the apartment.

"Peace at last... But what are they actually thinking?! That man is sufferable!" Kaoru said to herself as she sat down on the sofa, tuning on the television.

Borings shows made Kaoru sleepy but she had slept more than enough during the past days. So she changed herself and went out to have some fresh air, not noticing a few men wearing black suits were watching intently at her every movement.


	5. Fight & Marriage?

"Sir, we saw the young girl. She came out from her apartment just minutes ago and is taking a stroll in the near-by park of her apartment." One of Amakusa's men reported through the phone.

"Well then, leave the place and return to the office. Inform the others too. There is no need to inspect anymore." Amakusa answered in a deep voice and the line is cut off.

After days without sight of Kaoru, Amakusa finally hear some news about her. She has finally appeared.

'It is time to pay her a small visit...to claim my belonging' he thought with a sly smile.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru returned to school and her work place as usual. Many close friends and working staffs crowd around her with concern, asking for her recent disappearance. Misao had said nothing in school when asked about Kaoru. Sano too had said nothing. To avoid any more questions, Kaoru only smiled saying 'she's fine'. People who know Kaoru knew that if she didn't want to talk about a matter, even after numerous times of questioning, no answers will be given.

There, Kaoru had gone back to her daily life as before. Although she couldn't forget what had happened during that fateful day, she decided to take it as a growing up experience. 'Every woman will lose their virginity eventually. As long as it is not by force, I'm considered a lucky one.' was what she thought to feel better.

Never did she think that she will be meeting the man who hurt her...again.....soon....

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jou-chan!" shouted Sano from the bar counter, waving to Kaoru, gesturing her over to him.

"So...did your man look up for you again?" Sano whispered into Kaoru's ear when she went over to him.

"Sano... no one is my man! Stop your rubbish or else you will get it from me!" Kaoru answered back softly in anger with a blush shown on her cheeks, knowing what Sano was talking about.

"Okay Okay... Relax girl..." Sano said as he calms Kaoru down and went to finish off the duty of his for the night.

Finally it's time for DARK-side pub to open their door for business. As usual, loud music blasting, the crowd was huge and everyone was having fun until a man name Shougo Amakusa came. A stir in the pub was about to happen.

He came into the pub after his work, around one plus in the morning. The crowd was still there but that doesn't bother him. His target was Kaoru. He found a table and saw her serving. She was in fact more beautiful than before, deadly gorgeous. She was wearing a tight off-shoulder black dress with a slit at the side, opening to the upper part of her thigh. Her hair was tied up in a bun, secured by a hair-stick. Her form projected a womanly aura, not a young girly one anymore. Her eyes seem to grow with maturity after the night they shared together yet there was still innocence showing within.

'An experience, or should I say a satisfactory well-done job in bed can really bring a child into an adult' He thought as he continues watching her at his seat, waiting for her to go over to him.

Kaoru was working non-stop. There was no time to stop and have a breath. The people today were more than usual. She had been clearing the tables, getting drinks order and avoiding men's lecherous glares and intentional touches. Then she stops at one particular table when she saw no drinks on his table.

"Hi! Welcome, any drinks?" Kaoru asked from the side of the man's body. She couldn't see his face.

Just then, the man turned his face around. A shocked and frightened Kaoru couldn't run but stood there for his reply. Her heels seem to be glued to the floor. Shougo Amakusa is right in front of her now. Her heart was stating to race.

"Yes, a glass of whisky." Amakusa replied as the smooth sentence flowed out of his mouth, looking directly into Kaoru's eyes.

"Coming right up." replied Kaoru in slight shiver.

'She isn't going to disappear again. She'll bring him his drink after all.' Was what Amakusa thought when he let Kaoru off, not holding her to his side when she first approached him.

Sano saw Kaoru's paled face and asked her what had happen and she told him with fear showing in her sapphire orbs. Seldom in his life did Kaoru shown fear in her. That man had indeed scared her deep.

"Do whatever you think is comfortable. I am around." Sano said when he thought it is better for Kaoru to head home early.

"I am going to face him Sano. Running away from a problem is not like me. Don't worry. I'll be alright. You are here, right?" Kaoru said in a cooling tone. 'Yea, she is going to face and get over with it once and for all' she thought.

Sano ruffles her hair and said, "Silly, of course I am!"

Waiting for several minutes, Kaoru returned with his glass and sat opposite him.

"I'll go straight to the point. What do you what? Why are you here?" Kaoru asked calmly.

"Nothing... Can't a man enjoy his night, baby...?"Amakusa said playfully as he took one of the strands of her hair, twirling around his finger. It was unusual for him to say playful words in the public; it was always the other way round. Only Kaoru had the ability to make him. No other women, only her.

"Don't call me that and get your hands away from me! I'm not a woman of yours. Haven't I made it clear the other day?" Kaoru hissed, anger building up.

"And I suppose you are the one that is not hearing what I've said. I told you that you belong to me. You are mine, don't deny the fact Kaoru..."answered Amakusa. He still couldn't figure out why Kaoru is strongly rejecting to be his woman when thousands out there are fighting for him.

"I don't think there's a need to carry on this conversation. Carry on your wishful thoughts if you want but leave me alone." Kaoru said and stood up from her seat.

"There is no need to converse when we can have sufficient body contact like dancing or maybe bed activities if you want... A woman like you will never forget your first night of sex. Moreover... my essence and 'you know what' is within you. Can't be sure whether we have made a baby during that night..." Amakusa said with lust building in the depths of his eyes as he held onto Kaoru's arm to prevent her form leaving.

"Sorry to say but I'm on pill. No babies made, no responsibility needed. End of everything. As a customer to our pub, I'll serve you only with drinks and nothing else. Don't even think that I will dance with you. Keep that in your mind. Have a nice day." Kaoru said as she swipes off his hand and walk away.

**AMAKUSA'S POV:**

_How dare her! Should have thought that doctor cousin of her would advise her to be on pill... Now how am I supposed to make her beg me to make her my woman, beg me to take her into my bed?! Kamiya Kaoru... no woman ever turns me down but her! She..._

His thoughts were broken when loud cheering was heard. It was Kaoru. A guy among the crowd had been lucky to have successfully granted the chance to dance with her. Being a regular to the pub, Kaoru couldn't turn him down when he asked her shyly. To Kaoru, shy guys are considered sweet.

_**Flashback:**_

"Hi... hi... my name is Rex. Can I...I mean... can I have the honour to have a dance with you? One will do. It's okay if you are busy... I... I mean you are working..." A guy around mid-twenty asked Kaoru.

He was considered average for his size, a head taller then Kaoru. With dark brown stylishly cut hair and a pair of spectacles over his dark green eyes. Kaoru had just finished her talk with Shougo Amakusa when she heard a boyish voice requesting to have a dance with her. Despite the anger swelling within her, the shy embarrassed guy made her cool off.

'He looks so sweet. Barely any men will feel shy when asking a dance from a woman' Kaoru thought and decided to have a dance with him.

_**End Of Flashback**_

While Kaoru was preparing for the dance, Amakusa was seething in anger. A guy not better looking than him got the chance to dance with his Kaoru, his woman. With luck, the next song was not a hot-moves dance. It was slightly slow with a few beats. Seldom in the 'DARK-side' would people hear slow-moving songs. It's the style of the pub. The songs are in random. No changes are supposed to be made.

Rex was flying. He had gotten the chance to dance with the woman who drives his sexual needs. One thing he was unhappy about was the song that was selected. No stick-on-body moves of Kaoru on him. He saw the dance of Kaoru and the caucasian, Jack, the other night. Definitely incredible.

The song started, Kaoru being experienced in all sorts of dance lock her arms around Rex's neck and his around her slim waist, standing not too closely. This song was mainly selected for loving couples in the pub. Amakusa switched his anger to pity to the guy who thought that he could have a closely-contact body moving dace with his woman.

When the beats of the song increases, Rex took the opportunity to slide his hands lower to Kaoru's hips, bringing his body closer to her. Kaoru was feeling uneasy by then.

**KAORU'S POV:**

_What is he doing? This is a slow song for couples. Oh god...his hands are on my hips now... His body... too close...he is having a physical reaction! I can feel...male organ! Shit! His breath...god... he is breathing out into my ears!!! _

In a sudden, Rex had one of his hands moving to the side of Kaoru's thighs. Kaoru's thought was broken immediately. He caressed her thigh and slipped his hand into the open slit. This is the first time Kaoru had encountered a man having reactions during a slow moving song when they are not having any intense body moves. His touches creeps her. Then, Rex's next move totally sends Shougo Amakusa who was watching the entire dance, over the edge. He had slipped his hands under Kaoru's thigh and had moved up to her ass.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Damn! What have I eaten this afternoon?! This shitting is killing me! Damn!' cured Sano as it was the fifth time he had been visiting the restroom.

He was in the middle of his 'business' when the fight began. Even if he isn't there to stop the fight, Sano would have hit Rex in the face for touching Kaoru. Yes, Kaoru do dance with erotic moves but that happen only when she knows that she is the one controlling the whole situation.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just as Kaoru was about to slap him, Amakusa went over and gave him a punch on his face. Rex was simply thrown onto the dance floor. Amakusa's eyes were flashing with death signs. Who would ever know that Rex was a man with a steel of heart; He fears no body.

Both men were fighting in the middle of the dance floor. Instead of pulling a stop, the crowds were cheering. Kaoru, who was also on the dace floor, was shouting for both to stop, trying to use her body as a barrier between the two.

"This is a fight between the men, bitch!" Rex shouted as he slapped Kaoru over the face.

Strong anger rises up in Amakusa blood when his Kaoru was beaten and was called a bitch. He had Rex pulled up, giving him punches on his stomach. All in the while, Rex didn't have the chance to touch a finger on Amakusa. Using the last resort, Rex took hold of a fallen empty beer bottle and took a strike on Amakusa's head. Blood dripping off his head into his eyes didn't stop Amakusa from backing down. Taking the chance, while Amakusa was wiping the blood that's distracting his sight, Rex took the broken bottle held in his hand and stab towards Amakusa's stomach.

None of the staffs dared to interfere and Sano was no where to be found. Sano was always the one who stand up to these matters. The crowds were no longer cheering but looking in terror. Yet no one offer to stop the fight. Everything was in a blur in the next few seconds. Kaoru who saw what Rex was about to do, threw herself onto Amakusa. With shocked, he flexed Kaoru's and his body, using his arm to block the bottle glass.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Finally done...'Sano thought as he walks out of the restroom when loud smashing noises were heard.

"What the hell happen? Kaoru!? Why are all of you standing here? Go! Stop them!" Sano shouted to the other staffs when he saw what was happening on the dance floor.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally, the staffs went over to stop the whole fight. Sano held onto Rex, calming him down while the others cleaned up the blooded dance floor and broken glasses. The crowds left in groups. Lastly, those left in the pub were Sano, Kaoru and Amakusa.

"Sano! Where are you just now?!" Kaoru asked in anger.

"I'm in the damn washroom! I must have eaten something bad...but we're lucky that the boss is not in the country...if not..."Sano replied.

As they were conversing, Amakusa watched with interest. Observing their conversation, he found Kaoru's eyes showing concern when she heard Sano's pains. Through the fight, he found out that Kaoru is one fiery woman who stands out to help when matters happen. She even risked her own life to safe him from getting stab earlier on.

"Kaoru...are you forgetting something? There is another person here other then the two of us..." said Sano as he turned around and saw Amakusa.

"Huh?! What? Oh ya! That's right. How can I forget about him? He is hurt Sano. Can you pass me the first aid box? Thank you." Kaoru replied looking at Amakusa's injured areas with worries flickering in her eyes.

'Did I see what she felt? Worried? For me?'Amakusa thought.

"I don't even know where the hell that box is... I'll see his injuries... Go on... you don't wish for him to die here, do you!?" said Sano as he lied.

Kaoru went out to look for the aid box with a humph. She doesn't know why she had a painful feeling when she saw him hurt. It just bothers her.

"Okay, she's gone. We need to talk. What do you want from Kaoru?" Sano asked Amakusa seriously while clearing the mess on his blooded head.

"Nothing and it is none of your business. She's mine and not yours." Amakusa replied.

"Unfortunately, it is my biz. Either you stay away from her or you marry her." Sano continued.

"What I want from her is strictly my business. She is mine, my woman, my possession." Amakusa replied with anger.

"Let me warn you...play with her again and you'll be dead. If it concerns Kaoru, I don't give a damn even if you are Shougo Amakusa. No one breaks her soul." Sano said in a deep tone and walk away when he saw Kaoru's nearing figure.

"I've stop the bleeding on his head, the rest is yours, Jou-chan. A man can't get me into work." Sano said teasingly.

"Let me see your arm. Luckily it is not a deep cut. Bare the pain, it may sting when I apply the lotion." Kaoru said as she concentrates on the injured areas, not looking at Amakusa. She then wraps his arm and head with clean bandage cloths.

"Marry me." Amakusa said suddenly, shocking Kaoru.

"I beg your pardon. What did you just said? Marry you?! Are you kidding me? I will not! There is no love between us! I told you earlier on that you do not have to bear any responsibility! Now leave!" Kaoru shouted with anger.

"You'll have to marry me in another way or so. I always get what I want and you are mine. Don't forget that Kaoru... Just wait to be my wife and bear me some kids." Amakusa said in laughter as he walked out of the pub.

'Now what am I supposed to do? I can't marry him. He is a beast!' thought Kaoru.


	6. Planning

Amakusa was in his study room. He was thinking what he had said and done earlier on in the pub to Kaoru.

**AMAKUSA'S POV:**

_Now what?! I didn't said that I will make her my wife, did I? (Oh, yes...you did.) You again. (Of course... I'm the internal you...) Damn, can't even have a peace. (You will have when you marry her. She projects brightness, calmness around her. Going to take back what you said?) I, Shougo Amakusa, will not. I'm going to make her my wife in my way. She'll have no choice but to marry me willingly...._

He made some planning, adjustments and phone calls and went to bed. One of the calls was to a highly professional underground service office, Tainted, which serve any service.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru was still in a shock with what Amakusa had said before leaving. Occasionally keeping a look-out to her surrounding. The school campus is very big. No doubt what will happen. To ease her from her up-tight composure, the day in school went smoothly.

Misao and she went on a shopping trip after getting their pays. Both not noticing flashes of camera shots been taken and some men in black suits following. They were chatting about Sayo. It was heard that Sayo and her boyfriend went for a oversea education trip for three months just recently.

"Kaoru! Here! Look! Doesn't this dress look perfect... Come on, let's try it!" Misao said as she saw a emerald shiny elegant gown in the window glass, worn on the mannequin.

"Wait... No hurry... Misao!" Kaoru said as she was pulled with force by Misao into the elegantly designed shop.

Although with looks of a goddess, both girls were wearing their casual clothing. The salesgirls assumed that their customers are people from the poor and did not bother to serve them with politeness. Misao was angered by that.

'Just wait and see, all of you these pretty face dolls!' Misao thought while Kaoru was browsing through the gowns.

Then she saw one that captures her and she is going to get it. The gown she spotted was deep blue in colour that covers up to the chest, leaving the neck and shoulders shown. Instead like the commonly zip-up gown at the back, it's like a back-view corset.

"Misao, look. I've found one! I'm going to try it now. It's so beautiful! Have you tried the one you chose?" Kaoru asked as she waited in excitement for the salesgirl to get her size.

"They are getting my size too. Show it to me when you've done with the changing alright?" replied Misao, happy that Kaoru found one too as she seldom get any nice clothes for herself.

They changes and emerged from the changing room. None of the salesgirls could say anything. Once the gown was put on by them, they look equally like a real-life princess. Misao's gown lifted up her emerald eyes and Kaoru's gown showed her heavenly figure and matching sapphire gems went along well with her eyes.

The girls are definitely taking the dress. They were holding each other, spinning in circles and finally change out of it and happily bought the gowns home. Of course, more snaps shots were taken but mainly more on Kaoru. Those men in black then reported to their one and only fearsome boss, Shougo Amakusa.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sir, Miss Kaoru and her friend had bought their things and left. That was the only shop they entered. It was a gowns-selling boutique... ... ..." One of the men in black said through his cell phone.

"Good. Now Ango, buy whatever Kaoru had bought in that shop. Nothing less." Amakusa replied and hang up.

**AMUKUSA'S POV:**

_Now now now...let's see how you are going to reject me Kamiya Kaoru... or should I say Shougo Kaoru. Soon, everything will be under the control of my hands. Let the game begins.... Maybe I should call Denia again. It's time..._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Denia, the lady boss of Tainted was a good friend of Shougo Amakusa. Her husband and she were friends of Amakusa since young. Both had business connected in some ways with each other. Trust was between them.

Three days ago, she received a call from her long-time friend cum business partner, Amakusa. Her husband was not around so she took up his request personally. The photo he sent was of a beautiful young girl, just the way he had described.

_**Flashback:**_

"Denia, this is Shougo. I need a woman." Amakusa said through the phone.

"Oh, in the middle of the night? Or should I say in the early morning? Now? It's already four in the morning..." She replied teasingly.

"No. Not now. I have yet decided the day and time but I'll call again." Amakusa continued.

"Describe." she replied. Hearing the serious tone of his voice, she knew that it was firmly on business.

"Blue sapphire eyes, long raven hair, standing just below my shoulder, petite in size, curvaceous body. Never mind, I'll send you a photo. Get me the closest look-alike." Amakusa said in detail.

"Ok. It's a deal. Call again. Oh and by the way, you know the prize, don't you?" She said in a business like tone.

"Yes, get what I what and the cheque will be ready by then. I'll call again." Amakusa said his last sentence.

_**End of Flashback.**_

"Received the parcel? Ask the woman you found to wear them and meet me at... ... ... and yes, I need a server at the restaurant. He must be a person of owned." Amakusa said to Denia through the phone.

They ended their conversation in barely a few minutes.

Denia had found the closest look-alike through different ways. A woman named Enora. They are going to meet in a highly recommended Italy restaurant, of course only Enora and Amakusa. Denia gave the parcel sent by Amakusa to Enora and helped her with the dressing. The gown and jewelries were certainly a sight.

She doesn't trust Enora, after all she was just someone in need of money and was introduced by people who told her that she can earn some quick cash easily in 'Tainted'. It was coincidentally that she looks like the girl in the photo which Amakusa had sent. Knowing Amakusa being the controller at everything, Denia pushed all the dis-trust aside.

"Do whatever he said. Follow his lead. You will be highly paid in return" Denia said to Enora when she was about to leave to meet Amakusa.

She nodded and went off while Denia made adjustment to the sudden 'server' role needed. There was no worry of anything would go wrong as 'Tainted' had its professional way of working. The staffs 'owned' by Tainted are loyal. They keep every client's business under top secret, highly confidential and especially when it concerns Shougo Amakusa.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

These few days had been clear to Kaoru. She did not see any form of Shougo Amakusa. Her days were better then before. Although still haunted by the words he said, Kaoru managed to live life as usual. There were only school, friends and work to her. No time to think of a man name, Shougo Amakusa. Neither did she know that he had been planning out the words he said to her during the night at the pub with real actions.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enora was excited and felt honored to have the chance to meet Shougo Amakusa in person. She had heard a lot from her female friends that had bedded with him. All were praising his skills like there is no tomorrow. Now, she finally got the chance. She will not leave him without a night of vigorous exercise. Or maybe, make him hers.

Finally she reached the restaurant. Never in her life had she been to such a classy place. No one had ever bought her to any. Yes, she was beautiful but all her ex's were only men of good looks and an animal in bed to satisfy her but with only 'higher than average' pay. This time, she got the chance to encounter a man of everything.

"You must be Miss Enora. Mr. Shougo is waiting. This way please." The server said to her in politeness.

Once she walked into the grand hall, there was only one long table, with Shougo Amakusa sitting at one of the end. The place was decorated with sweet scents of flower smell. Pink tulips were the main flowers in the hall. The candles on the table and the songs playing were adding to the romantic feeling. Everything was like a dream.

What went un-notice were a few hidden video cameras within the hall. Everything had been carefully planned by Shougo Amakusa. Nothing and no one can stop him now. Kamiya Kaoru will be his tomorrow.

Shougo Amakusa waited at his seat patiently for the selected woman. Then he saw her. Indeed, they look alike but if compared, Kaoru will still be the one that catches his sight. Kaoru's eyes are more expressive, more bodily attempting and incredibly gorgeous than any other.

'Denia told me her name is Enora...'thought Amakusa as Enora was led closer to the table.

"Hello Shougo-san, I'm Enora. Nice to meet you," She said as she flashes her eyelashes at him.

"Sit." Amakusa said, as his mind was wondering how Kaoru will look like in that gown, not caring about Enora's hints of seduction.

'Time to start my plan.' Amakusa thought. He then started to chat with Enora while having their dinner, making her laugh. Winking at her occasionally, making her blush.

**ENORA'S POV:**

_This man is definitely worth giving up my life to. He makes me laugh. He is not what people said as ruthless. He's a gentleman, my dream man. How I wish to marry him.... The way he talks, eats and drinks are so captivating. His smiles are charming.... I'm starting to love him...._

When Amakusa think that it was time to further his plan, he asked Enora for a dance. A dance that will lead him to the success of his plan.

While dancing intimately in a slow song, Enora took the chance to lay her body on him, feeling his well-built overall. She had her arms over Amakusa's neck and head leaning on his firm chest while Amakusa had his arms around her waist, bringing her closer. All these while, he had been thinking of Kaoru, treating Enora as Kaoru. Although Enora's looks like Kaoru, her body was less firm and curvaceous than Kaoru's.

"Will you marry me? Be my one and only wife." Amakusa whispered softly into her ears as the song begins to end.

Enora was shocked yet delighted when she heard what he had asked. She couldn't believe what had happen in a night. A man proposing to her without bedding her first. The man who many woman wanted, Shougo Amakusa. She dare not lift up her head, afraid that everything will be vanished once she does that. Instead she nodded her head against his chest, saying a soft "yes".

"I do, I love you from the moment I saw you. I'll never leave you. You will be my one and only man. I swear to god that I love you this much." Enora continued to whisper, not knowing a small microphone was attached to Amakusa's black suit.

A grin was shown on his face. His plan was three-quarterly done. Now, its time to call it a day. He can't wait till tomorrow, can't wait to see Kaoru's reactions.

"You can go now, your job is done. Here." Amakusa said, back to his stern voice, giving her the cheque.

No woman attracts to him other than Kamiya Kaoru. His womanizing days are over.

Enora was confused. 'What job? Aren't we supposed to plan on the wedding stuffs? Why is he giving me a cheque?' she thought.

Looking at her, Amakusa knew what she was thinking.

"It's a part of a game and it's over now. Did you actually think that I was asking you to marry me? Yes, over my dead body." Amakusa said, interrupting and solving her thoughts and walked out of the restaurant.

Enora was devastated. She was fooled. She was angered. She'll have her revenge. In tears of hate, she left the restaurant shortly after Amakusa.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Editing was done, photos were developed and everything was ready for the last part.

From the photos to the video, Enora's face was not clearly shown, only her soft voice, side views and back figure was shown. Yes, a package of Shougo Amakusa successful proposal to Kamiya Kaoru will be sent to all papers and magazines company.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After receiving the package of 'Shougo Amakusa & Kamiya Kaoru up-coming wedding', all reporters were busy. They were shocked when the package was about the country's most sought-after bachelor getting married, the man who wouldn't be tied down by anyone. Yet what made the whole thing interesting was the woman was a elegantly-dressed young lady, not those who are whores-look-alike and sluts-look-alike. Without wasting time, they published what was in the package and started out to look for the main characters, Shougo Amakusa and Kamiya Kaoru.


	7. Forced

"Misao...what is that pale face of yours showing in the early morning. Don't crumple the paper, I want to read it later and what's with the noise outside?" Kaoru said with a yawn.

"Kaoru... Have you been hiding me something...Why didn't you tell me that you are getting married? Don't give me that shock look... See it yourself..." Misao said as she brought up the paper to Kaoru's eye level and pointing out of the curtain-covered window.

"What! Why are there so many people outside? Who is marrying? I did not say such things! I was at home that night!" exclaimed Kaoru.

She couldn't believe her eyes. There were pictures of 'her' with Shougo Amakusa dancing and laughing. That was not her at all. That Sunday night was an off day for her. She stayed at home as Misao was out with Aoshi. There was no way that woman in the article was her but there was no proof about that. No one will believe her. Then, her mind finally clicked. It was all done by the man who wouldn't let her off, Shougo Amakusa.

Misao then switched on the television.

"**Latest news, Shougo Amakusa had finally decided to become a family man. Reports showing that he proposed to his fiancée, know to be Kamiya Kaoru aged 21, in a Italy restaurant. To show his sincerity and love to her, he had booked the entire place just for that event. A romantic man indeed. Following up is an exclusive video clip on the proposing night. It is said that a reporter who had been tracking on Shougo Amakusa had the tape recorded**." Reported the news lady.

The scene of the couple talking softly, dancing in the grand hall was definitely something not to leave out, especially the words said by the woman in the video.

"Kaoru...after watching, I believe that the woman in there is not you. Her voice is simply too sweet to be yours but what are you going to do now? Reporters may be on the way here." Misao said earning a glare from Kaoru for saying that her voice was un-sweet.

"I... I... There is only one way to solve the whole thing. I need to find him immediately." Kaoru said and left to prepare.

Knowing her character, if Kaoru never say anything of wanting a help, Misao will not interfere. The problem can only be solved by Kaoru alone. She was equally shocked when loud noises outside their apartment woke her up. From the first look, Misao knew they were reporters.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Going through the crowds of reporters and cameras, Kaoru was getting dizzy from all the questions and snap shots. She answered no one and looked at no body. She was angered deeply.

Reaching the ShougoMuto Company, she went up to the receptionist counter. Immediately, she was greeted as "Miss Kamiya" and was led up to the highest floor of the building, to the room of 'Shougo Amakusa'.

Without courtesy, Kaoru opened the huge wooden two-door frame and slamming them shut. Sitting on the leather chair was the man that brought only trouble and pain to her.

"What do you what?! My life is ruin now and it's all because of you! Tell me! Who is the woman? I did not promise to marry you at all!" shouted Kaoru.

"Finally you came. Did you forget what I had said before? I'm a man of word. You are going to be my wife whether you like it or not." replied Amakusa.

"I can announce that the woman is not me! Surely, the woman whom you actually proposed to will be more willing to help me. She will be happy then anyone to be your wife. I do not!" Kaoru said with anger, thinking she was winning.

"Unfortunately, no one dares to mess with me my dear... Did you think that I would leave a way for you to go against me? Don't force me to do things that will hurt you deeper than ever Kaoru. You know who I am..." Amakusa whispered into Kaoru ears with dark aura projecting and took a step back.

He was serious. Yes, she knew that he is a ruthless man. He did things under-ground. She does not wish to be a burden to her close friends. To her, they are the most important people in her life, nothing must happen to them. With that thought, she decided.

"Don't harm my friends. What do you want? Okay, fine, I'll acknowledge the marriage. Are you happy, satisfied now?" Kaoru said as tears started to appear to her eyes.

Amakusa felt a prang of guilt and pain in his heart when he saw her tears. He then leans up to Kaoru's face, gently kissing the falling tears away.

"Good, now it's not that hard to be my wife. You will call me by my name in front of the media and your friends. You can get whatever you wished for as long as you don't turn against me. Money is nothing to me." Amakusa said.

"I don't even care about your wealth. All I want is a promise from you to me that you will never bring any harm to my friends." Kaoru said in a soft dejected voice.

"You got my word but you have to move into my mansion." Amakusa replied and felt happy when he knew that Kaoru was not a gold-digger, just as he thought before.

"But I'm living with Misao. She'll be alone!" Kaoru said when she heard the 'moving into his mansion'.

Looking into his eyes, there was nothing she could do but saying, "Fine!"

The room became in place of silence. Both had stopped their conversation. Then, Amakusa decided to get a kiss from his fiancée. Instead, he got rejected. He was unhappy.

"What was that? Didn't you agree to become my wife? Don't make me take my words back." He said.

"Yes, I did agree to become your wife but that does not mean I allow you to kiss or even touch me." Kaoru replied, looking out of the office large window with interest. The scenery was breath-taking.

"Now, let me tell you this. I will touch you whenever I want, wherever I want." He said and pulled Kaoru into him and gave her a deep kiss.

Kaoru was angry. This man was not respecting her. She gave him a slap across his face.

"How dare you." Amakusa whispered venomously and force Kaoru's body onto his cleared table.

He held her hands tightly above her head with one of his hands and pressured her kicking legs with his weight. Kissing her neck making bruises, he used his free hand and roamed freely against her body. His hand went under and lifted Kaoru's shirt up, revealing her white lacey bar. In no second, her bar was pushed up, revealing her round perfectly-shaped breast and instantly his mouth was on her nipple, licking them with pleasure.

Kaoru was struggling. He was abusing her body. He was going to rape her in his office in broad day light. Her breath stopped when she left his tongue licking and sucking her nipples.

Not noticing her broken form, Amakusa continued down to her jeans after taking care of her now-erected nipples. He was about to unbuckle her jeans button but stopped when he heard her pleading.

"Stop... Please...Stop..." Kaoru pleaded as tears flow freely down her face.

Immediately getting back his senses, he stopped his doings. His breath was heavy. He did the unthinkable. Yes, he had bedded many women but all was willingly yet Kaoru was the only one who caused him to act so rashly. He almost took her by force.

Kaoru was crying. The tears were unstoppable. She hugged her body on the floor when she was released. Never in her life had she encounter someone so strong that she could not defend herself. She was angry of herself and the man.

Amakusa calm himself down and went over to Kaoru's form. He wrapped his strong arms around her shivering body and said, "I'm sorry. You are the one who made me go over my line."

'Did I just hear him apologizing to me for what he had done? What did I do?' she thought. Kaoru was shocked when she heard his apology but was still angry. She then turned to his chest and started hitting repeating while saying, "I hate you! I hate you! How can you do that to me!?"

Amakusa could only hold his arms around her, not stopping her actions. He did hurt her forcefully. He'll let her cool down first. The only woman who ever resisted him was Kaoru. The only woman who caused so much distraction on him was also Kaoru. From then, he knew that Kaoru had a small part in his heart but he will never show it to her.

Slowly, Kaoru calmed down. Her hands were tired from the beatings. She then looked up into Amakusa's eyes and found 'love' showing but she was tired and didn't bothered. Unknowingly, she rested her head on his chest and falls asleep in his warm body.

Looking down at the sleeping Kaoru, Amakusa placed a light kiss on her forehead. 'You are mine, Kaoru.' He thought. He then carried her onto his leather sofa and placed her down gently. 'She looks like a innocent angel when she's sleeping.' He thought, having a small smile forming on his lips and went back to his table to do his work while watching Kaoru from the corner of his eyes.

Kaoru had slept for hours. Amakusa's secretary had entered before and saw the sleeping Kaoru. 'She looks so sweet' she thought and went out.

Finally, Kaoru was awake. She rubbed her eyes childishly which attracted Amakusa. It would be nice to see her waking up every morning beside him. 'Of course, after a night of vigorous activity would be better' he thought. He knew that Kaoru was awake and was looking intently at him but he didn't show. He continued his work, waiting for her to call him.

Kaoru was watching him. He was really a sight to see when working. He looked very serious. He got the charms around him. He was about to be her husband. As she thinks back, she remembers a look of 'love' in his eyes. 'Does that mean that he loves me? Just like what Misao had said was true? He loves me?' she thought while looking at him all the while.

Getting enough of her staring, Amakusa raised his eyes to her. Kaoru blushed when he saw her looking at him. He love that blushed.

"Erm... I should go now. When do you want me over your house?" asked Kaoru softly. She had decided to forget about the event earlier on.

"Within three days. I'll ask my men to get your things over first." He replied.

"Alright. Then, I better go now." She said.

"We'll go together. I've finished. The media should be waiting. I'll go with you." He said, not showing the concerns in his heart.

Amakusa packed his things and headed out of his office, not greeting his secretary goodbye. Kaoru was following beside him gave a small smile to his secretary instead. When they reached the first floor, flashes from the camera and questions from the reporters were everywhere.

Kaoru got nervous and crept closer to Amakusa. His warmth was something that made her felt comforted. In a moment, Kaoru had her arms clinging to Amakusa's. That small affection made him felt glad, that Kaoru found him as a protector to her. He took her hands, placing them around his waist and brought his arm over her shoulder. This made Kaoru blushed as she felt a deeper security.

"Mr. Shougo, when are you having your wedding dinner?"

"Miss Kamiya, why did you choose Shougo Amakusa as your husband?"

"Miss Kamiya, is he what he said, good in bed?"

"Mr. Shougo, is this a shot-gun marriage?"

"..."

"..."

Mostly all questions asked were burning the flame within Amakusa. With the deadest eyes, he looked at everyone and said, "It's none of you people concern." With that said, the crowd went silent and he left in his car with Kaoru.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sano, Megumi, Misao... I'll be fine. Don't worry. Haven't all of you wanted me to have a boyfriend? Now isn't it better that I'm getting married and Misao didn't Aoshi asked you to move into his apartment?" Explained Kaoru, with sadness hidden in her.

"Kaoru, that's not the point." Misao said, caring for her best friend.

"Yes. That's because we wanted to see you happy through the courting days and then get married to the suitable one. Not like this! Did he blackmail you into something? Tell us! Don't always keep things in you." Sano shouted.

"No, he did not. Don't worry. I'll have the courting days after my marriage." Kaoru lied.

"Shouldn't there be any wedding dinner? Aren't you going to show your cousin where you are going to live in?" Megumi asked.

"Er... there will be no wedding dinner. Amakusa said that a marriage is between the two but there will be a tea party for close friends. Guys, I'll be fine. If anything happened, I'll look for you the first moment. I promise. " Kaoru replied.

"Since you have decided, we'll support you. Just make sure to be very careful. You know that the man you are about to handle is a womanizer." Megumi said.

Since Megumi had agreed on Kaoru's action, Sano and Misao had nothing to say. If Megumi trusted Kaoru, they will too.


	8. Warming up

Megumi's last word was printed deeply into Kaoru's mind. 'He is a womanizer. He bedded countless women...including me.... I don't love him, why should I care.' she thought as she felt jealousy spread through her heart while packing her bag.

The tea party went on smoothly. They said their vows and exchanged the rings. The rings were actually specially designed by Amakusa. They were silvered in colour, with a string of gems around the rings. Kaoru's ring was of a string of sapphire gems and Amakusa's was of black diamond. On the underside of one ring had words carved. Words of 'Shougo K.Kao, my only luv' on Amakusa's ring but nothing was on Kaoru's.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amakusa was in his room. He was thinking of Kaoru. Dinner was prepared, awaiting her. 'She will be moving in today. Ango will pick her up. My fiancée....and now...my wife' He thought. From the tea party earlier on, he observed that her friends were people who can be trusted. It's no wonder that Kaoru cared so much for them.

Kaoru was surprised that a mansion would look so beautiful. It is totally different from the others, definitely the one that captures many eyes. Ango led her up to her room which she didn't know was also Amakusa's room.

The room door opened. The room was beautifully furnished. In there was a man wearing a white cotton shirt and sleeping pants. His name was Shougo Amakusa. Ango left her luggage and went off.

"Sorry, I didn't know that this is your room. Maybe Ango took me into the wrong one. I'll find him now." Kaoru said with nervy.

"We are married. You are sleeping with me and I don't take no for an answer." Amakusa said in a deep voice.

His word angered Kaoru. Her nervy state was turning into a explosive state. This man was all about himself.

"You can't force me to do things I dislike! Why are you men so so... egocentric! I will not sleep with you on the same bed or even in the same room!" shouted Kaoru.

"Yes I can and I will. Your friends.... Don't want to make them worry do you. Listen here, in this house, I am the master. Everyone listen to me including you. When I said a thing, you follow. You are sleeping with me." Amakusa said, without getting affected by Kaoru's fiery aura.

'My friends...'Kaoru thought sadly. For their safety, she'll do anything.

They were having dinner. Nothing was said throughout the meal. Kaoru was bored. After the luxurious dinner, Kaoru was alone. She was given the privilege to tour around the mansion. Then, something caught her eyes. They were picture frames on the wall.

'Picture of their family... Amakusa and his parents... a young girl with her parents... amakusa and the young girl.... His smiles definitely look good in his younger age but why is he keeping them away now? Who is the young girl? His sister?' Kaoru thought.

Following down to another lane, frames of Amakusa and the young girl increased. Finally coming to the end, she saw a frame of the grown girl.

'Is that Sayo...? Wait a minute, oh my god... now I remember! Sayo had told me before her name is Shougo Sayo when we first introduced!' Kaoru thought in disbelieved and went back to their room to ask Amakusa.

Amakusa had just taken his shower. He was wearing only his sleeping pants, showing his upper top body that women crave to touch. Just then, Kaoru stepped into the room. She blushed.

"Are you Sayo's brother?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes. How did you know her?" He replied eyeing at her suspiciously.

"We are friends. We knew each other at the DARK-side." She continued.

"I see. Now take a bath and sleep. Your night-wears are in the cupboard. Wear them." Amakusa said as he nodded, continuing their conversation.

"What night-wears? I have my own sleeping clothes!" Kaoru argued.

"You will wear them." Amakusa said deeply.

'For my friends....' She thought sadly and went over to the cupboard to take out a night-wear. She opened and gasped at what she saw. All the night-wears were too revealing. Colours ranging from different shades of blue to black and pure white. Going against her luck, she closed her eyes and picked put one. It was a baby-blue doll-like see through lace trim night-wear. Kaoru hit her head thinking 'so much for the luck!' and went off to the bath room. Working in Dark-side made Kaoru bought many different matching bras and panties designs. She took a long bath and wore the night-wear. Looking into the mirror, she prayed for the night saved.

Amakusa was already in the bed with the quilt covered up to his waist, reading a book. His mouth nearly dropped opened when he saw Kaoru. There she was, standing in their room, wearing practically nothing. The see-through night-wear showed him her matching bra and panty. Her long wet hair was over her shoulder. She looked like a fallen angel.

Kaoru noticed him. She blushed when he did not take his sight off her. She dried and combed her hair and went to the other side of the empty space of the bed, leaving a large space between them. After greeting Amakusa a soft 'goodnight', she buried herself under the comfy quilt.

"Is that the way to greet me goodnight? How about a kiss to end the night?" Amakusa whispered as he shifted himself closer to Kaoru's form.

Kaoru's body jerked when she heard him. Lifting up the quilt and turning to him, she was shocked when Amakusa's face was directly in front of hers, their mouths centimeters away. Before He could do anything, Kaoru made the first move. She gave a peck on his cheek turned around again.

Unsatisfied with that, Amakusa flipped Kaoru's body to the middle of the bed, with him on top of her.

"That is not counted as a kiss Kaoru... A kiss from a husband to his wife is like this..."he said and drove his mouth onto Kaoru's.

Her eyes widened in shock at the feel of his lips pressed against hers. She couldn't move. Fear was the first emotion that hit her full force, until he cautiously began to nibble and lick at her lips.

Feeling her relax, Amakusa softly licked at her lips, asking for entrance so he could taste more of her. Slowly she opened her mouth to him as he dipped his tongue deep within. 'She tastes like sweet honey and wine mixed together' he thought as their kiss became more intense. He felt his body light on fire at the sheer intensity of emotions she was able to bring forth from within him. Then she started to kiss him back.

Kaoru allowed him to kiss her deeply. He expertly massaged her tongue with his, emitting a moan from within her. Tentatively, she tasted him back and he moaned in pleasure at her timid advance. Getting out of breath, Kaoru placed her hands on his bare chest. Her face was flushed and was breathing unevenly. The same goes for Amakusa but instead of flushing, he felt a need of release.

She could feel his arousal pushing against her stomach. His eyes were purely covered with lust. She wasn't ready for the body-binding yet.

"No... I'm not ready for that yet..." she whispered softly.

Amakusa heard her and had to lower his urges. He will wait till she's willing. Getting off the bed, he went to the bathroom to have a cold shower. Kaoru thought he was angry but he said no. When he returned, Kaoru had fallen asleep. He picked her form and laid her beside him.

Feeling the sudden warm, Kaoru snuggled closer to his bare-chested body, unconsciously placing her hands on his chest. Looking at her for several minutes, Amakusa coved their body with the quilt and fall asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning sun-lights were shinning through the windows. Amakusa was awake by then. He was looking at Kaoru sleeping face, touching her cheeks. Her breathing was changing. She was about to awake. Amakusa pretended to be still sleeping.

Kaoru woke up when the strong sun-lights shone on her face. She turned her face and notice that Amakusa was still sleeping. Curiosity rage in her. She wanted to know the feel of his hair, his skin. Thinking that he was in a deep sleep, she towered over him and pushes the strands of hair covering his eyes. 'Smooth' she thought. Just then, Amakusa decided to give her a morning shock. He opened his eyes when her hands were trailing along his lips.

"Arh! I was... I was.... Good morning! There was something on your lips. I was just clearing them away." Kaoru stammered.

"Good morning. Finished your clearing?" Amakusa said, with a hint of tease.

"Yes. Oh! School! I'll be late home. I got to work." Kaoru continued as she got up the bed, heading to the bathroom.

"No, you are to stop work immediately. You are now recognized as my wife. The place does not suit your reputation." He said in a serious tone.

Kaoru had compromised with him in many ways but on subjects regarding her job, she will not hang her head down. DARK-side was the place that brought her laughter, money and friends. She felt a debt to the pub she works for.

"I will not quit my job. No matter what you say, I will continue the job as and when I like. I can pay my own fees and support myself! You can't interfere with my freedom! Don't use my friends to blackmail me!" Kaoru said in anger and slammed the bath room door shut.

Amakusa was angered. He knew that Kaoru would not quit her job. He disliked her working in that environment where many men were drooling after her body, barely any clothes covering. She was his to see, his to touch. There were no chances for them to be together if she works daily. She had schools to attend in the day and work in the night while he had to work everyday. He got to think of something.

"Okay, you can continue your job but not everyday. If you can't agree with that, I'll look up for your boss personally." Amakusa said while they were having their breakfast.

Kaoru thought for a while and decided to come on terms with him. She replied him saying that she will discuss with the boss. Additionally, she told him that working on Friday, Saturday and Sunday is a must. All Amakusa did was nodded.

There, the months passed. Amakusa showered Kaoru with small little presents, giving her surprises at times but always ended up in a bad situation.

_**Flashback:**_

Kaoru had already known her working schedule. Today is one of the days she got to stay at home and wait for Amakusa. They had planned to have dinner outside.

"Change into your casual clothes. I'll be ready in minutes." Amakusa said when he reached home.

Kaoru was shocked when she heard him. 'Casual clothes? Where are we going?' she thought. She was wearing a simple top and a three-quad jean and Amakusa appeared in a white cotton sweat-shirt and black pants, unlike his usual dressing. He looked younger. Instead of a business man, he looked like an undergraduate student, with looks of a model.

This day, Kaoru had many doubts. Firstly, she was not in any of those expensive clothing. Secondly, whenever they went out, they were driven around by the chauffeur but this time Amakusa was driving the car and he stopped and parked at the mall, frequently visited by many young adults like Kaoru. Thirdly, they ate their dinner at a fast-food restaurant.

He held her hands like normal couples did, entwining their fingers together, locking them firmly. That was so un-like of him. The usual him never held her hands once in the public but only placing his arms around her waist.

"Wait here for me." Amakusa said and went off.

When he returned, he had a bunch of jasmines nicely wrapped up in his hands. Every girl in the mall was looking at him, wishing that flower in his hand was for them. They were eyeing at the direction he was walking to, Kaoru. They gave a look of envy at her and turned their heads away.

"For you." He said as he kissed her forehead.

"How did you know that Jasmines are my favorites? Why are you showing me all of your acts in public? Are you trying to play a game?" Kaoru asked in suspicious although touched.

"Shouldn't a husband treat his wife with everything he felt for her? Come on, let's go." He answered, looking deep into Kaoru's sapphire eyes that made her blushed and gave out a smile.

They walked through the entire mall with many shopping bags in Amakusa's hands. All the bags were Kaoru's. As long as Kaoru's eyes lingered on a thing for a minute or longer, he would buy them. Having enough of his wasteful yet sweet way, Kaoru argued with him.

"What is wrong with you!? I have my own money and there is no need to buy everything that my eyes laid on!" Shouted the angered Kaoru.

"You are my woman, my wife. There is nothing I can't afford. Shouldn't you be glad that I am your husband?" Amakusa replied as the flame is his body was starting to burn.

Here he was, trying to please her for a day got reprimanded. No one gets away with that, not even his wife. Kaoru was boiling. Her husband was not listening to her. Suddenly, their entwined hands were let off. Amakusa facial expression had changed from a relax to a stern one.

"Go home. Now." He said and walked away, dropping all the shopping bags onto the floor with Kaoru, earning stares from the passer-bys.

The ride home was unbearable. The intense anger between the two was chocking. When they reached home, Amakusa went straight to his study room. He did not come out until the wee morning.

_**End of Flashback**_

Bad situations were often made up naturally after a day or two without talking to each other. It was always Amakusa who gave in first. Looking at Kaoru's non-expression face was a torture to him. They talked about their strained matters and both gave ways. Things were getting better since then.

Although nothing went over then just passionate kissing on the bed and times when they were out together on the streets, Kaoru was slowly falling in love with Amakusa while his love for her had increased to a higher level.

"Kaoru how did you managed to tame that lion?" Misao asked when they met up in school.

"What are you talking about Misao? I don't get a thing?" Kaoru replied in confusion.

"Look at this month's 'Woman magazine' and you'll know. The content about your husband." Misao continues, clarifying the doubts of Kaoru.

**Woman Magazines:**

**Where had Shougo Amakusa been too these months of night? Where is the Prince of Sex and Night? According to recent party women, Shougo Amakusa had not been turning up in the pubs he usually goes to. Women had not received any of his calls for the late night service. Did he really stay at home with his wife throughout the months? That was surely unbelievable. The man who captured many hearts is laying down on one and that's his wife, Shougo Kamiya Kaoru. Ladies out there, better start to look for another. This man is taken!**


	9. Familiarity

Sayo returned from England after three months there with her beloved boyfriend, Shouzo. The first news she heard was her brother was married. That was unexpected. Knowing her brother, even if the woman he bedded was pregnant even when he had done the precaution, he will arrange for an abortion for her immediately. What shocked her most was the name of his brother's wife, Kamiya Kaoru which is now shown as Shougo Kaoru.

"That was certainly unexpected Kaoru! We are now a family! So, when are you and my brother having some kids for me to play with huh?" Sayo, who didn't know much about their sex life, teased which made Kaoru's face went red.

Over the days, living with the Shougo family, Kaoru discovered something more about her husband. Shougo Amakusa had a soft side for his baby little sister even though his cold side was more frequently shown.

"Brother, my birthday is coming... you know that right? Can I have a small small request from you...? Pretty please???" Sayo said in the sweetest voice of her.

"Say it out and I'll think about it." Amakusa who was sitting on the large sofa replied looking at her suspiciously while holding onto Kaoru's waist.

"Well... I am thinking of organizing a party in the house.... I've made some new friends during the education trip and I would like to invite them over... I know you hate big noisy crowd in the house... but... but... just once brother once is all I request..." pleaded Sayo.

Unable to see the sad looks on his sister's face, Amakusa agreed, earning a hug from her. He must also get something for her too. Taking a chance to spend the day with Kaoru, he asked her to leave a day off for him which she agreed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were walking along the busy streets, looking for a suitable gift for Sayo.

"What have you got in mind to get for her, Amakusa?" Kaoru asked in curious.

"I'm not really sure too... I've never bought her one before. All I did was putting an amount in her bank." Amakusa said as he held hands with Kaoru.

"You did what? How can you be so un-thoughtful? She is your sister, isn't she?!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"That is why I wanted to get one for her this time, with you around." He said and winked at Kaoru.

Passer-bys were looking at the couple. Some even recognized them as the Shougo couple and thought that they look wonderful together, a compatible pair. Both carrying charm and beauty wherever they go. Woman eyed seductively at Amakusa while men drooled at the sight of Kaoru but both only had eyes for each other.

Finally, they shopped a gift for Sayo. It was a crystal bracelet wrapped in a musical box.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Preparations for the party were done. There will be two dressing in the party. One which is formally dressed and the other sexily dressed. Sayo was dressed up in a pearl-white shimmering gown, waiting for her guest. Shouzo was standing beside her, dressed in a matching suit with Sayo, his fiancée, the love of his life.

A pink diamond ring from Shouzo; He proposed to her when the clock struck twelve. They were at his house during the night before her 22nd birthday. After hours of continuous love-making, he popped the question.

_**Flashback:**_

They had their baths after hours of soul-binding and were sitting on the sofa, playing with their cat, Shine. The cat was picked up by the both. Shouzo had his arms around Sayo's slim body. Slowly leaving their cat aside, he held Sayo's face towards him and gave her a kiss full of love, leaving them breathless.

"I love you, Sayo. Love you so much." He whispered with deeps feelings as he kissed and held her gently in his warmth.

"I love you too. You will always be my one and only man." Sayo expressed her deep love to Shouzo.

With that said, Shouzo got the courage he needed and fell onto his knees. Holding her hand with his, he asked, "Will you marry me, Shougo Sayo? Will you give me the chance to make you the happiest woman?"

Tears were falling out. Sayo was touched by his sincere and deep words. Immediately once he finished his sentence, she flung herself onto him crying out saying 'yes' repeatedly.

_**End of flashback**_

Another was a present from his brother. This was the first time he gave her a present. In the past, money was all he gave. This year she had all her loves ones with her. She had already received the best present from the two people she loves most.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aren't you staying home? It's her birthday you know...and it is also her engagement party." Kaoru said as she dressed up for Sayo's party.

She was wearing a simple yet elegant light blue gown. Today was the night for Sayo. A simple gown is enough.

"I am staying for her engagement party but not the other half. I've got things to finish up in the office." Amakusa replied while fixing his matching suit with Kaoru's.

Soon, everyone arrived in their gowns. Misao had arrived with Aoshi and Sano with Megumi. Congrats were constantly heard. Love songs were sung by Shouzo to Sayo. Champagnes were cheered and slow-moving song was played. All couples were dancing with their partner.

"May I?" Amakusa asked Kaoru as he held his hand out.

"Of course." Kaoru answered.

As they were dancing, Amakusa whispered softly into Kaoru's sensitive ears, "If I have not forgotten, someone had said before that I will not have the chance to dance with her."

"Hey, that's unfair! Fine, then we'll stop dancing." Kaoru said softly as she moved away from him.

"Just kidding baby." Amakusa said teasingly and he pulled her into his arms again.

Soon, the gowns and suits were changed into night-partying clothes. Amakusa had been gone by then. Sayo had changed into a hot pink tube-top and denim mini skirt, Misao had changed into a dark green bare-back-top and tight fitting jeans, Megumi had changed into a strapless body fitting blood-red dress and lastly Kaoru had changed into a black see-through off-shoulder top with a matching bra inside and a tightly hugged-ass jeans.

Not only did the other male-guest drooled when they saw their change but also their own man except of Kaoru's. Needless to say, their man was also attracting the girls at the party. Yet, there was a man with bright red hair and golden-amber eyes looking at Kaoru.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Amakusa was in his office, finishing the last bits of his documents. He then rested his back on his leathered chair and looked lovingly at the photo of Kaoru framed up in a glass frame on his table. He was missing her already.

The dance they had during Sayo's engagement party was unforgettable. They were moving as one. He felt Kaoru's warm form on his. They didn't let each other away until it was time for Amakusa to go.

As quickly as possible, he finished up the last bits and headed home. He can't wait to see what Kaoru was wearing for the raving night party. They had not had any sexual acts over the months, not even once. 'Maybe tonight is the day, he thought. He loves Kaoru more than anything and he will show it through his actions.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru was getting board in the party. Everyone got their own partner. No doubt there were men who ask her for her dance but she rejected them. She didn't felt right to accept. 'What is he doing right now?' she thought about her husband as she fingered her wedding ring. Then she remembered something.

'There were words engraved on the underside to Amakusa's ring. I remembered touching those traces of words when I put the ring onto his finger... why isn't any on mine? What did he engrave on his ring?' she thought as she took out her ring from her finger and placing it back again.

All in a while, the golden-amber eye man was checking out on Kaoru. His eyes were reflecting a hidden love and sorrow. Then, Kaoru and he had their eye contact. For the first time in her life, she found someone with eyes that capture her. Looking at the pair of eyes brought out some familiarity. Somehow she feels that she had seen them before. Every feeling vanished when Misao's sharp voice broke their contact.

"Kaoru... why aren't you dancing? Is it because your husband is not with you?" Misao teased.

"Jou-chan, just grab a guy and have fun. Who cares about your husband...? He is not around any way..." Sano continued, his arm over Megumi shoulder.

"Ya, it's alright. My brother would probably be at his office the whole night. That man is a workaholic. I can introduce you one...... let me see... arh... Battousai! Battousai! Here!" Sayo said and shouted across the hall when she spotted the person whom she was looking for.

All but Sayo, Shouzo and Kaoru looked shocked when they heard the name. Unsure whether they thought of the same person in their mind, they finally saw the guy named Battousai. The height, the hair, his eyes and his face except for that cross scar. He looked like their dead friend, Kaoru's dead lover Himura Kenshin. His eyes were of the same colour like Kenshin when he gets angry. He was Kenshin's twin brother, Himura Battousai.

"This is Battousai everyone. He is a friend of Shouzo's during the England education trip. 26 years old, an assistant lecturer. Battousai, this is Misao, Aoshi, Sano, Megumi and Kaoru." Sayo said, introducing them to each other.

"Hi, it's a pleasure." Battousai greeted as he looked at everyone in the eyes and stopped longer when he faced Kaoru.

'Why is he looking at me in that way? Do I know him? He certainly looks familiar.' She thought.

The two couples except Sayo and Shouzo noticed the strange look emerging from Kaoru's face.

"Come on, let's dance! Don't just sit there Kaoru. Dance with Battousai! It's my birthday... please..."Sayo pleaded.

"Alright...alright..." Kaoru replied as she looked up to Battousai's face for assurance.

He nodded and led her to the dance floor. At first, Kaoru felt nervous. Kicking away that nervy mind, she stated to dance like usual. Her body moves sensually. Her moves go perfectly well with her partner of the dance. His moves were perfect.

While they were dancing, Sano and the rest were looking at them. They couldn't believe their eyes. Battousai was right in front of him. Yes, they knew him through Kenshin. They also knew that Battousai had a slight interest in Kaoru but she was his brother's girlfriend. Other than their almost similar appearance, they had different character. Kenshin was a gentleman, treating everyone with the right amount of respect and courtesy. Whereas Battousai is a man who cared for no one and respected no one that is of course until Kaoru showed up.

They saw the looks in his eyes when he was looking at Kaoru. They knew right away that he wanted her and will do anything to achieve his desire. To this side of him, they found a similarity between Shougo Amakusa and him. Sensing that Kaoru had no idea of whomever he was, they decided to leave the matter aside and continue their dance nut a meet up with Battousai is necessary.

After several dance, Kaoru and Battousai went to get their drinks and have a rest. They talked awkwardly at the beginning but after a few sentences, they were having a fine conversation.

"So, you are married?" Battousai asked as he eyed on her wedding-finger ring.

"Ya... just recently. How about you? Arh! Sorry, I didn't mean to interfere..." Kaoru answered in embarrassment.

"No... Still single and available. If you are still unmarried, I'll go for you." He replied truthfully which made Kaoru face red.

They continue their chats on different topics. Through the conversation, Kaoru had giggled, smile and laughed. Her every movements and reactions were an attraction to Battousai. He couldn't get enough of her. Just as she turned her head around to hide her embarrassed on what Battousai had said, she noticed her husband.

**BATTOUSAI'S POV:**

_My dead twin brother definitely had a good taste in woman. Since you are gone, I'll take your place from her. You had the chance with her and its mine now. You should be glad that I did not snatch her away from you when you are still alive dear brother. She will be mine soon! Whether she is married or not doesn't concern me. I'll kill her husband eventually. _

When he saw that her eyes were on something far away, he followed her eye line. There was a man standing tall who gave out a powerful aura equally to his. 'Is that the husband?' he thought. Feeling impolite, Kaoru cut her sight and faced back to him.

"Sorry. My husband is home. It's a pleasure chatting with you." Kaoru said as she excused herself.

"Hold on. Maybe we could meet out for some tea if it's possible. Is there any way that I can contact you? Unless you do not accept me as a friend..." Battousai asked taking his cell phone out, stopping her.

Kaoru was someone who doesn't give her numbers away easily unless she trusted him or her. Although she knew Battousai just a few minutes, she found a strangely familiar feeling towards him as if she knew him long ago.

"No! Of course not!" Kaoru exclaimed as she told him her number and went off.


	10. Loved

Just then, Amakusa arrived home. The place was smoky, dark and noisy with all the loud music going on. He scanned through the dance floor and found his wife. What shocked him was his wife is dancing with a man he remembered as her dead lover. His breath stopped.

'What the hell...'he thought giving his breath out.

He didn't make any move towards them but was about to when they ended their dance. Unfortunately, his legs were not listening to his command when he saw them resting and starting a conversation. He continued to watch.

In a sudden, he felt jealousy, fear and anger flowing within his body. His sexily dressed wife was dancing way too closely with a man who looks almost exactly like her dead lover and she was having laughing and occasionally blushed in their conversation. Worse still, he saw the man taking out his cell phone and punching in some numbers.

Although he knew that she didn't have the memories of him, he felt threatened.

'What if her memories are coming back?' he thought.

Amakusa's thought was cut off when a jasmine scent was smelt, the smell of his wife. Indeed, Kaoru was heading towards him and the man with red hair was no longer at his seat.

"Welcome home. Are you tired?" Kaoru asked in concern.

"No, I'm not. Who is that man dancing with you? You gave him your number?" Amakusa asked when his jealousy took over his senses.

"Hey... trust my judgment of people! He is a friend of Sayo... Someone is jealous..." Kaoru teased and got a deep kiss from him.

The kissed was hungry and it seems to be looking for reassurance.

"Yes, I am. My beautiful sexily dressed wife is dancing with a man who may have sexual thoughts on you." He said.

This was the first time he admitted to Kaoru that he was jealous. She found him surprisingly sweet and cute at that moment. His behavior was like a child, wanting more sweets. So she gave him a smooch on his lips.

Amakusa was shocked when he felt Kaoru's lips. Although it was only a smooch, he felt happy. It was the first time Kaoru had initiated a kiss. He looked at her embarrassed faced and smile.

'Still the innocent kid, I see? But will always be my wife.' H thought as he tilted Kaoru's chin up and gave her another kiss, a kissed that was shared only between married couples.

Battousai was seething in anger when he saw the couples loving acts. He turned away and left the party, thinking of Kaoru.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unused to the surrounding where there are many people, people who knew him as Sayo's brother, he stopped his affections towards Kaoru. Looking down at her, he tried fighting off the strong urge in taking her into their room and make-love to her all night. 'Sex' was no longer the word used between them. He would show her how much he felt for her. He will make passionate love to her and only her.

Kaoru was thinking the same too. She felt a strong feeling from him when he looked into his eyes. Never once did he say the three words that all women would like to hear from their lover. She was waiting to hear those words coming out from his mouth. Maybe tonight was the night to show him she loves him equally. When Kaoru looked back at him, he found love and desire in her eyes. She seems to be giving him her answer to his needs.

"Are you sure, Kaoru? I can't stop once I started." Amakusa whispered, hoping that her answer would be positive and he got it when she nodded her head against his chest.

In a swift, he carried Kaoru into his arms and headed up the stairs. He needed to hold out until they got to their room. The moment she nodded her head, he felt the raging desire to take her there and then.

Everyone was having their fun through the party. No one had noticed their disappearing forms except for some.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amakusa locked the door when they were inside and laid Kaoru onto their bed, the bed where no night activities had ever occurred before. Bringing a woman back to his mansion was the last thing he ever thought of doing. Other then the maids and Sayo, Kaoru was the first woman to enter his mansion and the only one who shared his room and bed with.

This was going to be a night that both of them would remember. The first night was blurred for Kaoru as she was drunk. This time round, she is awake with a clear mind. Amakusa had in his mind that he'll make Kaoru remember.

"This is the last time I'm asking. Are you sure?" Amakusa asked as he towered over Kaoru's form on their bed.

Kaoru was getting nervous. Her breaths were getting loud. On this night she had decided to give herself completely to her husband.

Taking her nod as an answer, Amakusa leaned down, pressing his bodies against her and gave her a soft kiss on her red lips to ease her tension. Kaoru fidgeted at first but relaxed to his warm lips and their tongues met as Kaoru granted his entrance.

Their passionate kiss broke. Amakusa looked into Kaoru's eyes and continues as he places soft kisses along the trails of her ears and down to her neck, licking sensually. She moaned as she felt his hands going under her top, caressing her tummy and pulling it over her head. He lowers his head and places gentle kisses along her chest, sucking them occasionally.

Kaoru slipped her fingers into his hair, feeling the silkiness of it as she massage, bringing out more pleasure to Amakusa as he encircled one of his arms around her waist and the other moving up and down her thigh. Soon, her tight jean was pulled out.

There, Kaoru laid in front of him in her bra and underwear for the first time. Just as he was to continue, Amakusa felt Kaoru's hands on his shoulders stopping him.

"Do you want to stop now?" Amakusa asked as his breaths sounded shallow.

"No... it's just that... you are still fully clothed and I... I am already...." Kaoru replied, blushing furiously.

"Do not be embarrassed or nervous for I, Amakusa will fully make up for any wrongs I have done, not once but many times tonight." His eyes gleamed with mischief.

She shivered at his words of promise, but soon disappeared as she felt his warm lips meet hers in a soft kiss. He thought he could keep it slow at first but the sweet taste of her mouth made him want more.

Wanting to satisfy him, Kaoru hands instantly went under his top to his abs and traced the contours of his muscles working their way all over his chest and arms. Moans were heard from her husband. With one hand, she pulled over the shirt over his head. Amakusa's pants were becoming increasingly uncomfortable with each delicate stroke of her fingers. He stared at her eyes light up with hunger as she played with his body.

He bought her closer to him and undid the clasps on her bra as he kisses her shoulder blades. His eyes drifted from hers, and made their way slowly down her beautiful body.

Kaoru's cheeks turned a bright red and her hands came up to cover her breasts, her arms wrapping about her chest.

"Put your arms down," he said and moved a bit closer, his lips brushing along hers.

'They were perfect. They weren't too small but weren't too big.' He thought. He was positive they would fit his hands. Wanting her to know what she always did to him, he took her hand lightly, placing it over the bulge of his pants. She inhaled sharply with eyes wide. He reached up, cupping her cheek and pulling her face close.

"This is what you always did to me Kaoru..." Amakusa moaned with the feeling of Kaoru's hands on his harden manhood.

Soon, any clothing remaining between them seem to disappear in the blink of an eye.

Amakusa reached out, cupping one of her breast and began to lightly massage. Kaoru was tensing in pleasure. The muscles within her legs were shaking as he placed his large hands down on her thighs, lapping her breasts with his tongue and lightly biting into the flesh. Kaoru shivered once more, letting out a slight breathy moan.

Having enough of his teasing, Kaoru forced Amakusa's back onto the bed, with her straddling on his waist. She will not give in to his torture. Forgetting about their naked body, Kaoru mind changes into a sultry cat. The desires were too strong. She then leaned forward to his face and gave him a deep kiss as he ran his thumb over her hard nipples, feeling a shudder run over her body and purred her name softly, breaking their kiss.

"Kao...." He purred.

"Arh... Amakusa..." Kaoru moaned in return.

She licked and nibbled on his nipple and a gasp escaped Amakusa as his ignored nipple was suddenly pinched by Kaoru's hand. The other hand continued to gently move across his chest and stomach, arousing the man even more. Amakusa sucked in a breath as Kaoru's hands slipped lower and tickled his navel.

"Arh...Kaoru...."

His eyes flew open again as fingers touched and wrapped around his swelling member and started to stroke. He tilted his head back against the pillow and groaned as Kaoru's hand gently stroked his cock. He couldn't believe that she was doing that! He was lost. Completely and utterly lost in the feeling of Kaoru stroking him slowly, gently, then harder, faster. He groaned as he felt himself tremble. So close, so close... when she suddenly stopped, groaning in dis-pleasure.

Kaoru heard his groan and continued tracing a line from the tip of my manhood then to its base below. She played with the twin spheres in her hand with contractions and expansions, teasing him even more.

"Arh... Arh.... Kaoru..."

He couldn't stop the waves of pleasure that radiated throughout his body. Kaoru's hands were warm, her palms kneading him slowly then fast, then slowly. Pre-cum dripped from his member.

Kaoru kissed, licked and encircled the tip of his manhood and began to gently suck with her mouth. The softness of her lips sent tingles up Amakusa's spine. She then ran her tongue along its bottom, all the way down to his balls and clamped her lips on them, sucking.

'Is she trying to sip all of me...? Arh...' he thought.

She swirled her tongue around the tip again and began to bob her head up and down. Amakusa ran his hands through her raven long hair enjoying the feeling of Kaoru's hot mouth on his erected member. He wasn't able to last very long in her mouth and in a second, he let loose.

"I'm cumming... Kao... Arh....!!!!" Amakusa moaned loudly as he shoots his load right into her throat.

Surprisingly Kaoru gulped it down pretty easily and ran her tongue up and down the underside of my cock licking the flavor off of it as it went limp. Amakusa was breathing hardly after a release. Never did he thought that Kaoru was good in that when she's awake than drunk.

"Mmm... you taste fabulous..." Kaoru giggled and shared a kiss with him, allowing him to taste his essences.

Recovering himself, Amakusa threw her hands around his neck to allow her to taste him even more. His experienced tongue fought her over dominance as his skilled hands messaged her breast once again, rolling her aching nipple between his fingers making her moan in sweet torture. Pulling from her mouth so she could breath, he bent to take the other breast into his mouth.

"Arh... Arh... Amakusa....."

Slowly kissing her neck working his way down, he reached her lower stomach. Kaoru whimpered when he moved his hand to caress her knee and up her inner thigh. Lowering himself between her thighs, he nuzzled against her wetted core and slid a finger into her weeping hole. 'She's so tight!' he thought as he plunged in another into her womanhood.

"Arh... Arh... Arh.... Stop... Stop..."

"I'm cumming... Arh... Arh... Amakusa...!!!"

With his fingers plunging in and out of her made Kaoru moaned out in release and

Amakusa tasted all of her. It was like heaven when he heard screaming his name in pleasure, breathing unevenly. By this time, his limped member had come back to life again.

"You tasted equally sweet Kaoru...and I'm having more...." Amakusa said with his lust-filled eyes.

Giving her no time to rest, he held firmly onto her thighs, flicked out his tongue and slid between her sweet womanhood, claiming them for real this time as she moaned and writhed against him, leaving her a quivering, breathless mass of need and sensations again.

Feeling a warm wet tongue made Kaoru cried out in shock. A chill ran through her entire body. She tried to back away from the foreign feeling but the firm grip on her thighs held her in place as she felt Amakusa's tongue lap her vigorously. His tongue jabbed her womanhood mercilessly as he sucked her, as if he was starving. Over and over he nipped and sucked her folds, as she screamed his name. Finally, unable to take it anymore, her inner walls contracts around his tongue telling that she was almost there. Heightening her pleasure, he drove one last deep suck and dipped into her core earning Kaoru's scream as her sweet juices spurted out which Amakusa gladly drank. Sliding up her body, he lowered his lips to hers, letting her taste her arousal on his tongue as the tip of his swelling member grinded against her stomach.

"Please.... Amakusa.... Please..... I need.... Arh...." Kaoru moaned feeling a missing touched down her core.

"Please what... Kaoru... Tell me... What do you need..." Amakusa said grinding against her, brushing his erected manhood over Kaoru's awaiting core.

"Need you.... I need you... inside.... Arh... Arh..."

"Make love to me.... Amakusa...." As she continued to moaned.

Listening to her moans and feeling her straining her sweat-hot body upwards against him, begging to be taken, he then grabbed and lifted the crook of her knees, so that her legs were up. He bent and spread them apart. Unable to withstand the temptation, Amakusa placed the tip of his manhood against her heated core and entered her in one full swift.

"Arh!!! Kaoru......!"

"Arh!!! Amakusa.......!" Kaoru shouted out in pain from the sudden intrusion.

Had she known his size would hurt her, she would not have been so eager to have him in her.

Amakusa was shaking with tension as her warm tight wall-muscles squeezed around him, making it hard not to spill his seed completely inside her in an instant. He felt so good inside her.

"So tight.... You're so tight Kaoru.... So hot... Arh..." Amakusa moaned.

As if sensing her pain, he started to withdraw which caused her to gasp. Her pain was converting to a sort of pleasure. Automatically, Kaoru wrapped her legs around Amakusa's waist, pulling him closer to her hot body to prevent him from withdrawing. Their breathings were deep and rushed.

He knew he couldn't hold out from her much longer as he felt the need to release. Noticing the burning look in her eyes, he started to move gently but under the pleading of Kaoru's voice, he quickened his thrust. Each time, thrusting deeper, rougher and faster into her tight hot core.

Kaoru's nails scratched his back, it hurt but he continued thrusting with every moan she gave out.

"Arh! Arh! Arh!.... Arh! Arh! Arh!" Loud moans were spreading in their room.

"You are so big... filled me up... so big...." Kaoru moaned loudly as she followed the rhythm of their love-making.

Kaoru's dirty words made Amakusa lose his control. Her muscles clenched and unclenched, bring him closer to his peak. He gave her one last deep thrust and arched his body, throwing his head back sending his silken hair cascading over his back as their scream filled the room when he spilled his seeds deep into Kaoru's womb. At the same time, Kaoru squeezed tightly on his member, releasing her juices, milking him dry.

Their moans and growls encored in their room as he slipped his limped member out of

Kaoru's wet womanhood. Their heartbeats were fast and their breaths were uneven. Amakusa had his body lying on Kaoru's form, his face breathing through the pillow.

Getting his normal breath back, he lifted his face and lowered to look at Kaoru's flushed, heavy breathing face. He shifted his body, supporting his weight with his arms

so as not to crash Kaoru. Looking at the woman he had just made love to, the woman who was known to be his wife, he nuzzle her neck and cheek and gave her a passionate kiss which she gladly accepted.

Leaving her swollen lips, Amakusa placed his forehead against hers and said those three words.

"I love you. Always love you, Kaoru." He confessed.

Tears merged in her eyes when she heard him say those words with affections. Lifting her hands, he brought his ear to her mouth and whispered back.

"I love you too. Love you, Amakusa."

Hearing those words from Kaoru was making him hard again. His breathing was becoming uneven which worried Kaoru.

"Are you alright? Your breathing is uneven." Kaoru towered over Amakusa's form, not noticing that she was still naked, giving her husband the view of her moving chest as she talks.

In a sudden, Kaoru was flipped under Amakusa. He leaned near her ear and nuzzles his nose into her hair. 'God he loved her scent!'

"Kaoru.... Kao baby.... Are you ready for another go?" He whispered mischievously into her ears.

Feeling her fidgeting out of nervousness, he pulled her to his chest in a smooth tug and stroked her beautiful hair as he tilted her chin so that she stared at him. Love was shining in their eyes.

Round two of their passionate love-making started again. Sucking her finger into his mouth and swirling his tongue over her skin sensually. Kaoru pulled out her finger from his luscious lips and pushed him on the bed. She leaned down to kiss him, but licked his lips instead, teasing him but he slithered his wet tongue into her mouth, tasting pure innocence. Once again, licking, sucking, nibbling, and swirling her skin with his tongue around her pulse.

Over and over again, they made love throughout the night. Finally, Amakusa decided to let his precious wife rest for the day. Laying her head against his shoulder, she could feel his heartbeat strong against her ear, and it soothed her. Soon the married couple fell asleep in exhaust.


	11. Thinking of U

Kaoru woke up, feeling sore throughout her body especially her lower region. An arm was draped over her naked chest. With a blushed, she slowly moved her husband's hands away.

Her husband was still sleeping. Leaning towards his cheek, she laid him a kiss. As a light sleeper, that kiss woke Amakusa up.

"Morning. It's time to wake up. You'll be late for work." Kaoru said to him in his ear softly.

Instead of getting up, he pulled Kaoru's body onto his and hugged her tightly, loving the feel of her naked form on his.

"Do you want to stay at home today? Last night must have worn you out...Kao." Amakusa said teasingly looking at her sudden flushed face.

Although loving the way he called her, Kaoru said in embarrassment, "I'm fine. Now, wash your face and prepare to work!"

After a night of uncountable love-making, his Kaoru was still so shy but he also knew something. His Kaoru is a wild cat at those times. Looking at her form, putting on her thin night-wear as she walked into the bath room, he felt blessed to have her.

Suddenly, there was a shout 'oh my god!' from the bath room. Just as Amakusa was about to rushed through door, a wet Kaoru wrapped up in a very short towel appeared.

'That was certainly a view.' Amakusa though, eyeing at Kaoru from top to bottom.

"We didn't use any protection during the...the..." Kaoru exclaimed, getting embarrassed.

"Kao baby... don't you remember that you are on pill? Even if you are pregnant, there is nothing wrong. I mean... we are going to have some toddles in the future right...?" Amakusa whispered as he pulled Kaoru's wet body onto his naked form.

"Oh ya. Future...? You mean we... we... are going to do... again? Arh! Amakusa! You... your body... " A blushed Kaoru asked.

"If not how are we going to have little humans coming out? Unless... you want me to bed other woman and impregnant them... Why... does my body look bad... feel bad...?" Amakusa replied in a deep-soft tone as he started to lick along Kaoru's neck while his hands roamed her body, earning a moan from her.

"No! Of course not! Don't you dare! ...Amakusa...arh... I'll show you how I feel about you... your everything... " Kaoru exclaimed as jealousy spread in her when the thought of other women touching him but pleasure rises as he touched the sensitive parts of her body and she pulled him into the bathroom.

Soon, moans and growls were heard. Kaoru's face was flushed while Amakusa's was satisfied when they were out. With holding hands, they went down to have their late breakfast.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amakusa was feeling great. He and his wife just shared yet another wild time in the tub. Both Kaoru, whether in bed or not, he loved her everything. Her tiny actions and expressions make his day.

Woman continued to look at him with admired eyes as he walked into the building. Some even flashed seductive eyes even when they knew that he was married. Sad to say, none attracted him. Yes, maybe before meeting Kaoru, he may have taken some of them. After the times with Kaoru, no women can be compared with his wife. His wife, Kaoru, the only woman who had ever brought out such intensive high desire and pleasure in him.

Even when he started his daily work, flashes of Kaoru flowed into his mind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kaoru! Where have you been the other night? All of us were looking for you!" Asked Misao as her voice echoed through the corridor of their lecture halls.

"I was... I was.... accompanying Amakusa when he returned from his office. Ya. I was with him." Kaoru explained in stutters.

"Oh... so you accompanied him through the night in the bed room... Is that it..? Come on... don't deny! We saw... he carried you in a bridal way up the stairs... then we heard some arhs and erhs.... Kaoru...." Misao laughed loudly, teasing Kaoru.

"Okay! Okay! I gave in yesterday... he's my husband and I do have feeling for him over the months that we had been together..." Kaoru explained blushfully.

"and... I saw love in his eyes...." Kaoru continued in whisper.

Looking at the shy yet blissful Kaoru, Misao stop her laughing and gave a gentle smile at Kaoru. A smile that signifies her support to Kaoru in whatever she does as long as her best friend is happy.

Lessons for the day started, Kaoru headed for the first lecture. Whispers from the girls in the lecture hall were getting louder.

"Do you know that there will be a new lecturer coming? He will be replacing Mr. Ferald for the whole semester!"

"Ya, that old man is finally retiring!"

"I heard that the new lecturer is young and charming..."

"Really...?! Wonder if I can make him my man..."

"Oh! Look, he's here... oh my... he sure look delicious...."

All those while, Kaoru was paying attention on the ring on her wedding finger, thinking about her husband. She still couldn't figure out the words that were on his ring because he never took it out. She was jerked out from her thoughts when he heard a serious introduction and the entire hall is in silent. To her shock, it was the man who danced with her during Sayo's party.

"I am Himura Battousai, your new lecturer. My rules are simple. One, when I talk you listens. Two, whatever I say, you obey. Three, mess with me and you are dead." He said as he scanned through the hall with his deadly amber eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Flashback:**_

Battousai had known about Kaoru when he first met Shouzo and Sayo in England. He was the person in charge of the education trip. No one dares to speak to him. His cold exterior kept people away until one day, Sayo bummed into him when she was chased by her boyfriend.

The things she was holding dropped. Not even caring to help, Battousai was about to walk away when something caught his eyes and ears.

"Are you alright baby? I shouldn't have chased you." Shouzo apologize sincerely.

"Hey, it's not your fault. I should have let you see the photos of me taken with Kaoru. Now...where are they...?" Sayo said.

One of the photos was lying in front of Battousai. He stopped when he heard the name 'Kaoru'. Then he saw the photo, a group photo. With his sharp eyes, he saw a raven long haired sapphire eyed girl among them. He picked the photo up and looked at it. Indeed, it was her. The woman of his dead brother, the same woman who attracted him with her fiery temper. The woman who lost the memories of his brother and him after the accident.

"Arh! Mr. Himura. The photo is mine. Sorry for the bum and thank you." Sayo said.

Facing the couple, he said, "Kaoru."

"Do you know her? Kamiya Kaoru? She is... ... ... ..." Sayo continues to blabber everything about Kaoru.

Given her family name, Battousai was more confirm that it was her. Not wanting to hear anymore, he walks away. He had gotten some information through Sayo's blabbering.

'So... a student from Tokyo-U...' he thought.

Thinking that Battousai knew Kaoru, Sayo started talking to him together with Shouzo. At the last day of the trip when they are heading back, Sayo invited him to her birthday party saying Kaoru will be there.

"I'll see how my time goes." He replied.

He was there at the party and had an encounter with Kaoru but soon ended because of her husband. He was shocked when he knew she was married. No matter what, he will get to Kaoru. Therefore he transferred to her University.

Unexpectedly, he saw the name of Shougo Kamiya Kaoru on his class list.

_**End Of Flashback**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He saw Kaoru. She was looking at him too. His eyes lingered longer on her causing other girls to look at Kaoru in distaste. Even when Kaoru was married, she still attracts men to her, especially good-looking ones.

The lesson started. The girls in the lecture hall were thinking how sexy and good-looking their new lecturer was. Battousai cared less. His mind was on his topic of the day and Kaoru. Every once he turned to face the load of students, his sight will automatically search for Kaoru. Finally after hours, the lesson ended.

Just as Kaoru was leaving the hall, Battousai called, "It's a coincidence that I'm your lecturer. Do I have the honour to have a drink with you? I've checked that there is no lesson after mine."

"Yup, truly surprise to see you here but I'm sorry sir. I've got something on today. Maybe another day? Then that will be the time I'll treat you! Got to go! I'm late. See you!" Kaoru said in a rushed and went out.

Looking at her rushed state, Battousai let her off this time. He then went back to his office. Kaoru was indeed busy that day. Although she wanted to have another talk with her new lecturer, she had more important things to do. She is working today. Before that, she went into a jewellery shop.

"Hi, can I have my ring engraved? Can I get it by tomorrow? As soon as possible?" Kaoru asked eagerly to the sale girl.

"Oh! You are Mrs. Shougo? Yes, we'll have it done for you as soon as possible. Tomorrow is not a problem. What do you want to engraved?" The sale girl asked politely.

After writing on the receipt of what she wanted to be engraved on the underside of her ring, Kaoru thanks the sale girl and went off to work immediately. Luckily she was working. If Amakusa had noticed the missing ring, he would flare up. He had told her umpteen times not to take out the ring. Like him, he never took his ring out. Not even when Kaoru wanted to see.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amakusa was having a meeting. He was turning his wedding ring while listening to his employee's proposal on a new project. Ever since this morning, he couldn't get enough of Kaoru. He was thinking of her rather than the simple proposal.

**AMAKUSA'S POV:**

_When is this damn meeting over? Kaoru... my beautiful Kaoru is working today. Damn! Guess I'm occupying the bed alone tonight. Wait a second... I can fetch her up after work. No, better not. She said before that she needed freedom. Sagara will wait with her till the chauffer pick her up. (Don't be so worry about her. She is a grown-up already.) I know. She's my wife for god's sake. Shouldn't I be worried?! (Now... look at that overly protective tone. I thought someone had said earlier that he will not fall in love... but look at you now...) _

Just as he was going to reply his inner voice, the lights in the meting room were on. The meeting was finally over. He headed back to his room. Looking at the frame of Kaoru on his desk, he smiled. Unknowingly, he fell asleep against his arm chair.

It was until the loud quarrellings outside his office was heard woke Amakusa up. Irritated that he was woken up when he was starting to have a steamy act with Kaoru on an empty beach, he called for his secretary's phone.

"What's going on?" He asked sternly.

"I'm sorry sir but there is a woman who claimed to be your wife is here and insisted on meeting you without an appointment." She replied.

Just then, his door swung opened. In came a woman who looked like his wife. Then he remembered. It was the woman who he used to bait Kaoru. Having no choice, he asked his secretary to leave.

"What do you want?" He asked while looking at Kaoru's frame.

"What do you mean?! I'm the one that is supposed to be your wife! She is an imposer! Can't you differentiate?" Enora said angrily.

"She is the one I want, not you. Finished? Get out." Amakusa said with no feelings.

"What?! You used me? I get it... you wanted me to act as her so that she will have no choice but to accept your proposal? Is that it? How can you do that? I will announce that to the media!" She shouted directly at him.

"Is that so? Don't regret it woman. Now leave." He said

Unaffected by his dark words, Enora continued and said, "Why? Afraid that your wife would pop out suddenly and saw me here? You may be powerful but don't forget, your wife is also a woman. Once a woman is married, they will not stand their husband betraying them. I will let her believe that you are still a womanizer Shougo Amakusa. Just you wait." With that said, she left his room with a smug on her face.

**ENORA'S POV:**

_He still looks good as before. He should be my husband and not the other! He's mine! I'll make him mine. His wife... such a fragile woman. She can be broken easily. An act or two will definitely caused a divorced between them.... Just looking at his money and body makes me all horny. _

Amakusa was thinking what Enora had said. No one dare challenged him. She will get what she had done. With that, he brushed off the thought of her and continued his work. Finally, his job was done. The night was still early and he didn't ant to be at home alone. He went for a drink to pass the night and went home to sleep, waiting for Kaoru in the bed.


	12. Sweetness

Kaoru was busy serving the customers. Many knew that she was married but still took the chance to seduce her, touch her and crave for her. She was really a woman to keep. After her marriage, Kaoru was looking even more seductive. Her features seemed to change. Her looks are more matured. More men were attracted.

The night went on smoothly. Kaoru was feeling uneasy with the missing band around her wedding finger. Hoping for the time to pass quickly so that she could head home to her husband warm embrace.

"Hey jou-chan how's your man treating you? Looks like he really did fed you well... what's with the more heavenly body nowadays? He trained you up at night did he?" Sano teased and laughed out loud, embarrassing Kaoru.

"Sano! Stop that! I'll tell Megumi! So when am I going to see mini sano's and megumi's huh? I bet your night had been better than me! Get married soon so I can have some babies to play with!" exclaimed Kaoru.

"Hey! You can get your own with your man. I'm working on it okay but you know Meg, she's not ready yet. Come over here... I even poked holes on the condoms for the night exercises. She'll marry me when she is pregnant." Sano whispered into Kaoru ears.

"You did what?! Sano!" Kaoru replied in shocked.

"Shhh!!!!!" Sano sounded embarrassed.

Looking at her brother-like frame, she could tell that he love Megumi a lot. His eyes were always on her whenever she's around. Only Megumi could calm him down. With a smack on his head, Kaoru whispered a 'good luck' with a wink and went off to work again. Hours of non-stopping, the time to close the pub arrived. Sano accompanied her to wait for the car Amakusa had arranged for her. It was already 4 in the morning when she reached home.

Going into their room, she quietly went take her night clothes and headed to the bathroom in Sayo's room. Amakusa was sleeping and she didn't want to wake him up with the splattering of water. Giving him a peck on his forehead, Kaoru snuggles into his arms and fall asleep without waking him.

Morning arrived, Amakusa felt relaxed. There was a warm body against him. Small slender arms around his uncovered waist. Jasmine smell surrounded him. His wife was home. Brushing her hair covering her face with his fingers, he caressed her cheeks lovingly and planted a kiss on her nose. He hugs her tighter.

Stirring was felt. His wife was waking up. He looked at her intently as Kaoru's eyes opened. She gave him a smile that warmed his heart in an early morning and rubbed her eyes childishly. Not wanting to get off the bed, she snuggled deeper into Amakusa's frame.

"Wakie wakie my dear wife. You have lesson in the morning. Don't want to be late right? Wash up now. Come on." Amakusa said softly to her ears as he carried her into the bathroom.

"Mmm... still early..." Kaoru said as she leaned her head on his firm shoulder.

Once the bathroom door was shut, there was a loud scream. Yes, Amakusa had thrown Kaoru into a tub of cold water. Still angry about what he did, Kaoru went to school without giving him a kiss for the start of his work.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**KAORU'S POV:**

_How dare him! The water is so cold. No kiss for him! Oh ya, I need to get my ring today. Maybe I can give him a surprise by stopping at his office! I'll answer no calls from him till then. Let's see what reaction can I get from him! Sure sounds fun! _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Amakusa had been trying to call his wife's phone since morning and no one picked up. She was still angry. He had gotten no kiss from her this morning. His start of work was bad. His temper was foul. Everyone noticed that and dare not provoke him further.

**AMAKUSA'S POV:**

_What is going on with Kaoru? Why isn't she picking up the phone? Fine! Be that way. See if I care! (Yes, of course you care. Wouldn't be that angry then.) Shut up! _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi Mrs. Shougo. Your ring is ready. Please take a look. We hope you'll like it." The sales girl said.

Looking at the engraved words, Kaoru smiled. The ring is more beautiful than before.

"Thank you. It's beautiful. Here." Kaoru replied as she gave her the money. She wore back her ring and went to buy some deserts for her probably angered husband.

The sale girls gathered around when Kaoru left. They were discussing what she had engraved on her ring. Looking at the receipt, on the words to be engraved section wrote the beautifully hand writing of Shougo Kaoru.

'Luv always, only one, S.Amakusa'

Whispering of 'so sweet', 'she must have loved him deep', 'so fortunate'...etc.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Through the months of being a married couple, Kaoru had noticed lots of Amakusa's likes and dislikes. Although there had been doubts about some things, she kept quiet. She'll ask him one day. Maybe today is a good chance.

She went into a pastry shop and bought a few boxes of cakes and pastry. As she was going on the way to Amakusa's company, she passed another jewellery shop. On the displayed window showed a necklace. Immediately catching her eyes, she went in.

"Hi, can I have a look at the pendant displayed in the glass window? Thanks," Kaoru asked.

"Sure. You have a good sight. It's the one and only piece. We just displayed it minutes ago. It's a male pendant." The sale man introduced.

The pendant was attractive. It was a nicely sculptured cross made of white gold. Amakusa had always loved ornaments of Christianity. All 3 different sizes of crosses fixed into one, like a fixed-up puzzle. Unique and nice.

"Okay, wrapped it up for me. Thanks a lot. Oh, can I have the second cross engraved? I know it's kind of difficult and unreasonable but can I get it by this evening?" Kaoru pleaded.

"You are lucky that the master is in the house today. There will be no problem. If you want we can have it done in minutes with perfect. Just come back in 10 minutes." The sales man replied.

With everything done perfectly, Kaoru paid and left. Not going to Amakusa's company yet, she went to a church. Holding the engraved pendant secured with a silver chain in her both hands, Kaoru prayed with all her sincerities. Giving a kiss on it and headed to her husband's side.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amakusa was really getting out of his mind. Kaoru had switch off her phone. There was no way to contact her at all. He cancelled all his meetings and appointment. He was not in a mood to face anyone. No one had that effect to him. No one but his wife, Shougo Kamiya Kaoru.

Frustrated of Kaoru's behavior, he slammed the frame down on his desk, covering Kaoru's photo. He tried to concentrate on his work but flashes of Kaoru kept slipping into his mind, coving his sight.

Unable to take it, he went to lie on his leather sofa, across his desk to have a rest. He had informed his secretary not to connect phone calls to his room and no meeting of anyone too.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The receptionist greeted Kaoru when she saw her. Kaoru was wearing her casual clothes. A tight white top that showed her perfectly shaped breast with the out line of her lace bar and a butt-hugging jeans. It showed her curvaceous body, all in one. The men working in the block of office saw Kaoru and couldn't help but drooled.

Reaching the highest floor, Kaoru saw Amakusa's secretary.

"Hi, is Amakusa in?" She asked softly.

"Yes, he is. He seem to be in a bad mood and allowed no one or phone calls to disturb him." The secretary replied. She had a likeness towards Kaoru when she first saw her sleeping in her boss office. There was an innocent aura given out by her.

"Does that mean I can't enter?" Kaoru asked again.

"Erm, well, I think you should enter. Maybe you can make his day better." The secretary replied.

"Thank you so much. Here are some cakes and pastries for the people. Hope they taste good." Kaoru said and turned silently to enter her husband's office.

There was no one on the chair that he usually sits while doing his work. Turning her head around, she saw him. He was lying on the sofa, resting. His tie was loosen with the top of his blouse unbutton. Afraid that he might catch a cold, Kaoru placed his jacket on top of his body.

Amakusa caught hold of her hand when Kaoru had finished. His eyes open. He was actually awake from the moment he heard the turning knob of his door. Immediately he knew it was Kaoru. All because of her jasmine natural scent.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up. I've bought some cakes and pastries for you. I'll be heading home now. Continue to rest." Kaoru said as she held Amakusa's hand down.

"Why are you here? Why did you switch off your phone? Do you know that I've been trying to contact you the whole evening? You are not going any where without giving an explanation." Amakusa said with wide-awaken eyes, boring into Kaoru's eyes.

"What kind of attitude are you using? You are the one who threw me into the tub! Can't I even throw some tantrums?! I'm not your servant! I have the right to pick or not to pick up any calls! Stop showing your bossy status! I'm going now!" Kaoru shouted at him angrily.

Then she continued to mumble, "He doesn't appreciate me at all! Here I am, buying his favorite pastries and what she got from him was master to slave questions!"

Amakusa heard her mumbling. He felt a sudden guilt. His Kaoru had gone through the effort to get some pastries for tea-time. Just when she was about to stomp out of his office, he pulled her onto him, embracing him. Kaoru was irritated. This man was having a huge mood swing. Unable to accept, she tried pushing him away but his strength was incomparable.

Sensing her displeasure, he whispered 'I'm sorry' into her ears, claming her down. Every time when he apologized, Kaoru felt as if her heart had softened in a sudden. A man like him never says sorry to anyone but only her and Sayo.

Looking up into his deep black eyes, she saw sincerity. Kaoru hugged him back. Amakusa's day had brightened up finally. His Kaoru had smiled at him.

"So, what's with my wife here in the office?" Amakusa asked suspiciously.

"Well, I felt bad not answering your calls and so, here I am, giving you a surprise. Seems like you don't appreciate it at all...." Kaoru explained.

"You are going to feed me. That's your punishment and I don't take no for an answer." Amakusa continued, feeling happy that Kaoru had wanted to surprise him.

"Hey! It's not fair! Fine!" Kaoru grumbled and walk to the box of pastries that was on his desk. Then the secretary bought in their coffee.

Replacing the box onto the coffee table, Kaoru was shocked when Amakusa wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down onto his lap. He was lucky that the cake on Kaoru's hand did not fall onto his white blouse.

"Hey! Watch that! How am I going to feed you when I'm not facing you?" Kaoru exclaimed as she tried to get off his lap.

"You can turn around. I don't mind being straddled by my wife in the office." Amakusa replied slyly.

"Amakusa! Stop that! Keep all of your dirty thoughts in your head!" she said embarrassed face.

"Why...? Our clothes are still intact. Or... do you..." he said but was stopped when Kaoru hit him on his chest.

"Stop! Fine! I'll feed! Now open you mouth." Kaoru said.

Amakusa was having the fun of his life. His wife was feeding while straddling him. It was the first time she was doing that. He could feel her warm chest against him when he pulled her closer to him. Kaoru was definitely considered a gentle wife. She was careful not to dirty his lips with the cream on the cake.

Kaoru's bottom was moving against Amakusa's groin in times unintentionally and only he, himself notice. Kaoru had no clue of what she was doing to him. At the last bit of the cake, Amakusa plunged his mouth onto Kaoru's.

Shocking the hell out of her, she protested. The cream was on all over her mouth. Relaxing and tasting the sweet cake, she accepted his kiss. In one short passionate hot kiss, her mouth was cleaned by her husband.

Amakusa was getting reactions in his pants. The squirming made him lost his cover. From the moment Kaoru step into his office, he had wanted to take her there and then. During the morning, he saw what she wore. It's casual yet still projected a seductive image. Un-noticed by Kaoru, he gave her a sudden tongue kiss. Firmly attached to her mouth, not letting her off until she relaxes and accept. A soft moan was heard.

Slipping his hand under Kaoru's tight top, Amakusa caressed her firm stomach, slowing inching towards her bra but he was stopped.

"No... not here..." Kaoru moaned.

"Why...? You seem to be enjoying..."Amakusa whispered.

"Not in your working place. Home..." Kaoru continued, looking into his eyes.

"Make sure you don't run away when I get home Kaoru or you'll know the consequence..." Amakusa said in suspense.

He stopped his wondering hands while Kaoru took a piece of cake for herself. Sweet foods were her favourites. Amakusa was happily watching her eat as he drank his coffee. Kaoru had stayed for a long time in Amakusa's office. They were embracing each other on the sofa, whispering soft words to one another.

Then, a call was connected to his office phone. Picking up the phone, knowing that it should be very important if not his secretary would not put the phone to him. Looking at the busy him, Kaoru sat stilly on the sofa till his conversation ended.

"I'll be home late. There is a business partner meeting tonight. If the proposal is successfully accepted, you never worry one day without food." Amakusa said.

"Oh. Okay. Then I better head home now. You got to prepare too. See you in the morning." Kaoru replied and gave him a peck on his cheek.

Amakusa nodded and return a kiss on her cheek too. With that, Kaoru left his office. He was back to his work. His mood was lightened after his wife visited him. Tonight business was a big investment. Just as he was starting to prepare those important documents, a knock was heard and Kaoru appeared again. She was gasping for breath.

"I forgot to give you something. It's very important. I know that you are very busy now but it's really really important." Kaoru said while catching her breath.

Amakusa wondered what was so important to her that made her come back to him. Then he saw her taking out a box from her bag.

"I saw this nice pendant. I've got it attached to a chain already." Kaoru explained as she took out the pendant chain.

Amakusa was definitely shocked. Fist she came to see him. Then she even bought him his favourite tea-pastries. Now, she even bought him a present.

"You can give to me in the morning." Amakusa said as he walked towards Kaoru.

"I've prayed on it in the church today. Since you are going to have a big business tonight, hope that it will bring you luck." Kaoru said as her breathing finally even out.

He was touched.

"Thank you. Now, will you wear it for me?" He asked looking into her eyes.

"Of course. Hope you like it." Kaoru replied while fixing the pendant around his neck.

"I'll cherish it. It's lovely Kaoru." Amakusa said softly with love ejecting from his eyes.

"I better go now. You got more important things to be done." Kaoru said as she started to walk out again.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he said, "You are more important than anything else in the world. Be careful on the way home."

Landing a kiss on her neck, Kaoru nodded and blushed and returned to their mansion.


	13. Words

Amakusa had changed into a more appropriate dressing for the night meeting at a classic night club where many rich people went to. While changing, he touched and kissed on the pendant which Kaoru gave him. His supposed partner was Enishi, a man whom he got to knew in china during a business trip.

Enishi was a well-known business man with power. He could even control the whole China if he wanted. Many were afraid of him yet not the man named Shougo Amakusa.

When they reached the night club, many women instantly hooked their eyes on them. Never will they see a group of model-like man with deadly stares. Some were appointed to serve them in their already booked guest room.

"Heard that you are married Amakusa. No wedding dinner invitation?" Enishi asked.

"No. There is no need for that." Amakusa replied emotionlessly.

"Eh, still the few-words man. Too ugly to be taken out huh?" Enishi continued.

"You will have to judge that yourself." Amakusa said.

Then a group of entertainers came in, each beside them. Amakusa was not feeling good about it. It seems that he was betraying Kaoru, his wife who was waiting at home for him. The woman who was picked to sit beside him was practically attached to him like glue. Without the intention to bother her at all, he kept on discussing the business deal with Enishi who was enjoying himself.

Just when they had finished the deal with a hand-shake and signed contract, the top few buttons of Amakusa's blouse had been unbutton. What the woman next to him did angered him.

"What a beautiful cross. Is it fine if you give it to me as a present?" she asked seductively as she fingered around the pendant.

"Don't touch it with your filthy hands." Amakusa said in anger.

"It's just a common pendant. Wait a minute... there are words engraved on the middle cross..." the woman said in curiosity, not knowing that she was adding oil to the fire burning in him.

Amakusa was alarmed and surprised when he heard that.

'Words?' He thought.

Before the woman could read out the words, Amakusa had pushed the woman away from him.

"If there is nothing else, I'll be going now." Amakusa said to Enishi who was eyeing at the cross pendant.

"Sure. Since you are no longer a night prince, I'll take over your place. Have fun with your wife. By the way, I thought you dislike wearing those girl's accessories? What's that around your neck huh?" Enishi asked.

"That's for me to know. See you again." He replied and headed off home. The whole process of the deal took up several hours. His body smelt of women perfumes. He felt dirty. It was already three in the morning.

While in his limo, Amakusa remembered his pendant. What Enishi said was true. He dislike wearing any accessories but the one Kaoru had gave him was a unique piece. It was also given by her.

'Engraved words on the second cross?' He thought.

Slowly moving the pendant to his eye level, he looked closely at the second cross. His eyes wide-open.

'Bless you always. Stubborn wife, S.K.Kao' was what that was engraved on the cross. Giving a small smirk and laugh, he held the pendant in his hand tightly while thinking of his wife.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enishi was also wondering what words were engraved on Amakusa's pendant. From the first day he knew that man, he felt an over-powering aura from him. Amakusa gave him a 'don't come any closer' exterior. Through the months in China, he knew a lot of him but only his likes and dislikes. His emotion was too difficult to figure. He was good at hiding them within himself.

After a few years not contacting with Amakusa, he sensed a change in him. He's married. He stopped his rough sex activities. He wore accessories.

'But that damn cross sure looked good.' Enishi thought.

Then he heard the whispering of the ladies. They were asking about the secret words.

To his surprise, Enishi never knew that Amakusa do have a heart to love someone. That was when the discussion of the women flowed into his sharp ears.

'_Did you see the word?'_

'_Of course and guess what? That was from his wife.'_

'_Really? No wonder he stopped his night activities.'_

'_Ya. His wife seems to love him a lot'_

'_How do you know? You met her before?'_

'_Are you kidding? Of course not. It's all shown on the engraved words'_

'_What words?'_

'_Mmm... something like bless you always, stubborn wife and her name beside'_

'_Whoa!'_

'Stubborn wife?' Enishi thought. He definitely wanted to meet Amakusa's wife for once.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thinking that he would not be home until the next morning, Kaoru decided to wear her baggy night-wear, an oversized tee-shirt and her panties. She always wore that when she was still living with Misao. Since the day she married to Amakusa, she had no chance to wear her baggy night-wears because he wanted her to wear those that he had specially prepared for her.

'That pervert-dirty-minded husband of mine!' She thought.

Finding it troublesome to take out her sleeping shirt, Kaoru went to Amakusa's cupboard and took one of his.

The shirt had his smell. His smell was one thing that could lure her into a peaceful dream. Snuggling her head into his pillow, Kaoru fell asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amakusa reached home and went to the bathroom immediately without entering their room. He didn't want Kaoru to see him in a state where women perfumes were all around him. There were also lipsticks marks on his neck and blouse.

Freshen and cleaned, he walked into their room with only a towel wrapped around his waist to cover his lower body. In the night, his pendant was shining under the moon light. He saw a small lump of figure under the bed cover and smiled. Kaoru was sleeping in the middle of the bed.

Changing into his night pants, he walked over to the bed. Never did he know that his phone would ring in the middle of the morning. In additional, he had forgotten to switch it to the silent mode. Cursing in his head he rushed to pick the phone up. He didn't want to wake his precious Kaoru up.

"Speak." He said deadly when he recognized the caller voice.

"Oh, looks like I've called the wrong time. Well, just want to wish you a good night. That's all. By the way, there will be a ball party in a month time. Bring your wife along." Enishi said and ended the conversation.

Small shifting was seen. Sounds of grumbling were heard. Kaoru was woken up by the loud ringing tone.

"Amakusa, is that you? What time is it?" Kaoru asked sleepily as she lifted her body up.

"Yes. I'm home. It's 4 in the morning. Continue to sleep." Amakusa replied.

Rubbing her eyes, she stepped out of the bed and went over to his side. Not knowing what she was trying to do, Amakusa waited for her next move while observing her petite body form. He noticed there was a change in her night clothes. She was wearing his shirt that was too big for her. One side of her delicate shoulders was shown. His shirt barely covered her thighs.

Kaoru felt a sudden to hug him. With that, she walked over to him, lifted her arms and circled around Amakusa's neck, drawing him closer to her and whispered softly, "Welcome home. Did the deal go on smoothly?" He was stilled. He had never expected her to do that.

"Yes. Successful. Now, it's time to sleep baby." Amakusa said as he carried the sleepy Kaoru in bridal way.

He could feel her nipple under her shirt. It was erected due to the chilling air in the room. He saw her white panty when she lifted her arms around his neck. He saw her perfect firm bottom. 'Sexy pure angel' He thought as he carried her to their bed. They had not had any night activities since that morning in the bathroom. Both were busy with their work. Especially when Kaoru needed to work up to 3am.

His needs were urging him to take her. His sensibility was telling him not to until the next morning.

'Yes. Morning. Kao baby, no running this time. You'll just have to skip a lesson or two.' He thought with a yawn.

The couple slept through the night.


	14. Mistress or Wife?

Kaoru was the first to wake up. She untangled Amakusa's arm from her waist and climbed out of their bed. Facing the mirror, she stretched her body and smoothed her messy hair.

Just as she was about to enter the bathroom to change for school, strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her back to the bed in a force.

"Amakusa! You frightened me!" She exclaimed.

"Have you forgotten something Kaoru? If you had forgotten, I'll help you to refresh your memory." Amakusa said with lust and love showing in the depths of his eyes as he lowered his mouth to Kaoru's.

Kaoru's mind was blurred. Amakusa's kiss had always made her feel weak in the knees. They separated when their breaths were out.

"You look good in my shirt. Should have worn it earlier." Amakusa whispered as he slide his hands onto her thighs and caressed them.

"Amakusa... I have early lesson. Can we... arh...continue tonight? Arh..." Kaoru moaned as the caressing moves up to her womanhood.

"No... you have to skip your morning lesson. I need you. Needed you badly. I would have taken you last night... Now... Kao baby... now..." Amakusa replied as he continued his acts on his lovely wife earning moans after moans.

Indeed, Kaoru stayed in their room till the late afternoon. Once was not enough for Amakusa. They went through many times of love-making. Each time of body-binding made the couple felt pleasured and loved. They have known more about each other bodies, clearer then before.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone in the company was shocked when they didn't see their boss since morning. The boss they knew never missed his work even if he was sick.

Battousai on the other hand was surprised when he didn't see Kaoru in his morning lesson. That was so unlike of her. Feeling concerned about her, he called her up but it was directed to her voice mail box.

He needed a plan to get Kaoru. He will go to the extreme to make her his. From the conversation he heard from the just-wedded couple, Sayo and Shouzo, he found that Kaoru had been closing up with her husband lately. Their last sentence almost made him burst when they said, "Maybe they are trying for a baby..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The couple was out of breath. From the morning till the late afternoon never made then stop their vigorous activities. Both simply can't get enough of each other. Finally they decided to end for the day.

"You are marvelous. I love you. Kao... love you..." Amakusa whispered as he fell asleep with Kaoru cuddling him.

"You are perfect. Love you too... with all my heart... remember that..." Kaoru replied and too fell asleep.

Both heard their confessions and slept with their binding-love surrounding them like a protecting layer. They woke up in the night, just before dinner. After many times together, Kaoru still blushes when Amakusa looked directly into her eyes.

"Before I forget, there is this ball organized by my business partner. You are to go with me. In one month's time." Amakusa said while they were having their dinner.

"Okay..." Kaoru replied looking at the food on her plate.

"Kao baby, still so shy in front of the man who knows every part of your body?" Amakusa said wolf-ly, making Kaoru's face redder then before.

Teasing Kaoru was one of his newly-founded interests. This side of him was only shown to her. To others, it's his cold exterior.

**AMAKUSA'S POV:**

_I've actually chosen Kaoru over my most important work. (Of course... you love her more then you ever thought of...) Yes, I love her. Never love a woman like her before. She gives me warm, light, happiness and made me felt loved. My body had never reacted that vigorously to any other woman before. Kaoru was the only one that made me fully spent and tired. Her body, soul and mind are what I needed. She is one attractive individual that belongs to no one but me. She is my wife and always will be. _

**KAORU'S POV:**

_Oh my god! What am I thinking?! I actually skipped my lesson for sex! (Kaoru... its not just sex... its making love...) Ya... I know that too. Does that mean that I love him so much that I can give in to him with any thing? (That's right Kaoru... Listen to your own heart and feelings. Believe your eyes. Thrust him whole-heartedly...) I can't believe that I enjoyed making –love with him. Not just once but many times and I'm sore now... My husband...Oh! I have not been taking my pills constantly nowadays... and he didn't use any protection... but... I'm ready... I'm ready to have a baby of ours. The baby that will be born by the love we have.... _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The month went by smoothly. Misao, Sayo, Megumi and Kaoru went on a shopping spree together to shop for a dress for Kaoru. Kaoru was happy. Her sex-life had been great or even better each time. Her friends were always there for her. Most importantly, she had a loving husband.

She will be attending the ball tonight with Amakusa and didn't want to embarrass him with her improper dressing. She had asked Amakusa not to fetch her up. She will go to the ball herself. She didn't want him to make a big turn home again from his company to the ball location. It was too much trouble.

The girls had hardly any time to party together ever since Sayo's engagement-birthday party. All were busy with their school, job and man.

Finally found the perfect gown for the night, the group of eye-catching women headed to Kaoru's mansion. They were helping Kaoru in the preparation, hoping to give Amakusa a surprise.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Glamorously decorated, classical music swirled around the grand hall. Champagnes, red wines, fruit punch and food served by well-known chefs were laid out on the long covered-cloth table.

This ball-party was organized by Enishi. He was a man of perfect. Nothing was supposed to go wrong. The day darkened. People were appearing in their best looking gowns and suit. Some came in two, some alone. Slowly, the hall was crowed.

Enishi was greeting every guest. It was then he stopped when he saw a gorgeous lady standing near the drinks table. She was dressed in a white shimmering gown that hugged her curvaceous body. Secured with a metal-clip on her left shoulder. The other side of her shoulder was exposed. It was like an Egypt-styled designed gown. There were small bits of sapphire gems on the lower part of the gown. Her raven hair was tied up and fixed into a small crown with some threads of her wavy hair falling on the side of her face.

With the experience of handling different types of women, in one glace, he could tell that the young lady was wearing minimal amount of make-up. Her face had a glow. Her lips are originally red. She had only applied the lip-gloss. Her eyes are the main gems of her. Deep-watery sapphire eyes, simply showing what she was thinking immediately.

Enishi had one thing in his mind. 'I'm going to know that lady by tonight.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru arrive the location earlier than expected. She was dressed up by her best friends. They really made an effort to make her look presentable. Without the sight of her husband, Kaoru went to drinks area. All the time being watched by a certain someone unknowingly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amakusa finally arrived. He was dressed up in a black suit, prepared by Sayo. He had wanted to pick Kaoru up but she declined saying it will be too troublesome.

'What was she thinking? Troublesome? That is what a husband does! Always caring for other people before her!' He thought as he looked around for his beautiful wife. He wondered what she will be wearing.

'No matter how she dressed, she looks wonderful and perfect in my eyes.' He thought.

As he screens around the hall, he found his precious wife. She was covered up. It was her shinning sapphire eyes that lead him to her. Somehow angered that a group of drooling men were surrounding her, he walked straight into the crowd but was blocked. Kaoru saw him and relax slightly.

"Get away from her." Amakusa said, looking at those men with deadly eyes.

"Who are you? You need to line up for her number man." One of them replied, ignoring him.

"She is my wife. Get all of your eyes away from her or I'll have them dig out in seconds." Amakusa said, seething in anger. Those men immediately dispersed into the crowds of people.

"Amakusa......... You look good." Kaoru said with a blush. She felt safe when he shooed off those hungry-looking men.

"You look exceptionally beautiful today. Like a princess with her prince." Amakusa replied, giving her a peck on her cheek.

Yes, Kaoru was very beautiful. Then he looked at his suit. His mind clicked. He was wearing a matched suit to Kaoru's. 'Sayo....' He thought. The gown Kaoru was wearing was simple yet elegant. It brought out her fair skin, raven hair and sapphire eyes. Definitely not a sight to miss. They smiled blissfully at each other.

None of them knew that there were two pairs of eyes looking at them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enora was at the ball too. She was a partner of another man. It was then that she noticed Shougo Amakusa was there too. Her jealously increased when he saw him smiling at a woman in white shimmering gown. She couldn't see her face as Amakusa's height was towered over her.

The smile was different to the smiles he projected to her that day. His smiles to her were faked yet his smile to the woman was gentle and warm.

Enishi had noticed Amakusa when he entered the hall alone. He was not that difficult to notice with that tall-height of his and well-built body. It seems like he was looking for someone.

'Isn't his wife here with him?' Enishi thought.

Just as he caught Amakusa's burning eyes lingered at a certain angle, he followed his sight. Unexpectedly, it landed on a group of men until when he looked even closely, he saw the lady he admired. Enishi saw the movement made by Amakusa. He continued to watch him. Conversations were made and in less then a minute, the group of men dispersed, leaving the lady and Amakusa alone.

What shocked him was when Amakusa leaned down and kissed on her cheek. Never in his life did he see Amakusa showing an intimate behavior in public. It even surprised him that Amakusa could have those sincere smiles.

'Who is that lady to him? His wife should be next to him...Mistress?' He thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	15. Never put U down

Amakusa was holding onto Kaoru's waist possessively. He disliked the looks of the men who were staring at his wife. Kaoru looked like a sheep to them. Then he remembered.

"Do I have the honour to have a dance with my beautiful wife?" He asked playfully.

"Why, of course. It's my pleasure to dance with my undeniable hot and sexy husband." Kaoru teased back.

They went to the dace floor with grace and started dancing. Amakusa held onto her waist while Kaoru had hers struggling around his neck and leaned on his chest. Luckily she had worn a high heel shoe. They look so compatible in many eyes. Everyone stood aside looking at their beautiful swaying. Occasionally looking into each others eyes.

Enora was jealous. The other women there were envious. Enishi was curious and the men there were imaging that they were the one dancing with Kaoru. No one dared to ask for interruption between their dances.

Noticing Kaoru's fidgeting form, Amakusa ended their dance. He knew that Kaoru's feet were killing her.

"Amakusa, what time are we going home?" Kaoru asked as he led her towards the sitting area.

"We can go any time. Are you tired already?" He replied, asking in returned with concern.

"No... I'm not. This place is beautiful. I was thinking of having a walk outside. The garden is alluring." She continued.

"Come on..." Amakusa said as he interlocked their fingers and walked into the garden.

Indeed, the garden was also nicely decorated. Each tree was like a Christmas tree. The garden smelt refreshing. Amakusa picked Kaoru up in a bridal-form when they were out of sight to the people in the grand hall.

"Arh! Amakusa! Put me down! What do you think you're doing?" Kaoru asked in shocked when she was lifted up.

"Never been carried by a man? You must be too heavy." Amakusa answered with teased.

"Hey! I'm not heavy okay!" Kaoru said with a humph and buried her head in his shoulder.

"Of course you are not. You are blessed to have a husband who is able to lift you up." Amakusa continued to tease.

"Fine! Put me down before I squash you." Kaoru said, struggling out of him.

"I'll never put you down. I know that your feet are in pain." Amakusa said sincerely, touching Kaoru's heart.

'You are in fact too light for your size.' He thought to himself.

Touched by his 'I'll never put you down', Kaoru initiated a kiss. They had a deep tongue-kiss.

"I love you" Kaoru whispered as she planted kisses along his jaw bone to her ears and hugging him tightly around his neck. Amakusa felt like he was in heaven. He was awakened when he felt wetness on his neck. Kaoru was crying.

"Kao baby...?" He said in concern.

Kaoru sniffed and looked up into his eyes with her eyes of tears. No words needed to say, Amakusa could already see what she felt and wanted to express in her eyes. The eyes of touched, loved and truth.

"Still a baby." Amakusa said, smiling.

"I'm not! I'm already twenty two!" Kaoru exclaimed. Her fiery aura was back again.

Through the time of being together with Kaoru, Amakusa had changed. He was no longer the man who ordered her around. Yes, in times he would but mostly were on teasing her. No one knew that except Kaoru. This side of him will be shown only to Kaoru, only towards Kaoru.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heading back to the ball room, Amakusa caught up with Enishi eye-contact. He waved to him, gesturing him over. He didn't want to but had to as he was his business partner. Guiding Kaoru slowly towards his partners, he held a possessive arm around her waist.

"Now... Where is your wife Amakusa? I thought you love her so much that you didn't even want those women to pleasure you the other time at the night club. Were their kisses and touches on you that bad? " Enishi asked with the others looking at him.

Kaoru was surprised that Amakusa's partners were all equally charming men. Her anger and jealously risen when she heard one of the man with white-silver spike up hair saying women doing things on her husband. Her eyes shone disgust, hurt and anger.

Enishi noticed her reactions and wondered why. Amakusa wanted to kill Enishi mentally. He felt Kaoru's aura changing from one to another yet kept a smile on her face. He felt Kaoru breaking his hold on her. Instead he held on more tightly, afraid that she would run away from him.

"This is my wife. Shougo Kamiya Kaoru." Amakusa said with hatred in his eyes towards Enishi.

All the men near-by heard and turned their head towards the couple. They never thought Amakusa's wife would look like an angel. They always thought that only matured-looking tall women attracted him. Although they knew that he was married, they were never bothered to know how his new wife looks like. Even Enora who was one of the men partner was shocked when she saw Kaoru.

"Oh, I apologize. An angel indeed. Totally different from your expectations." The other man with light blue eyes who was holding onto Enora said.

'What expectation? Am I that bad? The woman in his arm looks like me...' Kaoru thought.

'Damn! That woman is here.' Amakusa thought as he looked at Enora.

"Hey, you guys. Don't you think that these two ladies look alike?" Enishi asked, breaking all their thought.

Although they look alike, one look at them, they could tell who was the more beautiful one. Need not to say it out, Kaoru was the one.

"Please excuse me. I need to go to the restroom." Kaoru said and bow to then before leaving. She hated it when people compare her to another but what she angered most was Amakusa's night at the night club.

"I'll be off too. There are other guests that I need to greet. I'll be back." Enishi said and walked off to Kaoru's direction.

Amakusa was boiling within. His business partners were saying things about Kaoru. Although all were about praising her, he felt that they were looking too thoroughly at his wife. Especially Enora; She was looking at Kaoru the whole time.

Leaving Kaoru to the restroom, he gave out a 'Say a thing again and I'll skin you alive' warning aura. Even Enora was affected. Amakusa was no doubt a man of words.

**ENORA'S POV:**

_Indeed, we look alike. No wonder he wanted me to have a dinner with him the other night. What had he done? Something is going on... _

Enishi was actually following Kaoru to the rest room. He waited outside for her. He wanted to have a talk with her privately. Then, she came out.

"Hi beautiful. Care to have a drink?" He asked with shining eyes.

Working at the DARK-side pub gave Kaoru the ability to see through a man through their gesture and eyes except lust but ever since she had been tangled up with Amakusa, she had learnt to observe how a lust eyes looked like.

"I'm not interested. I'm a married woman. Move aside please." Kaoru said with the least politeness. Although he was one of her husband partner, she will not please him when her mood is bad.

"Feisty eh. I love woman who are married and aggressive. They are more experience in bed. Wild and pleasurable. It is common to have an affair, you know. I've got more than your husband... Kaoru..." Enishi whispered as he neared her body.

With her fast reflection, Kaoru moved away from him and said, "From your eyes I can see that you are hiding many secrets. Love is one of them. You are looking at me with a playing, unserious and easy to get woman. Sad to say that I'm not. Back off! By the way, it's Mrs. Shougo to you."

Enishi was shocked but did not show it on his face. Kaoru had said out everything correctly. He was a man who intended to be player for the rest of his life. No woman could tie him down. If Amakusa was the night prince, Enishi will be the king. He never stayed on for a woman for more than three days for Amakusa's past women would have at least been with him for a week.

**ENISHI'S POV:**

_Amakusa seems to have the perfect the women. Kaoru.... A married woman... feisty character... looks like I've got my target. I'll have a taste on her. Sorry Amakusa but your wife is too good to be untouched. _

Walking back to Amakusa's side, Kaoru was mad. First was the comparing then there was Enishi. To the top of that, her husband had not been truthful to her. Realising her un-subsided anger, Amakusa saw her face darker then before and wondered why. It was then when he saw Enishi looking at her intently. Straight away, he knew what Enishi was thinking.

He knew that Enishi was a man who will bed a married woman. He would even trick them to his bed. Everyone knew that. He was famous in that area. Now, he noticed that Enishi's sight was focused on Kaoru.

Immediately, he wrapped his arms around Kaoru's waist and said, "It's late. My wife is tired. We're going now."

Unable to prolong the couple to stay, Enishi and the rest bided their good-byes. Amakusa and Kaoru went into their limo without any words said while heading home. There would be many things to explain when they reached home.

Irritated Kaoru stormed into living hall and sat on the sofa. Amakusa followed behind. It was already one in the morning.

"Do you have anything to tell me? Confess and admit to me?" Kaoru asked.

"What do you want to know?" Amakusa replied and went to sit on the opposite sofa, facing Kaoru.

"The woman named Enora. The night club." She said.

"She is the woman who you saw in the tape shown on news. I hired her. You refused to marry me. I had no choice. I did not touch those women. It's the other way round. I'm just dealing an over-billions project." He answered, truth spreading in his eyes.

Believing him, Kaoru closed her eyes and breathe in deeply and exhaled. When her eyes opened once again, it was back to her usual sparking ones. With a smile and a nod, she walked over to Amakusa's side and sat on his lap.

"Were you just on the revenge when you forced me to marry you?" She asked.

"Yes and no. Commitment is not for me. Marriage had never crossed my mind until you appeared. The first woman who resisted me. The first who plagued my mind and body even when I've bedded you. Of course also the first who kissed me in such a passionate way during the first night." He said and smiled when Kaoru's face reddened when he said she kissed him passionately when she was drunk and was still a virgin.

"Okay... ... ... ... Then, I'll take a bath now. My feet are sore." Kaoru said while massaging her blistered feet.

"Not so fast baby. Not so fast...." Amakusa said and pulled Kaoru onto the sofa with him above her and started to nib, lick and kiss along her neck.

"Amakusa...?" Kaoru called sounding a little nervous and pleasured.

"Yes my dear? Unsatisfied? I'll make up to you in no time..." Amakusa answered while continuing his actions.

Knowing that they were still in the living room, Amakusa ordered the maids and servants to end their work and back to their rooms. His Kaoru will have no one to see her naked and wanting body except him.

Stripped to the last piece of their inner-wears, both made love in the living hall, on the sofa. Their moans echoed loudly within their mansion. Those who had heard them could feel their intensity. Some blushed, some envied and some desired.

"That was.... Whao!" Kaoru said as her naked form lay under Amakusa's.

"Indeed... That was what everything of you does to me. Irresistible... Ready for round two?" Amakusa said as he started to grind his manhood against Kaoru's wetted womanhood.

"Always... arh... always ready for you...." Kaoru moaned and they continued till six in the morning. Her body was sore especially her womanhood. Amakusa wore his pants and carried the covered-in his-blouse Kaoru to their room.


	16. Photo shoot

The days went by smoothly. Everything was as usual. It was only Enishi that worries Amakusa. During their previous meeting, Enishi kept on going into topics of Kaoru; mainly on their sex-lives.

"Watch out for Enishi. He's no good. Stay away from him." Amakusa said to Kaoru when they were in his limo, sending her to the campus.

"He's eerie. I wonder why you made a deal with him... Don't worry. I'll take care of myself! I'm not that weak." Kaoru replied.

"Business and one person's character is different Kao. He should have your full particulars by now. That's what men with ability could do..." He continued.

"Full particulars? Men with ability? Does that mean that you have one of mine too when you said that you wanted a revenge?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes, I have but it's not important now. I've got you, my precious baby." Amakusa replied.

"Oh before I forget, I'm working tonight. Sleep early alright. Bye sweetie." Kaoru said and kiss him on the lips before getting off the limo.

"Be careful." Amakusa said with care. The limo drove away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was still early for the lecture but Kaoru went in anyway. Battousai was already inside.

"Morning Shougo-san. You missed my previous lesson. Any valid reason?" He asked, wanting to know how she had been doing during the weeks.

"Please, call me Kaoru. Didn't we compromise on that during Sayo's party? I'm sorry about the absence. My husband needed me that day." Kaoru explained and blushed when she recalled on what they had been doing through the whole day.

"Ah yes, we did. We never had the chance to have our tea. So are you free today?" Battousai asked.

"Yes! Of course! There is still a long time before the time of my work. I'll treat you!" Kaoru said.

"Are you trying to bribe me?" He asked teasingly.

"Hey! I don't do those stuffs at all. It's just that I felt bad rejecting your treats." She replied.

Soon, more students arrived. They had to stop their teasing. They had arranged to meet for tea after the lesson. Battousai was feeling good. He finally got the chance to be with Kaoru alone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, that's about it. I've asked my men to check on the goods in China. All are manufactured under highly supervised. If there is nothing else, we'll end today's meeting here." Enishi said seriously.

They were discussing on the details of their project. The meeting had been going on for hours since morning. It was already time for tea. They had missed their lunch. Everyone let a breath out when Enishi ended the meeting.

"Enishi." Amakusa stopped him when he saw that only both of them were left in the meeting room.

"Yes? Any matters I can do for you?" Enishi asked.

"Stay away from Kaoru." Amakusa said with a firm tone.

"Are you afraid that your wife will turn to me during the night? Can't stop me from getting what I want Amakusa. She's too good to be touched only by you." Enishi said, angering him even more.

"Don't you dare." Amakusa said deadly.

"What are you going to do to me if I get into Kaoru's pants? She's the type of woman who interests me. Maybe she is the selected one to give me a heir...." Enishi finished his last sentence and walked out of the room laughing.

Amakusa was burning. Enishi had openly admitted to him that he will be getting his Kaoru into his bed and getting her pregnant.

'No one touched my wife! No one but me. Enishi!!!!!!' He thought and screamed mentally.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't know why but you looked awfully familiar to me. It seem like I've known or seen you before. My mind just couldn't figure that out. Instead whenever I think of something, my head feels like cracking up into pieces." Kaoru said.

"Awful? You are the first to describe me that way. Many had said that I'm hot here, sexy there. Simply in a word, handsome." Battousai said as he laughed.

They were sitting in one of the café along the streets. Battousai met up with Kaoru after class and drove her to a highly recommended café.

"Sure they are right. Can't you see how almost all the girls in your lecture class drooled at you. Hey! I don mean that! Fine, you are under the better looking men in my category of men listing. Satisfied?" Kaoru said.

Both of them started laughing. They continued teasing each other. People in the café were looking at them when they heard their laughter. Kaoru's laughter was like melodies to the ear. Looking at the beautifully coupled duo, they couldn't help but think how compatible they are.

Some youngsters in the café even shouted out, "Dude, nice chick you got there!" Both Kaoru and Battousai were embarrassed.

"This café is really up to the standard. The cheese cakes here are... deliciously!" Kaoru said as she ate her cake.

"I can bring you to different places where nice foods are." Battousai said as he drank his coffee.

"Really? Don't eat back your words!" Kaoru said happily.

They stayed for hours in the café. They talked about Kaoru's job, their interest, and a little bit of their past. Battousai was trying to find out whether Kaoru remembered any of her lost memories but nothing was found. Since Kaoru had agreed to go on a food search with him, he would still have the chance to regain her lost memories.

"You practiced kendo? Really? It's been long since I last touched on my boken." Kaoru said with a sad tone when she mentioned the last part.

Battousai knew that it was her passed away father who taught her. Instead of bringing up her sad past, he said, "If you don't mind my not very perfect skills, I can teach you. We can practice twice a week."

Kaoru's eyes brightened immediately and said, "Are you sure? Really really sure? Let's hook fingers! You can't back out now!"

Battousai couldn't help but laugh at her childish acts. They hooked fingers after all. They were interrupted when a foreigner approached them.

"Sorry to cut off your conversation. I'm a photographer. My name is Felsee and I'm from France. I've been watching the way both of you reacts to one another. It's amazing. Totally natural. That is what I've been searching for. Please, be my model." He requested sincerely.

"Hi, call me Kaoru!" Kaoru replied politely.

"Himura." Battousai said.

Battousai and Kaoru looked at each other. The man named Felsee was sincere. But before they agreed, Felsee said, "I should tell you one thing before hand. That is I've no money to pay. It's okay if you reject me. Thank you and sorry for taking up your precious time."

Battousai wasn't interested in looking into cameras but he noticed Kaoru's sympathy look. He knew that Kaoru wanted to help him more when she heard that he had no money. Exchanging their contact numbers and a small discussion about what he was intending to shoot, the photographer bowed and left.

"Why did you still agree to his request? Have you hear him clearly? He is not taking individuals." Battousai asked.

"Yes, I did. I want to help him. Can't you see his un-nutritious body? Giving him money will be classifying him as a beggar. His pride will be hurt. I believe him. His eyes told the truth. Unless you mind?" Kaoru replied looking at him, waiting for his answer.

"Why would I? You may need to discuss that to your husband too." Battousai replied, leaving Kaoru in deep thought.

'Shit! How am I going to explain that to Amakusa? He is not going to agree to that... but I must think of a way! I must and I will!' She thought.

He was elated and couldn't wait for the shooting of the day. Continue where they had stopped earlier on, Kaoru noticed that time passed in a blink of eye. She was needed at her work place. Battousai drove her there and she was in time. It also gave him a chance to see where she works.


	17. Promise

Kaoru was thinking about the photo shoot session in three days time. She was thinking of a way to inform Amakusa. She knew that he would not agree on that. She asked Sano while they were working.

"Sano... how will you react if Megumi tells you that she was asked to be a model? I mean what if the shots they are about to take are sort of intimate, with a man?" Kaoru asked, looking at her fingers.

"Hell with it! Of course a straight no! By the way, why are you asking that? You should know that Meg is un-interested in those. Kaoru....?" Sano asked as he looked at her suspiciously.

Not intending to hide the truth from him, she told him everything about the up-coming photo shoot.

"Jou-chan... you should know your own husband. There is no way he will be allowing that! Can you thrust that the male model? What's his name? You keep on saying a friend, a friend." He asked, getting worried.

"That's not a problem to worry about! In fact, you know that male model too! Remember the man with red hair who dances with me at Sayo's party? He is the male model. The name is Himura Battousai." Kaoru said.

Sano was terribly shocked and worried. He knew Battousai would be over the moon for the photo shoot but what if Kaoru's memories were triggered to surfaced? But he knew that nothing could change Kaoru mind. He heard her say about the photographer. Kaoru will help anyone in trouble if she can. That's her good point but also her bad. She was asking him how she should say the news to Amakusa. Seriously, Sano didn't know too. He knew that Amakusa is a possessive man. It will be difficult unless......

"Kaoru, if you really want to help that poor photographer, there is one way you can try. At least in my opinion, it will be a success. Meg always does that when she wanted something that I strongly hated and disagree at." Sano said as he gestured Kaoru nearer to him as he told her the suggestion.

"Sano! I... You want me to... to.... But how?!" Kaoru exclaimed with a reddened face when she heard what Sano told her.

"That's the only way I can think of. If not, you can turn down the photo shoot but I know you won't. Ask Meg for those tapes she had been hiding under her sleeves. It'll be great use although I don't think you need them. You have that natural electric, if you know what I mean." Sano continued and started teasing Kaoru, leaving her embarrassed.

'If that's the only way. I'll do it tonight!' Kaoru thought and went back to her work.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amakusa was exhausted. After the long meeting with Enishi, he continued his whole load of work. He was thinking of Kaoru while trying to concentrate on his files. His mind couldn't take that much. He went home earlier and headed straight to bed.

'It's not that I've never seen those tapes before. Misao had always rent those tapes home when we were still living together. All I have to do is some touching up and a...' Kaoru thought as she went to prepare for the night when she finally reached home.

Creping into their room silently, Kaoru tried her very best not to make any noise. She had notice Amakusa form on the bed. He had not change out of his working suit. Not wasting any time, she took her things and went to the bathroom. When she came back into their room, Amakusa was still lying with the same position.

'He must be very tired. This is a good chance.' Kaoru thought as she hurried to their bed with something under her hands.

Amakusa had sufficient sleep. He had slept for hours. He was about to head for the bathroom but noticed that he couldn't. He notices a difference in the room. There were scented candles lighted up. Both his wrist were tied up to the bed pole with a soft cloth. It was then he noticed that Kaoru was sitting near the balcony and her eyes were expressing something that he couldn't figure out.

"Kaoru! What is going on? Are you the one who tied me up? Let me off now!" Amakusa said in anger as he struggled on the bed. He doesn't like the feeling of getting tied up. It made him feel helpless.

Not answering him, Kaoru stood up from the chair. Amakusa was amazed. The moonlight shining through the balcony glass onto Kaoru's form. Her hair was let down and she was barely wearing anything.

'A fallen angel' Amakusa thought.

Kaoru picked out a see-through white lace nightie. She wore nothing underneath. Although this was her first time doing this, she couldn't help but felt aroused. Amakusa was helplessly struggling on the bed with his unbutton black shirt, showing his daily trained muscles.

"Kaoru!" Amakusa said with a louder voice.

He was getting aroused. Kaoru's image was too much for him to take. He wanted her to unloose him. He wanted to make-love to her immediately. His lust increased when Kaoru walked towards the bed and straddled on his stomach.

'What the hell is she trying to do.....' Amakusa thought with shocked and desire when he felt Kaoru's naked womanhood on his bare flesh.

"Shhh...." Kaoru whispered and stated to lick his neck as she played with the hem of his shirt.

"Kaoru... What are you doing?! Stop..." Amakusa asked with a moaned when he was interrupted by Kaoru's fingers that lay on his dry lips.

Kaoru brought her hands down to rest in his chest and leaned in lightly as she brushed her lips against Amakusa's neck before darting her tongue out and tasting the skin. Amakusa gasped. Encouraged by that, Kaoru placed small feather light kisses across his neck and jaw-line.

He laid back, his hands gripping the cloth-tie at his wrists as her mouth moved along his neck. He bent his head back, breathing hard, as she bit onto a particular sensitive spot; the place where only she founded.

Amakusa tried twisting his wrist but it was no use. Kaoru had tied him in a dead knot. He wanted to touch her, taste her but all was denied.

Kaoru ran her fingers lightly through the Amakusa's long silky hair as she settled her lips on his. She ran her tongue along them before slipping inside when she felt Amakusa relaxed and opened his mouth.

Amakusa laid still, not responding to her kiss at first, her soft lips gliding over his but he was melted when he felt the teasing of Kaoru's tongue. He opened up and moaned when he tasted the familiar sweetness of her. Releasing for breath, Kaoru ran her fingers lightly across his bare chest, trailing her lips along.

Noticing his buttoned shirt, Kaoru continues to trail down as she unbutton the rest and spread open his shirt when she sat up against him on his covered manhood. Lowering her hot mouth onto his unattended nipple, she darted her tongue out to each nipple, caressing them until they were hardened. She looked up as she licked around the nipple to see his eyes boring into hers with such heat.

"Kao..." Amakusa moaned as his breathing increases unevenly. His already hardened manhood was seeking for release in his pants.

Feeling the huge bulge under her wetting womanhood, Kaoru rubbed against his member in the process making him groan from the pain and pleasure. She watched him bucked up under her.

"Damn! Arh... Kaoru....." Amakusa moaned.

Kaoru slide her hands to his pants' button, torturing him as she unzipped his pants very slowly and stopped half way. Amakusa growled and breathed in deeply when he felt Kaoru's palm clutched his member lightly. What he didn't think of was what she did next. She pressed his member down, giving it more pressure and started to zip up his pants with her hand under. She then massages his harden manhood, constantly moving up and down, heightening his pleasure. While the other hand of hers trailed up his leg to his upper thigh with her fingertips.

"Kaoru...Arh... Stop... Arh..." He moaned, trying to control his urge of release.

Kaoru's mind had already forgotten about the need of request to Amakusa. She was enjoying herself. Looking at the helpless yet un-fully pleasured Amakusa, She grinned. In one shot, he was there, lying on the bed, only with his unbutton blouse. She then moved away from him to the end of the bed, standing.

The chilly room caused his erection to further heighten. His grip on the cloth tying his wrist was beginning to lose after his numerous times of struggle. He almost exploded when he saw Kaoru touching her own body as she looked at him and fingering her nightie and lifted it slowly over her head. Amakusa He drank in the sight of her standing before him.

To increase the seductive effect, Kaoru climbed onto the bed and crawled towards Amakusa's form like a cat. She stopped and purred when she found her plaything which was standing up almightily.

"Amakusa....So big... So hot... Arh... So thick..." Kaoru purred louder than before as she flicked out her tongue to his leaking tip.

She then took his warm, long and thick erection into her hands and began to slide them up and down feeling the hard steel of him beneath her palms. She brushed her thumb across the head hearing him hiss in satisfaction.

Taking a moment more to taste him, she leaned down and took a quick lick of the pre-cum that was leaking out of the hole in the tip again. Amakusa inhaled harshly at the sight and he hardened even more.

'Sexy... Damn sexy... Arh...' He thought.

"Kao.... Arh... baby... arh... arh..." Amakusa moaned continuously.

Another hand of hers went to his balls, massaging them gently as she gradually took him deeper into her mouth and started to buck his hips up to go deeper in her hot mouth. He felt her tongue along his length as she took him deeper.

"Arh... arh..... Kaoru.... Arh... Kao....Cumming..."

She then moved back up to tease the tip again. She moved back down, taking most of him in again, then came back up slowly, repeating this motion several times. She slowly moved her head up, and let him slip out of her mouth. He moaned at the loss of warmth around his cock. He was so close to release, he ached.

"Damn! Kaoru!" Amakusa shouted in anger and unsatisfied desire.

"What do you want...? Tell me my bad boy... What do you need....?" Kaoru asked with seductive eyes.

"Don't stop... I want... I need... arh... Kaoru!" Amakusa growled.

She had kept him on edge most of the day and she knew that he couldn't hold out much longer.

"Say it out... I want you to say what you need...want... Beg for it..." Kaoru said lustfully as she grinded against him.

Amakusa felt her wetted hot womanhood. She was teasing him. He didn't want to beg but he couldn't take it anymore.

"Inside you baby... Now...!" Amakusa growled as he struggled even harder, bucking up against Kaoru's womanhood.

Without answering him back, Kaoru straddled his hips and positioned her entrance above his un-protected member. Amakusa felt the wet heat around the head of his cock and growled as he bucked up. Sinking down achingly, she took him in inch by inch until she could feel his cock throbbing deep inside her.

"Arh... arh................arh........." Both of them moaned at the same time.

His head went back as he felt her tighten around his cock. Kaoru lifted up slowly and sank back down letting out a small moan. The friction was building as Amakusa thrust up into and out of her well-lubricated passage. Placing her hands on his chest and pushed up to sit up on top of him, she slowed the pace, moving her hips forwards then backwards, riding him deep.

Eventually picking up the pace, she bounced up and down faster and faster with his every thrust. She could see the strain form him, as the muscles in his body tightened when she tightened her muscles.

"I'm cumming.... Arh... cumming.... ARH!" Kaoru moaned.

"Arh... hang on... with me... Kaoru.... Cumming too... ARH!" Amakusa moaned with release.

At the last deep plunging, Kaoru moaned loudly as she clamped tightly onto Amakusa's member and released. Both of them were forming a thin sheen of sweat on their skin from holding back their release. The glove-like squeeze made Amakusa went over his line and exploded into her womb with pleasure as he growled.

She leaned forward and laid her head on his shoulder as she tried to catch her breath. He buried his head in her neck. Both breathing heavily. Due to all the struggling and vigorous thrusting, the cloth tying Amakusa's wrists had loosened.

Amakusa's mind was turning. He didn't know what had happened. His Kaoru seem to change into another person but that doesn't stop him from getting back revenge. Kaoru had tortured him directly, kept him from wanting.

Kaoru's mind was cleared. She had forgotten to carry out her plan. She was head over in the pleasure they had just gone through. Sano had told her that she needed to ask Amakusa for the photo shoot approval before binding their bodies into one.

'Now what? Oh god! No, he is still tied up... I can ask him before untying him... That...' Kaoru thought, angry at herself at first but slowing claming down showing a grin.

Her thought was cut off when Amakusa flipped her over with him above her, shocking her.

"Kaoru... what was that...? Who taught you to do that...? Did you enjoy having me tied up...? Do you want to have a taste of it too...?" Amakusa said softly with lust as he looked into her eyes.

Kaoru was shocked. Her last chance of asking was down the drain. His wrists were freed. She felt slightly afraid when Amakusa looked into her eyes. His eyes shown lust, desire, anger, satisfied and of all the rest, love.

"I... I..." Kaoru stammered as she pondered what to say next.

"Amakusa... if I tell you the reason, can you grant me a positive promise?" Kaoru continued.

"Tell me first." Amakusa said feeling light headed as he felt Kaoru's body squirming slightly under his.

"No! You have to promise me a guaranty positive answer first. I wanted something." Kaoru replied.

Thinking that Kaoru was saying about some expensive stuff that she wanted, he agreed. Just as she wanted to explain to him, he sealed their lips together. Kaoru lost to sensation as she opened her mouth allowing Amakusa to dip his tongue in.

Leaving her breathless, Kaoru said, "Don't take your promise back."

"Did I ever?" Amakusa replied as he took off his sweated-shirt and lowered his head to take the neglected nipple into his mouth, not letting go as his tongue curled around the pebbled nub.

The next round and the followings were controlled by Amakusa but he never knew that his unquestioned promise brought a huge consequence, something that was going to change the lives of him and Kaoru deeply.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Misao, have you ever heard of Felsee? He's a photographer." Kaoru asked as both girls sat in the café of their campus during their break time.

"Mmm... Felsee... Oh! I remembered! He is known to be a poor photographer who can't pay his models. Why are you asking about him Kaoru?" Misao replied and asked in return while eating her sandwich.

"Well... He approached me for a photo shoot.... ... ... ...having closure body contact. What do you think about that Felsee man?" Kaoru explained every detail to Misao.

"With who? Battousai?! Your possessive husband agreed? Not kidding?" Misao exclaimed.

"What's wrong with Battousai? Your reaction is exactly the same as Sano's when I told him. About Amakusa, he agreed or should I say he gave his promise to me but without letting me explain what I was going to do. I'll find a chance to clarify with him again." Kaoru said with a sigh.

"I know what I say with be deaf to your ears but be careful of that highly jealously-rated husband of yours. As for Felsee, he's trustable if you are worried. I had been his free model few years back. I could never forget him. Did you know what he wanted me to model for? A hyper-active child playing in the park! Can you believe that?" Misao complained.

"Oh! Think about it, it's true but Misao, I personally think that those photos were the best of all you have taken before. You cherished those photos till now, didn't you...?" Kaoru said, remembering that was the first time Misao been approached to be a model.

Those were the photos that made the famous Misao who she was now. Ever since those photos were published, many agents looked up for her and since then, she started modeling part-time.


	18. Trust

"Alright. I'll be there at three after my last class. Don't worry. You are not taking up my precious time. I've taken a few days off. Not to worry. I'll see you tomorrow then. Good night. Bye Felsee." Kaoru ended her conversation on the phone.

"Who is Felsee and where do you intend to go tomorrow? Why did you take a few days off from work?" Amakusa demanded when he overheard Kaoru's conversation on her cell phone.

"Hey, it's rude to listen to people private conversation. Don't you know that?!" Kaoru

"If that's the case, you should have lowered that voice of yours. Now answer me." Amakusa said.

"I'm about to clarify some things with you... about the promise you gave me..." Kaoru said.

"There is nothing I can't afford to buy. Just get whatever you initially wanted. You did pay a high price for that...." Amakusa smirked when Kaoru blushed.

"I'm serious here. The promise I wanted from you was a photo shoot with a male model tomorrow, more of a bodily contact shoots. I've given my word to the photographer and you had given me yours too." Kaoru clarified.

"Bodily shoots? How much is he paying you? Are you that desperate for money? Who is that photographer? You are not going to model for anyone!" Amakusa said in a deadly tone.

"His name is Felsee and he is paying me nothing! Do I look like a gold-digger to you! I could feel his professional and sincerity. Misao said that he's nothing to worry about! It will not be a porn-like photo shoot! I'm having the session with him and the other model from tomorrow onwards. A man does not take back his words, especially to his wife!" Kaoru shouted at him in anger.

"Stand where you are Miss. I will not let anyone touch that body of yours. You are going to turn down that photo shoot now! Now I know why. I almost thought that you are interested in bondage. So you were using your body to make me agree to your request isn't it?" Amakusa said in a deep voice, dark aura forming around him.

"I... I... I'm not a slut or a whore! I did not... did not ask you about my request when I had you! It was after the whole love then did I ask! It's just a simple photo shoot!" Kaoru shouted with sadness.

Amakusa was steaming. Kaoru had agreed to model with a male species because she wanted to help a poor photographer who looked sincere?! He knew that even if he disagreed, Kaoru would always go against him.

He was further angered when Kaoru had did the alternative way to gain his promise to her. He saw the strong sadness in her sapphire eyes. He knew that Kaoru had also lost her control during that night. He was the one who gave her his promise and didn't hear her explain the details.

Feeling guilty, Amakusa walked over to Kaoru's shivering form. He hugged her from behind on their bed.

"Fine... Do whatever you like but this will be the last time." Amakusa smoothed Kaoru with his gentle voice.

"Why can't you trust me? It's not like I will let any man other than you to touch me! Am I just a slut, a money-digger to you?" Kaoru sobbed.

"Kao baby... No, you are not any of those. You are my only angel, wife and...." Amakusa whispered.

"And what? A pleasure slave? Is that it?" Kaoru interrupted when he did not finish his sentence.

"Kaoru! Look at me! ......... My one and only true woman." Amakusa said with all his emotions as he turned Kaoru's body facing him, holding her face, looking into her teared-eyes.

Amakusa actually wanted to say 'My one and only true woman who I love from the very first moment I set my eyes on till the very last day last moment of my life' but decided not to add in the last few words.

Kaoru seemed to have heard those unsaid words. She hugged him through the night on their bed as she fell asleep on Amakusa's shoulder with a dried-tear-stained face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru's mood was back to usual, her energetic spirit. Partly because Amakusa had been hugging her throughout the night to the moment she woke up. She knew that he did not sleep.

Although he had not talked to her all morning, he drove her to the campus personally.

_**Flashback**_

Amakusa shocked Kaoru when he told her to get ready and wait outside their mansion. That was the first complete sentence he said to her. Instead of a limo, she saw Amakusa in the driver seat of his black Porsche when the window lowered down.

Kaoru got in and blushed instantly when Amakusa moved his huge form towards her as he fastened her seat belt. Kaoru felt his breath on her face and smelt manly-scent. Her heart beat was beating faster and her face was red.

The car ride was uncomfortably quiet. Kaoru made small glances at Amakusa. He was concentrating on the road. Due to the speed, they reached her campus shortly.

Just as she unfastened her seat belt and turned towards Amakusa to say good bye, her lips was sealed with Amakusa's.

Their simple lip-locked turn into a deep passionate one, leaving Kaoru breathless. She looked at Amakusa. Her lips were swollen red. It was then that Amakusa reached his hands onto Kaoru's face and leaned his forehead against hers. His simple act made Kaoru's heart warm immediately.

Looking into her sapphire eyes, Amakusa whispered with love, "Be careful during the shoot. I trust you but I don't trust those men especially the male model."

Kaoru then reached her hands onto Amakusa's face and replied, "I will because I know you are always by my side."

Kaoru broke off their eye contact when she hugged him tight, feeling Amakusa's warm body. She took her bag and got off after a 'I'll miss you' and a kiss on his nose.

_**End of Flashback**_

Kaoru waited patiently for Battousai at the campus gate. They had agreed to go to the shooting place together.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I thank both of you from the deepest of my heart. There is a changing room over there. I've prepared the clothes needed. The theme for this shoot is named 'Relaxation'. We'll be starting soon." Felsee said to Kaoru and Battousai, gesturing them to change their clothes.

There were totals of five sets of clothes for each of them. Kaoru was enjoying herself. She felt relaxed. The location Felsee chose was excellent. It was on a roof top with no taller building blocking.

Felsee had placed different props. Both models changed and were ready.

"Okay... Both of you look perfect. Now, Himura please stand to the corner and Kaoru if you don't mind please lie against him. Do what both of you think are suited for this surrounding with your dressing. Smile is all I need" Felsee instructed.

Battousai was wearing a cotton sweater and sleeping pants while Kaoru had a tee shirt tied up to her waist and a sleeping short. Not putting the photographer into his mind, Battousai took the opportunity to wrap his hands around Kaoru's bare waist and smiled.

Being a professional of what Misao told her, Kaoru did what she had to do. She laid back and had her head on his shoulder and smiled when she felt the breeze of the cooling wind.

Felsee was glad with his chosen models. They did a good job. Snaps were taken and they moved to another site. They went to Felsee's apartment. They were to have some shoots in the bathroom.

During a break, Kaoru called Amakusa on his phone. She didn't know why but something in her was urging her to call him no matter what.

Battousai was glad that he accepted the photo shooting session. Through the day, Kaoru and him spent times together. All shots were snapped with either him touching her or the other way round. He was slightly upset when he saw Kaoru's lighted up face when she was having a conversation on her phone.

"That's all for the day. Have a good rest. We'll continue tomorrow. Same time but we'll meet at the swimming pool." Felsee said and he ended the session.

Kaoru and Battousai went to have their dinner and chatted happily.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amakusa was tired. He had been through another meeting on another project. The files on his desk kept on increasing. He looked through and signed them non-stopped. Many phone calls were received but it was then that a particular call was received on Amakusa's private cell phone.

The screen was showing Kaoru's name. Without delay, he answered with a tinge of happiness.

"Amakusa? Are you busy? Am I disturbing you?" Kaoru asked in concerned.

"No." He replied, not knowing what to ask her.

"Is that all you can say to me? Just a single word?" Kaoru answered back with a drop in her tone.

"Did that male species touch you over the line?" Amakusa replied feeling a sign of jealously.

"No, he did not. He knows that I'm married and he knew who my husband was." Kaoru said with a tease.

"Well, of course he should know. Now... what made you call me? Missing me already?" Amakusa teased back.

"I... I... I'm having a short break. I... I wanted to hear your voice. That's all..." Kaoru said as he voice softened.

Amakusa knew that she was blushing. He too felt his heart warm up when Kaoru expressed her thoughts.

"Why... my voice is just too sexy for you to resist. I love to hear yours too when... you are begging for me... in the bed...sofa... bathroom... and many more to come up... Kaoru..." Amakusa replied with deep lowered tone.

Kaoru was blushing like a tomato. Amakusa was arousing her already. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply when he heard him called out her name. She was disrupted when Felsee asked to continue.

"I love you, sweetie." Kaoru said her last sentence and ended the conversation with Amakusa replying, "Love you baby."

Amakusa continued his work. He was energized after the call from Kaoru.


	19. Magazines out

The next few weeks had been hectic. Kaoru need to attend lesson, photo shoot and work while Amakusa was coming home late and leaving home very early. Needless to say, they had no time for their usual sex-life.

Amakusa was already sleeping when Kaoru reached home whether from her work or photo shoots. He was gone when she was awake in the morning. It seems to her that Amakusa was no longer her husband but it was Battousai who had replaced.

Due to the photo shoots that were about to finished, Battousai had been accompanying Kaoru throughout the weeks. They relationship was getting stronger each passing day but in Kaoru's heart, no one could replace Amakusa.

She always kissed her husband and hugged him while he was sleeping. She wanted to talk to him but seeing his tired form, she couldn't bare to do that. Amakusa knew that too and did the same every morning when he woke up.

Calls from Kaoru had lessened after the first week. Felsee was rushing the models. Even if she wanted, Felsee objected a break. For professional purpose, he had proposed on switching off all cell phone.

Amakusa and Kaoru contacted through the little notes Kaoru left him when he woke up in the morning. Secretly, he kept all the small notes; they were like his life to him.

Finally the photo shoot session was over but no one knew that once those photos were published, everything starts to change.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru knew that she needed to spend more time with Amakusa. That was why she stayed up to the late night waiting for her husband to return from the office.

"Kaoru... Kaoru..." Amakusa said in a soft tone as he shook her sleeping form.

"Amakusa...?" Kaoru mumbled as se rubbed her eyes and hugged him.

"Continue to sleep... I'll carry you up. Now, be my good girl. Don't wait for me every night any more baby." Amakusa whispered to her ears.

Kaoru had fallen asleep on him. Amakusa was angry and touched. He felt angry of himself and Kaoru but mainly on himself. He had been returning home late causing Kaoru to wait for him and as for her, he was angry that she didn't take care of her health. Overall, her waiting touched him. It was then that he felt over the cloud when he saw Kaoru, his wife waiting for him, welcoming him home with her warm arms.

'I'll make it up to you Kaoru...' Amakusa thought before he slept.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Magazines with photos of Kaoru and Battousai were published. The magazine consisted of all the photos taken during the past weeks. The media was getting another big report after the 'Shogo Amakusa Proposal'. What surprised them was the female model of the magazine. The next headline will be 'Shougo Kamiya Kaoru with another deadly equally gorgeous man?'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bring me the newspaper" Amakusa said to his secretary through the phone.

Amakusa's secretary was panicking. She didn't know what to do. The headline was about her boss's wife. Doing her job, she knocked, went in, laid the paper on his desk and headed out immediately.

Amakusa took the newspaper. The moment he flipped open, his eyes were a colour of smoky black with death emitting. The headline was outrageous enough but what was more serious were the pictures of his wife and a man who he hated to the bone holding each other. He read every single word and tore up the newspaper. Nothing could explain how he felt. Leaving his work behind, he left his office and head home.

Everyone in the company saw the black aura around their boss form. It was the darkest of all since the last time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sano, Megumi, Misao, Aoshi, Sayo and Shouzo saw the latest headline. Immediately, they went to Kaoru's side. All these while, Kaoru was still sleeping, having sweet dreams.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Madam... madam...madam..." The house maid shook Kaoru's sleepy form.

"What's going on?" Kaoru asked sleepily.

"Your friends are here. Even second miss and sir are here, waiting for you. It's urgent." The maid replied sounding deeply worried which woke Kaoru.

Kaoru got up from the bed and cleaned herself up. She was shocked when all of her good friends wee looking at her with worried, concern and nervous eyes.

"Kaoru! What is going on? I thought you told me that the photos were not a porn-like section?" Misao shouted as she couldn't hold her breath anymore.

"What? Misao... You guys... what is going on?" Kaoru asked with confusion.

"Look and you'll understand why we are here and what Misao is trying to say." Megumi said calmingly as she passed the magazine to Kaoru.

"No... relax guys... Look at the themes. There are no such things between me and Battousai. This is not a porn magazine." Kaoru explained.

Looking closely, all six of them let a breath out. The magazine was for anyone of different age to see. It's more into lifestyle.

"Jou-chan, you are going to send us to hell one day. God, will you please stop worrying us?" Sano said suddenly.

Thinking that the matter was dissolved, they sat down on the sofa and watch the news. Their mouth opened wide.

**This is the latest headline. Photos of Shogo Amakusa's wife, Shougo Kamiya Kaoru and a man known to be Himura Battousai were published in a lifestyle magazine. This magazine had top the day sales with not a single copy left. **

**Who is the man, Himura Battousai? According to related news, it was stated that Shougo Amakusa had been busy with his up-coming project and had seldom return home or had returned home late and leaving early the next morning. Did that caused his wife to look for another man for comfort? **

**From the photo of the models, many who saw the pictures think that they looked like husband and wife. Rather having Shougo Amakusa as her husband, did Shougo Kamiya Kaoru found another man? Was she having an affair with the male model? There is no proof of that at the moment. **

**It was also stated that the photographer of the models told the media that both models looked simply like a fortunate couple who had enjoyed the time being together. Here is the interview with the photographer, Felsee, about the models.**

"_**Mr. Felsee, what are you intending to take after this successful shooting?"**_

"_**I may continue to ask Kaoru and Himura. They are professional. They have good combination and communication."**_

"_**What made you chose them? Are they models before?"**_

"_**I happen to noticed them when I was walking pass a café. They were talking happily with different expression. I had never seen couples like them before."**_

"_**Are they in a relationship?"**_

"**_No. Kaoru is a married woman. I would have thought so too if she had not tell me about her marriage."_**

"_**So, how did they work together?"**_

"_**Very good. Marvelous! Whenever there were breaks, they would talk and teased each other. Definitely a compatible duo."**_

"_**Thank you for the interview, Mr. Felsee. We'll be waiting for more of your exquisite photos again." **_

Everyone turned to faced Kaoru who face was white as paper. This was not going to be alright after all.

"Oh my god... Kaoru, you had to be more careful these days. There will be reporters following you and..." Sayo said with concern but was interrupted when she heard her bother's voice.

"Is he the one? Tell me!" Amakusa shouted when he stormed into the hall.

"Brother...?" Sayo said fearfully. It was the first time she sees her brother shouting.

"Out. Everyone out. Leave immediately, including you too, Sayo." Amakusa lowered his tone with death.


	20. Jealousy

Sano was about to cover up for Kaoru when Megumi held him down and pulled him out of the mansion.

"What are you doing? Kaoru is in danger!" Sano shouted at Megumi.

"You are the one who will be in danger! Can't you sense the death aura surrounding him?" Megumi said back angrily.

"So what?! It's your cousin who is in deep danger! Meg!" Sano continued.

"He will not hurt her. She's too precious to him just like you are to me. I don't want our baby to grow up in a fatherless family, Sano..." Megumi said as tears emerged from her eyes.

"What did you... baby...? Meg? You are... pregnant? I'm going to be a father?" Sano asked with un-believed tone.

Giving a nod, Sano hurled Megumi into the air and hugged her tightly. His wished had come true. He was going to be a father.

"Don't think that I'm clueless about those broken condoms." Megumi said as she smacked on his head.

"How? You can't surely feel. The holes I made are very small! Then why didn't you..." Sano asked but was stopped by Megumi's fingers when she said, "I'm ready Sano. I'm ready to be your wife, a mother."

"No wonder you looked bigger than before and much heavier when I carried you the last time." Sano teased earning a hit.

The rest of the couple who were still standing outside the mansion was happy for Sano and Megumi who was four months pregnant. It was Amakusa's deadly loud voice echoed through the main door that shook them out of their happiness state.

"Let's go. Kaoru will face her problems by herself like before. Amakusa will not harm her in anyway. All of you should have noticed that. He loved her more than anyone, anything in the world. We'll wait for the news from Kaoru." Aoshi said in a calm voice with his analysis.

"Yes. You're right. My brother loved Kaoru. She was the right woman for my brother. He had changed. It was Kaoru who changed him. I hope that he will not do anything that will force Kaoru to leave him. Till then, it will be too late..." Sayo said with sadness, leaving Shouzo to comfort her.

"Especially when the man Kaoru's currently close with is Battou... nothing." Misao quickly covered up her mouth.

"If we are considered good friends, there is nothing to hide." Shouzo said, hating the feeling of being dis-trusted.

"I think we have the right to tell both of you. Come to our house. We'll explain the whole thing. This is going to take a long time..." Megumi said her voice almost cracked when she recalled the past.

"I'll check on Kaoru later. She's working tonight." Sano said as he held Megumi softly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So this is why you did not want to reject the photo shoot. All because of a male model?" Amakusa asked deadly.

"No! I told you before. I did that for the photographer! We happened to be having tea together when he approached us!" Kaoru shouted feeling angered because he doesn't trust her.

"Having tea together? So you finally confessed. Was he the one?!" Amakusa raised his voice.

"What are you talking about? I don't understand. I did nothing wrong so don't talk to me so loudly!" Kaoru shouted back.

"Don't understand? Seems like I need to do a recap demonstration, don't I? Did he pleasure you so much? Was he able to pleasure you in a way that I can't in bed? Was that why you were always coming home late? Answer me!" Amakusa shouted.

All the maids and servants hide behinds the walls but was back to their respective position when Amakusa sent a glare 'Back off if you want to be fired' to all of them.

Kaoru was terribly hurt with Amakusa's questions. He did not believe her. He did not trust her at all.

"You knew what I was doing! I was working! I did not sleep with him! I did not!" Kaoru shouted as she slapped Amakusa's across the face.

"How dare you. You betrayed me and let another man fuck you in his bed or maybe even in ours when I'm not at home. You are a slut, a whore, just like those women I've bedded before." Amakusa said with intense anger as he held onto Kaoru's hand.

"Don't you accused me of something I've never did before! Let go! You are hurting me! Who was the one who bedded countless women?! Who was the one who played women hearts like nothing?! I should have listened to Megumi! You are a heartless beast!" Kaoru shouted as tears rolled down her cheeks as she forced his firm hold to loosen and ran up into the room with a loud bang.

Amakusa was angered. Jealousy rage in his blood. He needed to cool down, to think carefully. He couldn't stand it when his wife was standing so closely to a man who looked like her dead boyfriend, especially when Kaoru smiled at that male model. Their smiles looked exactly like those in the photos of Kaoru's past taken with the man named Kenshin. Not caring about Kaoru, he left the mansion and went to a pub.

Kaoru had locked herself in their room. She was crying like her tears were flows of water from the tap. No matter how hard she tried, it just couldn't stop. She was to work tonight. Swollen eyes are unacceptable. Then she remembered and went to pack the clothes for tonight and went out of the mansion. She did not see Amakusa and thought that he might have returned to his office.

Asked for a car the first time, Kaoru drove herself to a place that always flashed through her head whenever she's feeling sad. She parked the car at the nearby deserted area and walked into the forest. It was like her legs were leading her to the place. The scenery amazed her.

There was a small cottage, a small beautiful sparking lake, jasmine flowers everywhere and what surprised her most was there was a extended dojo connected to the cottage when she stepped into the door. She had knocked several times but no one answered so she tried turning the door knob and it opened.

The furnitures were all covered up in dust.

'Whose cottage is this? Seems like no one had been living in it.' She thought as she looked around.

Thinking that she had the time, Kaoru went to search for the kitchen for a cloth and a bucket of water to clean up the place but it seems like she knew the surrounding. She tried to think but her head stated to ache. She rested a while on the dusty wooden chair and then started her cleaning. Cleaning was one thing Kaoru was best of doing. In this cottage that smelt of jasmine flowers, she felt that all her troubles were gone.

Soon, Kaoru decided to leave for work but decided to return tomorrow to find out more about this secret place in a deserted forest.


	21. Unknown past

"What did you say? Kaoru had been in an accident and had lost her memories?" Sayo exclaimed.

"Yes. She had a boyfriend at the time. His name is Himura Kenshin. It was me who introduced him to her. Kenshin was attracted to her like a bee to honey when he first saw my baby cousin who was younger than him by five years. Kaoru was still a junior school student and Kenshin was still a trainee doctor who was aspiring.

It was when she came to meet me that gave Kenshin the opportunity to know her, set his eyes on her and eventually gave up his life for her. At first I objected because of their age gap but Kaoru who proved to me that age is not a matter when both are in love. Those times were the happiest for both of them. He was also the one who took Kaoru's grieve away when her father passed away.

It was then that I know that both of them will get married in the future. Kenshin treated her like a princess and protected her like a knight. As for Kaoru, once she's in loved with someone, she will never initiate the break-up. She stood firm on Kenshin's side when there were rumours saying Kenshin had an affair his personal nurse, Tomoe. They went through thick and thin together.

Kenshin had even bought a piece of land and built a small cottage designed specially for Kaoru. He knew that my cousin always wanted to have her own kendo dojo and so he connected one behind the cottage. There were Kaoru's favourite jasmine flowers planted everywhere. The cottage was done in a year time. By that time, they had been together for two years and Kaoru had just adjusted into her high school life. No matter how busy Kenshin was, he made time for Kaoru.

All of us were invited to the cottage. If I have not seen it by myself, I would not have believed that when a man is in love with the right woman, he would make huge sacrifices. Kenshin had done many things just to see Kaoru's radiant smile. Whenever Kaoru was feeling down, they would stay a night in that cottage.

I was not worried about what Kenshin would do to her during those nights because I know that he will wait for Kaoru to be ready if that's what you guys are thinking whether they had bedded.

He had even pleaded us before. He wanted us to protect Kaoru when he's not around. Because of his intelligence, he was needed to fly over to other country to help out in the operations. Kaoru was always the first in his mind. Their bond had been going strong for five years until that fateful afternoon. It was also the day Kenshin had intended to propose to Kaoru. He had asked for my blessing which I gave but..." Megumi couldn't continue and started to cry and lay onto Sano's shoulder.

"A drunken man driving a big truck was driving out of lane and was driving towards their car. To protect his love, Kenshin turned the stirring wheel but it was a busy road. Their car crashed into another. Kenshin would be the one who survived if he had not covered himself onto Kaoru's body to decrease the impact. That was what the police told us when they went to the place of accident.

We didn't know how to explain to Kaoru about the death about Kenshin when she woke up. We took immediate actions while Kaoru was still in coma. We went to their cottage and cleared everything; their photos and sharp objects. We were relieved but yet afraid when the doctor told us that Kaoru had her head injured and may lose all her memories but when she woke up, she remembered all of us. All of us but him.

That was the time when we had decided not to say a thing about Kenshin. Kaoru would break down into pieces. She will become into another person. She will not be who she is now. Although there are still some difference but as long as her soul and spirit is preserved, we'll do anything. The times when Kaoru was with Kenshin were the days she looked like a beautiful angel fallen on earth just for Kenshin. Everyone was affected. As long as Kaoru was with him, their surrounding will have a sort of magnetic pull. Even we were envious of the couple." Misao continued as tears dripped down in big drops.

"So, what is with the male model? Battousai?" Shouzo asked when Sayo cried in his chest.

"If you had not notice, his full name is Himura Battousai. He was the elder twin brother of Kenshin. Both equally intelligent, having the same good looks and equally skilled sword-fighting style. One thing that is different was their character. Kenshin is more of the gentle side but if anything that concerned about Kaoru; his eyes will go amber like Battousai. As for the cross scar on Battousai's cheeks, it was made by Kaoru.

Kaoru and the group of us were introduced to Kenshin's family. That man was a rich chap but no one cared. That was the first time we met Battousai. He was cold, unsociable and had a venom mouth. Kaoru hated his guts and frequently argued with him but all of us thought differently.

We could see that Battousai was playing with Kaoru. Whenever Kaoru was near, he would stare at her with calm soft violet eyes. If it wasn't the scar, we would have thought that he was Kenshin.

Jealously brought him that scar. We were having a picnic at Kenshin's mansion. The ever sweet couple was hugging each other, laughing and smiling. It was then that Kaoru wanted to fly the kite made by Kenshin. Battousai had cut off the thread and the kite flew away when Kaoru was alone flying it. In anger, Kaoru pushed him roughly.

Our jou-chan's strength is unpredictable. Battousai lost his balance and rolled down the slope, scrapping his cheek against a broken glass with the shape of a cross. Instead of beating the hell out of Kaoru, he walked away. Jou-chan had taken care of him until his scar was healed.

It was then that Kenshin knew that his brother was in love with his girlfriend. He warned Battousai not to go near Kaoru and he unexpectedly agreed. That was the last time we ever saw him during our gatherings. We did see him again at Kenshin's funeral.

Now that Kenshin is dead, he had the chance finally. That why we were shocked when he was at Sayo's party and even danced with Kaoru. We didn't stop them because Kaoru seem to have no idea of who he was. Right... now troubles are coming... Amakusa knew about Kenshin. He had checked Kaoru's background." Sano continued as he smoothen Megumi.

"No wonder brother is so angry. He's jealous..." Sayo said as she wiped off her tears.

"That is where we found out that your brother had fallen deep for Kaoru. As for the later parts, Sano will get it from Kaoru later." Aoshi said calmly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enishi had seen those pictures in the magazine. Knowing that Amakusa will not be caring Kaoru at the moment, it will be his perfect chance. He decided to look up for Kaoru tonight at her working place, the DARK-side pub.


	22. Betrayed & Broken

Amakusa had been drinking yet he was not drunk yet. He had been drinking for hours and about to leave when Enora spotted him. She knew about his wife too. Thinking that this was her chance, she approached him, swaying her hips.

"Amakusa... I'm so sorry about what your wife did to you..." Enora purred as she sat beside him closely.

"You do not have the right to call my name woman." Amakusa answered not looking at her at all.

"Come on... don't drink anymore. I can make you forget about her." Enora whispered as she slid her body against his.

"Is that so? Well, then I'll just have to see what you have got..." Amakusa replied as he pulled Enora roughly against him.

Amakusa had decided to put all his frustration on this willing woman who looks like Kaoru.

'Stop thinking of her! She betrayed you! Fuck this woman in front of you!' He thought as he took Enora out of the pub and drove to the nearest hotel.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru had changed into a sexy maroon tight tube dress. Her mood was better than before when she had visited the secret place. In the dark place is a man named Enishi.

When he saw her, the first impression of Kaoru in the white gown had changed into a dark princess.

'Looks like she's feeling nothing to the media.' Enishi thought.

Kaoru was watched through the night until the time of closing. To Kaoru, everyday was the same. Eyes are looking at her as usual but this night, there were customers asking for her autographs.

"Jou-chan! Almost time! Pack up." Sano shouted in the quiet pub.

"Yes... yes... Boss." Kaoru replied with a teased, knowing that Sano had always wanted to be the boss of the DARK-side pub.

Picking up the bags of garbage, Kaoru went to the back lane where the rubbish cart was. The lane was smelly, wet and dark. Just as she was leaving the area, someone caught her hands.

"Why... who is this? Isn't this Kaoru...? Still remember me don't you?" Enishi said.

"What are you doing? Let go of my hands!" Kaoru said in anger as her voice rises.

"Why... can't I have a chance with you too? You had been with that male model and now it's my turn honey..." Enishi whispered as he pressed his body onto Kaoru's against the wall with one of his hand covering her moth.

Kaoru was trapped. She couldn't shout at all. Enishi's weight was squashing her. She then felt his hands all over the contours of her body.

"Enjoy... I'll make you feel good, even better than your husband." Enishi said lustfully, enjoying the firm slim body of Kaoru's.

Enishi was going to a higher level but was stopped when Kaoru bit his hands with her teeth. He was angered and slapped across her face. Kaoru looked back at him with defiance. She had given her body and soul to Amakusa. She will not let another man touch her like her husband did.

Kaoru struggled but it was useless. Enishi was licking her neck and his hands were roaming along her thighs. Tears were falling out.

'Amakusa.... Help me... Amakusa.....' Kaoru said in her mind as she cried softly.

Sano was getting worried. Kaoru was not back yet. He knew she hated the smelly area and would return in second. Putting away everything, he ran to the back of the lane. His sister-like jou-chan was being bullied. He had promised Kenshin to take care of her when he's not around. Now that he's really gone, Sano had to fulfil his best-friend request.

Running towards them, Sano punched several times on Enishi body. Although also a skilled fighter, Enishi had wasted much of his strength on Kaoru while holding her in place.

"Don't you dare touch her with your filthy hands bastard!" Sano shouted at Enishi as he hurried to Kaoru's side.

"She's mine for the night man. Get away." Enishi said coolly as he stood up.

"Fine, since my rape is unsuccessful, let me tell you something Kaoru. Listen hard. You are the one who caused the death of your dead boyfriend. Don't remember huh? Does Kenshin Himura ring a bell? His twin brother is Battousai. Poor girl...lost her memories and her friends kept the truth about her dead boyfriend...." Enishi said and walked away while laughing.

"Kaoru! Are you okay? Don't cry..." Sano hugged Kaoru.

"Sano...? Who is Kenshin? What did all of you hide from me? Kenshin... Kenshin..." Kaoru asked as she fainted due to the lack of breath when Enishi held her mouth, blocking her nose.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All the while, Amakusa was stripping Enora to nothing. He was still fully clothed.

"Take off your clothes... I'll help you forget about her... You still have me by your side..." Enora moaned as Amakusa sucked her erected nipple hardly.

Amakusa couldn't stand bedding a woman other than Kaoru but he needed something to release his anger. Pictures of Kaoru and the male model flashed in his mind. Without pleasing Enora, Amakusa unfastened his belt and unzipped his trousers but not taking them off.

"I want to lick you...I want your seeds in me..." Enora whispered as she bucked her body upwards against Amakusa's.

"You are not given the chance to do that." He said as he tore the packet of condom and slid onto his semi-erected manhood.

Without any warnings, he trusted deep into Enora's slightly wetted core. She screamed when he filled her up. Enora was amazed by the size of him even if he was only semi-erected. Wanting to feel his fully erected member, she moved with him but wasn't catching up with his pace.

Amakusa felt the difference immediately. Kaoru's was much tighter than the woman below him. Kaoru was much wilder. Kaoru could always keep up to his pace. He loved everything about Kaoru. He released into the condom when he moaned out Kaoru's name. Just thinking about her could make him over the edge.

Enora's pride was hurt. The man she loved released without waiting for her. The man she loved moaned other woman's name when he released. The man named Shougo Amakusa who left after he released and left her wanting more. She cried for the first time for a man.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sano called the ambulance and sent Kaoru to the hospital. He was worried. While in unconscious state, he heard her mumbling Kenshin's and Amakusa's name. Immediately closing the pub, he went to the hospital. He called everyone.

Everyone was shocked when Sano called them in the middle of the night. All of them rushed to the hospital immediately. All was there except Amakusa. His phone was not switched on.

"What had happened Sano?" Megumi asked, dressed in a doctor robe. She was the doctor-in-charge of Kaoru. She face paled when she saw Kaoru's form. It was Kenshin's 'Protect her when I'm not around' words that brought Megumi back to her senses.

Sano explained everything. All of them were waiting for Kaoru to awake from her unconscious state when she was pushed into the ward. Megumi had checked her and said that she's fine.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amakusa returned home after he bedded the Enora. He wanted to show Kaoru that he could bed other woman too but the lighted mansion with several maids rushing around caused his suspiciously.

Before he could ask anything, one of the maids told him that Kaoru had been hospitalized. They were packing some clothes for her. Sayo had called home many tines asking for him but he was not at home.

Without wasting anymore time, he drove to the hospital Kaoru was in with a over-limited speed.

'What had happened? Kaoru... please be safe...' He thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru was awake. She saw everyone except Amakusa in the room.

"Where am I? Why am I in the hospital?" Kaoru asked as she looked around.

"Don't you remember jou-chan? You scared the hell out of me!" Sano replied.

Closing her eyes, flashes appeared through her mind. She remembered what Enishi was about to do to her. She remembered what he told her. Unexpectedly, she saw flashes of a red-headed man who looked exactly like Battousai but with violet eyes and a scar-less cheek. Tears rolled out automatically.

"Megumi... Guys... Kenshin... Who is he...?" Kaoru asked as he cried while hugging her doctor-cousin.

"Kaoru. Relax. We'll tell you everything when you are feeling better. I suggest that you stay a few more days here for a full body check up." Megumi suggested as she smooth Kaoru's raven hair.

"No! No! No! I hate the smell... please... I'm fine... really... wait... your stomach is swollen...!" Kaoru pleaded and then turned into curious, forgetting about Kenshin.

Knowing that she hated the smell of medicine, Megumi rolled her eyes and replied, "Fine. You do not need to stay over. Oh, you felt it too? I'm having a baby Kaoru. You are going to be an auntie soon in five months times."

Kaoru's eyes open wide and hugged Megumi more tightly and shouted, "You go Sano! I'm going to be a auntie! Hurray!"

Everyone started laughing at Kaoru's reaction. Indeed, Kaoru was their strength to carry on living as long as she is always smiling. It was just then that Amakusa came into the room.

Looking at his messy clothes and perfumed smell around him, they knew where he was. Leaving the married couple to say their private words, they waited outside.

Kaoru was looking directly at him, into his eyes. She couldn't stand the strong smell that was over him. She almost broke down when she saw lip-stick stain on the color of his shirt.

"What had happened? Why are you here?" Amakusa asked worriedly as he sat onto Kaoru's bed.

"Where have you been? Did you still care?" Kaoru asked as she eyed on him waiting for his reply.

"Damn it! Of course I care! You are my wife!" Amakusa answered in anger.

"Where have you been? I didn't see you in the room when I work up." Kaoru asked the same question again.

"Fine! Since you are so eager to know! I was bedding a woman. Do you want to know whoever that woman is? Well she is the one who I hired to act as you when I forced you to marry me. Now, how's that?! You fucked with the male model and I bedded a woman. We are equal." Amakusa said in a breath.

"You slept with her? Get out! Get out! I hate you! I never want to see your face again! Megumi!!!!" Kaoru shouted as she slapped Amakusa across his face and threw all her pillows at him.

Megumi heard her helpless shouts and went in immediately. Kaoru was crying. Her eyes were sad and broken. She shoved Amakusa out using her doctor identity.

"Where was he when I needed him most? Megumi... he was in bed with a woman... I want to move out... I want a divorce... He betrayed the love I have for him... betrayed the trust I have in him... Betrayer..." Kaoru cried and cried as she mumbled until she fell asleep. Megumi laid her down and cover her up with the warm blanket.

Everyone looked at Megumi when she walked out of Kaoru's room. They had her crying non-stop. This was the first time that she had cried loudly. Walking up to Amakusa, she gave him a tight slap across his face. Amakusa glared at her.

"You are going to regret for what you had done to her. She'll never be the same again. Her spirit is broken the moment you told her that you bedded some sluts!" Megumi shouted at him, unable to control her anger anymore.

It pained her to see her only cousin crying on her. Her weeps were never that long before. She knew that Kaoru was broken. She would be different when she woke up.

'I'm sorry Kenshin. I can't protect your only love. I can't keep her smiles anymore. She's dying inside her heart. Help her Kenshin... Help her...' Megumi thought and cried as she leaned on Sano.

Everyone heard what Megumi had said and held their breaths when she continued saying that Kaoru's spirit was broken.

"Bastard! You had broken our angel! You did that, don't regret when she is gone and back to her boyfriend's side." Misao shouted.

"What the hell are you saying? I'm her husband. She has no boyfriend." Amakusa hissed.

"Still clueless? That boyfriend we are saying is her dead boyfriend. You should know that too." Aoshi said as he guided Misao out of the hospital.

Amakusa's mind was shut for that second when he heard what Aoshi had said.

"You don't deserve her at all! I'll protect her from now on. I'll continue Kenshin's plead! Stay away from her." Sano said his last sentence and went to Megumi's office.

"Brother... Kaoru was almost raped. She was calling out to you when she was unconscious. How can you do that to her? How can you not trust your own wife?" Sayo cried and left too with Shouzo.

Amakusa was stilled. His Kaoru was almost raped.

'By who?! I'm going to find him out.' He thought deadly as he went back to the mansion. It was then that he joined up those sentences that his sister and the rest of Kaoru's friend told him. Something had happened. It was not just a simple attempted rape.


	23. Emotionless

Kaoru was in her dream. She was floating peacefully. Her surrounding was beautiful. It was then that she noticed she was at the cottage she had been to earlier on. Just as she was about to float towards, she saw a couple lying on the leveled grass.

The man had fiery red hair. Kaoru found that colour familiar. She was shocked when the couple started ticker-ling each other and turned around, facing her. She saw the woman's face and gasped.

'_She looks exactly like me?'_

"Kenshin! Stop! You're going to regret! Stop!" The woman who looked like Kaoru said to the red-hair man with violet eyes.

'_Battousai? No, his name is Kenshin. He does not have a cross on his cheek.'_

"What are you going to do to me, Kaoru? Are you ready for a drop in the water..?" Kenshin said as he carried her up and walked slowly into the lake.

'_Kaoru? We even got the same name? No... that's me...! But who is he? He looks like Battousai... Kenshin... Kenshin... Kenshin...'_

Kaoru was woken up from her dream and whispered, "Kenshin..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Battousai had been worried. Kaoru had not been attending school since the released of their pictures. He had secretly bought three copies of the magazines and even asked for the negatives of the photos taken on them to have a set for him to keep.

It was then that he was informed that Kaoru was hospitalized. Canceling his lecture, he went to his car and drove to the hospital where Kaoru was admitted.

He glared at the nurse when she didn't tell him Kaoru's ward number but kept on seducing him with her facial movements. To her, it may be seductive but to him, he felt disgusted.

"Oh... you mean the sapphire-eyed girl who was almost raped? In room 504." The nurse said shaking when Battousai slammed his hand on the counter.

He opened the door and saw Kaoru sitting on the bed and whispered his dead brother's name.

'Did her memories returned?' He thought as he walked towards her.

"Battousai... do you know of someone named Kenshin? He looks like a twin of yours but had violet eyes and a scar-less cheek instead." Kaoru asked curiously.

Unable to hide anymore, he confessed to her, "Yes. I know him. He is my younger twin brother who was already dead from an accident from protecting his love one. His love one was you, Kamiya Kaoru. You lost the memories of him after the accident. You can't remember anything that had to do with him which includes me."

"Dead...? Accident...? Love one...? Why can't I remember a thing?" Kaoru said in despair as she held the sides of his head.

"Although you were saved from the impact, your back head was strongly hit. That's why you have lost parts of your memories. The doctor had explained to me about your case. He said that you have chosen to lose that part of memories. You had locked them up. Only you have the key to unlock Kaoru. I can help you." Battousai said as he held onto Kaoru's hand, calming her down.

"You'll help me? You do? Thank you so much..." Kaoru said and fainted on his shoulder.

She had frightened Battousai when he thought she was fainted but actually had fallen asleep. He accompanied her till the late evening and went back to the campus.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amakusa had asked Sayo for the name of the man who wanted to rape Kaoru. To his suspect, he was right. Enishi was the one who tried to rape Kaoru. He was about to hang up the phone and be on the way to Enishi's hotel when Sayo held him on.

_**Flashback:**_

"Brother, you heard of the name Kenshin Himura? Kaoru's boyfriend who was killed in an accident?" Sayo asked when Amakusa was about to hang up the phone when he knew that the rapist was Enishi.

He did not answer.

"About the male model, he is the elder twin brother of Himura Kenshin. He's a lecturer in Kaoru's University. He taught one of Kaoru's classes. I was the one who introduced them." Sayo continued when her brother kept quiet.

"What are you trying to tell me Sayo?" Amakusa asked.

"I can't tell you much. All I can say is that Enishi had told Kaoru about Himura Kenshin. That's all. Take care of yourself. Bye." Sayo ended their conversation.

_**End of Flashback**_

"Amakusa. I heard that you had your men at the lobby. Why is that so? Too many for you and had decided to do some charity?" Enishi smirked. He knew the reason why he was here.

"Say all you want because this may be your last chance, Enishi." Amakusa said as he looked at him.

"Why... it's not that I'll be dead any second. Oh... I see... you are angry that I touched your beloved wife, isn't it? Come on, don't be selfish. The male model had already got her once. We are partners. Surely you can let me have a taste or two..." Enishi continued.

Unable to contain the rage in him, Amakusa sent a punched into his stomach. Bruises and blood started to appear on them. Both were badly injured. It was then that Amakusa pulled out his gun and pointed at Enishi's head.

"Don't let me see you touching Kaoru again. Don't you ever say anything to her." Amakusa said as he retracted the gun back and left the hotel room.

Enishi hit the carpet floor forcefully. He knew what Amakusa would do. He knew that he wasn't kidding. He knew that Amakusa could easily kill him with his bare hands. He also knew that no matter how long he trained, he could not overpass him in his skills.

Amakusa headed to the hospital in his injured form. He cared no one when nurses and doctors tended him. He just walked straight to Kaoru's ward but he didn't know that she was no longer there.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru woke up in the evening after Battousai left. No one was with her. She started to cry again. She recalled back to what Amakusa had said to her, admitted to her. Her husband had bedded another woman. Not only did he do that, he also accused her of having an affair with Battousai. He did not trust her at all.

'A marriage will not work out if there are no trusts between...' She thought.

It was then that she decided to move out of the Shougo mansion. She pressed her alarm and informed the nurse that she wanted to be discharged. Megumi agreed and send her back to the mansion to pack up some clothes.

"Kaoru, have you think carefully? Are you sure? Why don't you live with me?" Megumi asked as she drove.

"Yes. There is nothing left for me. Don't worry about me. I'll be staying at a place which I've found recently." Kaoru replied looking out of the window as tears started to appear again.

Megumi had seen enough. She couldn't bear to see her cousin crying almost every second. She had not seen her smile ever since the night when Amakusa appeared in her room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amakusa slammed the door open when he saw no Kaoru. He went to the counter and asked. They told him that Kaoru had been discharged half an hour ago. It was Dr. Megumi who approved. The nurses also told him that Kaoru left with Megumi.

He was angry. His wife was supposed to be fetch by him. He wanted her to stay a little longer in the hospital. Yet no one informed him that Kaoru had discharged. Immediately, he drove home and saw Megumi when he entered the hall. She was not looking at him.

"Why are you here? Leave now. This is no place for you to be in." Amakusa said as he pierced into Megumi's back.

"I'm waiting for Kaoru and I do not need to explain everything to you." Megumi said not caring to look back at him.

It was then that Kaoru walked down the stairs with her luggage. Her eyes were red and puffy. Kaoru's heart pained when she saw him. She shook her head, wanting to shake off everything he had done to her. She walked pass him, not even looking at him.

"Where do you think you are going?" Amakusa asked angrily but got no answer.

"When I asked a question, you answer me." Amakusa said as he pulled Kaoru roughly.

"I'm leaving. Please let go of my hand Shougo-san." Kaoru said with no expression.

Amakusa's felt an immerse pain like a stab into his heart when Kaoru addressed him formally but his rage was overpowering that pain. Instead of saying some nice words of apology, he said, "You are my wife. You are not to step out of this door from the moment your scandalous acts are shown to the world. Your ashamed body will embarrass me. I will not have you back to the arms of your night-activities partner."

Megumi stood up from her seat and watch them with anxiousness written in her eyes. She heard what Amakusa had said. She knew that Kaoru was not going to have the chance of leaving but she is not going to leave her cousin with a demon.

"Take those words back! You have no right to reprimand Kaoru. She's leaving and I'm taking her. You can't stop me. Let's go, Kaoru." Megumi shouted.

"Ango! Throw this sufferable woman out." Amakusa said to his right-hand man as he pulled Kaoru up towards the stairs.

"Let go! Don't push me! Let go! Megumi!!!!!!" Kaoru shouted in despair as she saw her being dragged out un-courteously.

Kaoru's luggage was left in the hall as Amakusa forced her into their room and threw her on the bed. He ordered her stay in the room. No one was supposed to let her out. She will have all her meals in the room. With that said, he went out the room.

Kaoru went to the balcony and saw his car drove away.

'A bird trapped in a cage...' Kaoru thought as she looked into the clear blue sky. She had not been eating. Her food was untouched. The maids were worried for her weakening health but they didn't know that Kaoru was not going on strike. She just didn't have the appetite. Amakusa returned the next afternoon. He was raging with fire and thus forced all the food into her mouth.

Amakusa had stayed in the room with Kaoru.

"Bathe yourself. You stink. You are dirty especially that body of yours." Amakusa said suddenly.

"What do you mean my body is dirty?" Kaoru asked.

"Don't get it? You allowed another man to enter you. I don't wish to taste him when I taste you." Amakusa replied as he lifted his eyes to Kaoru.

Kaoru understood what he had said. She felt humiliated. Amakusa saw that in her eyes but cared less. He was going to clean her body with his tongue all over.

"You will not ever lay a finger on me." Kaoru said and continued saying the last sentences that snapped Amakusa's vein, "It will be others but not you."

With that said, she banged the door shut and pattering of water was heard. Amakusa was over the edge when he heard her. He had intended to pleasure her, to let her forget about Enishi and most importantly, the man who looked like her dead boyfriend. His mind cleared and immediately, he stood up from his arm-chair and kicked open the bathroom door.

Kaoru was washing away the soap-bubbles from her body when a loud stump was heard and the door swung open. Amakusa was standing at the damaged door. Hiding her naked clean body, Kaoru covered her herself with the nearest towel she could get. She saw something different in Amakusa's eyes. It was fire, coldness, hate, jealousy but all were changed into lust when he looked all over Kaoru's naked form. Kaoru was getting a little afraid.

"Is that so? Then I'll have you under me and when I'm done, I'll have other women. Women who have longer legs, shaper body and bigger breast." Amakusa said as he neared Kaoru and hurled her wet body up and brought her over his shoulder.

Kaoru struggled on his shoulder. Her heart was already broken but his comparison had made the broken pieces into even smaller pieces. She was shocked out when he threw her on the bed.

"Get away from me..." Kaoru said with broken voice.

"You'll satisfy me now." Amakusa said as he flung off the towel Kaoru was hold that covered her body.

Kaoru lay naked under him when he moved himself above her and held her in place. He then licked her neck and kissed her un-responding lips. Forcing her mouth open with his hands, his tongue slid in.

The taste of Kaoru's mouth was heaven but she was not responding him. Her body kept on struggling and her eyes were closed with tears falling out. Instead of stopping, Amakusa grabbed her breast painfully and bite onto her nipple. Amakusa had shut off his mind.

"Is that what he did? Like this? Is this what you desire? Slut!" Amakusa whispered and laughed.

He divested himself and lay on top of her again. Kaoru could feel his arousal pushing against her stomach and she cried out for him to stop, "Stop... stop...."

Kaoru was shaking so hard, tears rolling freely down her cheeks. She was taken aback when he flipped her over and pulled her wrist to the bed pole. He tied her up with his discarded shirt. She was facing the bed pole. Her hips were in the air with her knees supporting. In no warning, she felt immerse pain.

Amakusa had thrust into her hard and unmercifully. Kaoru screamed from the onslaught of pain between her legs as she felt him moving in and out of her. He pushed hard into her again and again and plunged into her harder and faster each time as he grabbed onto her right breast.

Kaoru's body felt like it had been ripped in two when he finally spilled his seed inside of her and collapsed. That was not the end. He untied her and forced himself into her several times. Kaoru had stopped struggling. The night ended when he fall asleep on her.

Amakusa finally got back his senses when he woke up. He noticed that he was on top of Kaoru who was sleeping. He roamed his eyes all over her form and noticed her bruised wrist. He remembered. He had tied her up too tightly. Her struggling caused the bruise. Thinking that she was still asleep, he hugged her form.

Amakusa was about to say the three words, "I love..." but was cut off when he felt Kaoru's slightly moved body against him.

"Don't touch me. You disgust me. I hate you." Kaoru said in a cold voice when she was awaken by the tight hug.

Amakusa regretted immediately of his previous night actions. He heard Kaoru's tone. It was cold and hard and when he looked into her eyes, they showed hurt, broken, hate and most importantly, the ever sparking sapphire eyes had turned into a dull deep blue colour. The window of her soul was broken and was broken by him.

The 'sorry' word was unable to leave his mouth. Kaoru got up and walked to the bathroom in her naked form, not caring to cover up. In the past, she would always cover herself with the blanket. The moment Kaoru stepped into the bathroom, she broke down and sobbed quietly.

Her emotionless face was back again when she cleaned herself up in the tub. Never looking at Amakusa once, she went out of the room. Amakusa didn't stop her. He felt guilty. He had broken her soul and spirit. He hated himself. Kaoru didn't even look at him when they had breakfast. She didn't even wait for him to send her to school like as usual.


	24. Memories

Kaoru was having a hard time putting up a strong face when she was with Amakusa. She knew that even if he had done all the wrongs to her, she loved him deeply. She loved him but couldn't stand being near him. She didn't even want to face him at all. Skipping all her classes, she went to the deserted cottage that made her felt better when she's there the other time. It was then that she remembered about her dream and the conversation with Battousai.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Battousai had not seen Kaoru after his last visit. He went back another day but found out that she had discharged. He tried calling her phone but it was always in the off mode. He didn't see her around the campus at all. Taking a day off, he went to his dead brother's cottage for the second time.

_**Flashback:**_

"What are you doing?" Battousai asked his younger twin brother as he looked over to cure his curiosity. His bother had always held a medical book in his hands during his free time but this time not so. He was drawing.

"I'm designing a cottage for..." Kenshin said and stopped when he almost spilled the name of his love. Battousai looked suspiciously at him. He knew from the moment that he was hiding something.

"For....?" Battousai asked. Normally he would walk away as it was not his business but he couldn't help but getting interested when Kenshin shortened his sentence.

'A girl? His personal nurse?' He thought as he recalled a girl named Tomoe calling several times to the Himura mansion looking for Kenshin.

Born from the same mother and father, having related blood, he knew that Kenshin had high standard in his woman as he was. Many had tried their best to seduce, showering concern and love to his younger brother since young but not one attracted him. Whereas for himself, Battousai took up all those seductions and whatever those women gave since young.

To many people, he was the devil prince and Kenshin was the righteous knight. He bedded women who offer themselves to him but of course those women are of specially selected. As for Kenshin, Battousai remembered him saying about making-love to the only one woman he love. That moment which will happen only when he get married.

'Was that his proposal gift? A cottage?' Battousai thought.

"So you had decided to lose that virgin body of yours?" Battousai asked, trying to lure him to say out what he was hiding.

"Watch your mouth." Kenshin said knowing what his elder brother was trying to do.

Yes, it was abnormal for him to be drawing and not reading a medical book. But who cares about those medical books when what he was doing currently was for the love of his life. Although many girls and woman had expressed their feeling to him, none of them attracted him. Ever since young, his charming outlook and gentle character lured the other sex group to him. He never got a girlfriend until the age of nineteen and his girlfriend was only fourteen. He met her when he was on training in a hospital under a famous doctor named Megumi.

The first impression Dr. Megumi gave him was elegant posture and professional attitude. Many male doctors had an interest on her but she was already attached to a bar-tender. He was surprised too but when he met her boyfriend, he knew that they were meant to be together. He even became best friend with Sano. Soon he was transferred to another department.

It was a coincidence when he met her. That was when and how a girl name Kamiya Kaoru who was younger than him by five years stepped into his heart.

She was running along the path way. He remembered how her high pony tail swung in the air. He noticed her bright sparkling sapphire eyes. He stopped her. She faced him, looking into his violet eyes. In that second, he knew that he was in love. He felt attracted to her expressive eyes. She was looking at him defiantly. She did not melt and stick herself on him. In his mind, she was the perfect one. She was different. He was dumb-struck when she ran away noticing that he wasn't saying anything.

He looked at her back and saw her enter the door of Megumi. He started to panic. He was thinking what the girl he just met was here in the hospital for. Intending to knock onto Megumi's door, he was called for operation training. The girl was no longer there when he went over to Megumi's office. Not telling Megumi a thing, he went off.

Over the days, the girl contained his mind. It was then that he decided to ask Megumi about her. After times of pestering, Sano told him who that girl was. She was actually the cousin of Megumi. Her name was Kaoru Kamiya. It was then that he knew that those defiant yet depressed eyes were about. Her father had passed away and she had to move in with Megumi. Megumi had finally agreed to introduce him to Kaoru and brought him to the funeral.

His love for her deepened every passing day he had spent with her. She was rejecting everyone when her father died. Kenshin knew that she was trying to be strong in front of everyone without showing any signs of crying. He had accompanied her silently over the days and it was then that Kaoru spoke to him the first time. She had expressed her sadness and cried on him. Since that day, Kenshin brought her to many beautiful places to lighten her mood. Over the weeks, Kaoru had accepted her father's death.

It took much of Kenshin's courage to tell her that he love her and wished for Kaoru to be his girlfriend. Kaoru had rejected him because Megumi had told her about their age gap but he did not give up. He continued to pursue her until she was touched and agreed. That was the happiest day of his life when Kaoru told him that she had begged Megumi to agree them as a couple. Kaoru's effort touched him through his heart. Kaoru was someone he wanted all along. She doesn't care about his looks and his money. All she cared was his heart to her.

They had been together for two years since that day. Everyday was fun. Every outing they had, they would video-taped them down. He had graduated and became a doctor in the same hospital as Megumi. Their love had been strong as steel. He felt loved every moment. Kaoru had grown more beautiful each year as she started attending high school. Worried that she will be snatched away by the boys of her same age, he went to fetch her up whenever he had the time. His worried was eased when Kaoru flung herself onto him whenever he appeared at the gate of her school. Her eyes of love and smile that showed only to him.

Kaoru had been there for him through his ups and down. She believed in him. She trusted him. It was then that he decided to give her a surprise. He always knew that Kaoru had a dream house. He had been making preparations for it. He had even bought the piece of land.

"You are hiding something." Battousai said, pulling Kenshin out of his thought.

"Fine. I'll say but not now." Kenshin replied as he smiled while thinking of Kaoru. He had decided to introduce Kaoru to his family. He wanted Kaoru to be mentally prepared when she meet them. He was brought up in a different environment after all.

Kenshin told his family that he had a girlfriend and had been together for two years. Battousai was surprised. He can hardly imagine who the girl was. He saw the face of Kenshin when he talked about the girl name Kaoru. Battousai was also keen to know her too after hearing Kenshin said the moments he had with her.

Over the weeks of finishing up the design of the cottage and calling people to work for it, Kaoru met his family. His family accepted her immediately with no disapproval. Together with the rest of Kaoru's friends, they always gathered in his garden. It was then that Battousai's face was scared by Kaoru. He knew that his elder brother was falling for Kaoru and was jealous when Kaoru opted to look after Battousai until his scar was healed. Kenshin warned him about Kaoru. Before he knew, Battousai had asked for approval to study aboard. That was the last time he ever seen his elder brother.

The cottage was finally done. He had even planted Kaoru's favourite jasmine flowers on the empty grass land outside. He had decorated the interior which gave out a comfy air and placed many photo frames of them and the others around the place. He had brought Kaoru there when she had failed her exam. She immediately sprang back to her life. Looking at her, Kenshin felt blessed to have her with him. They had stayed overnight whenever Kaoru was feeling down. They spar their Kendo skills to release her stress and anger in the connected dojo.

In a flash, they had been together for four years. He had decided to propose to Kaoru when they had overcome a big misunderstanding. All those while when rumors were spreading saying that he was having an affair with his personal nurse, Tomoe, Kaoru stood firmly on her heart, believing him until the last moments. Everything was explained and cleared when Tomoe confessed. She was the one who stirred all those rumours.

Then, they had an accident. Everything was gone.

Battousai recalled when he received a phone call from his mother. Her voice was cracked and was crying. It was then that he knew that his younger brother was dead. He returned to Japan immediately. Instead of sadness for Kenshin's death, he was more concerned on the woman who taught him the word, love.

He was relief that she had survived but was suspicious when she did not turn up at Kenshin's funeral. He saw Megumi, Sano, Misao and Aoshi but there was no Kaoru. Then he knew it from his mother that she was still in the hospital, in a coma state. He visited her when no one was in her ward. It pained him when he saw those breathing tubes in her fragile body.

Returning home, he found a key and a piece of small map on Kenshin's desk when he packed Kenshin's room after his funeral; the key that belongs to the door of the cottage. He stepped into the cottage which filled of Jasmine smell. There were frames of the couple and their friends. There was also one with him taken accidentally. There were videotapes around the floor. He played them and saw the scenes of the couple at different places. Packing all the tapes in the drawer, he locked them up with the attached key and kept the key with him. He left without locking the front door.

Over the times, he went back to England to continue his studies when he learnt from the doctors than Kaoru may be in coma forever. He called back a few months later to check up on her conditions. The nurse told him that Kaoru had woke up and left the hospital with no memories of the accident. He tried to find Kaoru but got no leads at all.

_**End Of flashback**_

'Where are all those frames? Someone had been here before. The place is cleaned recently.' Battousai thought as he stepped into the cottage once again.


	25. Remembered

Kaoru walked along the path to the cottage. Her mind was thinking about a particular name, Kenshin. Just as she pushed open the door, she saw Battousai standing in the middle.

"How do you know this place? Do you live here?" Kaoru asked curiously.

"No." Battousai answered. He was shocked when he turned around to the opening of the door and saw Kaoru. What shocked more were Kaoru's dull eyes.

"Then why are you here?" Kaoru asked again.

"Looking around. What happened to you?" Battousai asked with concern.

"Stop lying! Why are all of you hiding secrets from me?!" Kaoru broke down.

"Kaoru! Hold yourself! Where had the strong woman gone to?" Battousai said as he held Kaoru's shoulders.

"I'm not strong... not at all..." Kaoru continued.

"You'll be soon... I'll explain everything from the top once you see these tapes." Battousai said as he took out a rusted key from his pocket and opened the television table drawer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amakusa had been on a bad mood. No one dared to look at him or even speak a word to him. He had said his first command the moment he stepped into his company. No matter how important they were, all his meetings were cancelled and phone calls rejected. He simply needed a place of peace.

He had a bad feeling towards Kaoru reactions to him. He regretted taking her forcefully but he was just too mad to even think of that. All he wanted was Kaoru to be only his again even if she did sleep with her dead boy friend's brother.

Everyone knew that their boss was having a major mood disruption and the main cause of it was always about his wife, Kaoru. As an unmarried man, their boss had never cancelled any meeting or rejected any calls that concerned the company but ever since he was married, everything changed. They knew Kaoru and liked her. She does not put up a snobby air around her. Her smiles, almost her everything was sincere. She was the first woman who got an approved from them. In the past, those women who their boss was with were all arrogant and had the likes to command them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You got to calm down, Kaoru. Watch these tapes and you'll understand." Battousai said as he took put the first tape and played it.

Kaoru had been shivering in her seat on the sofa as numbers of tapes played over with tears welled up in her eyes. The scenes were replaying in her mind but she still could not figure out the feelings they had during the times of being together. Her tears rolled down. The connection touched her. Their every word hurt her heat badly. Unable to continue watching, she stop asked Battousai to stop the playing.

"I can't... there is nothing I can remember. I can't... I can't... Kenshin... I'm so sorry..." Kaoru sobbed.

"You will remember and I'll be here for you. There is nothing that a woman like you can't do. Don't forget that I knew you long before." Battousai said as he smooth her back.

"There should be frames hanging on the walls and all around but they were all gone. Sano and the rest should have come after the incident to clear up everything." Battousai explained.

"Why? Why must they keep him away from me? Why...?" Kaoru said when she heard him.

"That's because... you'll never be the same again if you knew what had happen. I would have done the same." Battousai replied.

Kaoru understood. She knew that everyone was always on the look out for her. She loved them deeply and treated them like her family. They were always there for her and would support her every decisions. It was then that she thought of Amakusa dying.

'No! He will not. I can't. He's strong and... and... I love him too much' Kaoru thought.

"You'll help me get my memories back? I'll ask no help form the guys. They had suffered enough for me. I want to know everything." Kaoru asked as she looked into Battousai's eyes.

"You can count on that. Now, wash that face of yours. It's gross and you make me think of a raccoon crying." Battousai teased.

"Hey! I'm not a raccoon! Fine!" Kaoru said as she left for the bathroom.

They talked and laughed. Kaoru had felt better. Battousai always had the thing on him that made her comfortable.

"You food is un-digestible, you know that? Are you trying to kill me?" Battousai said with a face when Kaoru had made lunch.

"Well at least I can cook! Can you? Stop fussing like a woman when you already look like one!" Kaoru counted back.

"Oh ya? Me, a woman? Care to find that out in a match?" He asked with challenge.

"Why not?! Better be afraid because I'm not going to bet soft." She replied and finished her food.

Although they were not in the appropriate attire, they cared nothing. Kaoru almost had went back into depression again when she saw the boken with her name on it and Kenshin's name on the other which Battousai was holding onto.

Noticing her change, Battousai said, "Now, who is the timid one? Well, we can match another day when you have practiced enough."

Knocking her out of her thought, Kaoru looked at him with a fiery aura and the match begins. No matter how many times they matched, Kaoru was always the one who was defeated.

"Last match, Kaoru." Battousai teased when he noticed the darkening of the sky.

Without replying, Kaoru charged at him. She had intended to give one last try without giving up. Battousai was amazed. 'Still the same old Kaoru; the woman who interest me with her strong determination and confident' He thought as they sparred.

Just as Kaoru noticed his distracted form, she lunged towards him. When Battousai saw that, he let off his boken and uses his hand to bring Kaoru down to the floor gently with his hands holding her neck. A flash passed through Kaoru mind. Although it was blurring, Kaoru remembered a couple falling like what she and Battousai did. They were wearing their training clothes. The man had fiery red hair and the woman with raven.

Just as the flash became clearer, Battousai shook her and both looked into each other's eyes when they were way too close. Both blushed and turned away. The match ended. Kaoru was pouting in the car when Battousai said to sent her home. She was figuring out why she didn't even win once.

Looking at her pouting face, Battousai let out a unnoticed small smile and turned on the disc-player. It was a sentimental song. He falls for the song when he heard Kenshin singing in his room when he walked pass his slightly-opened door.

Kaoru's pout disappeared when she heard the song. There was a triggered in her head and heart. Then, everything was cleared to her in an instant.

"Do you have any of Kenshin's photo albums? Can I have a look at them now? Please?" Kaoru said out suddenly.

Feeling something was wrong, he agreed and replied, "Yes, we still keep them but it's late. I'll bring them to you another day. You have been tired after all those matches."

"No... I'm not tired. Please....?" Kaoru pleaded with tears on the verge of her eyes.

The ride to the Himura mansion was deadly silent except for the music playing. Kaoru had kept her head facing out of the window. When they reached, Kaoru look all over the place especially the garden area.

Everywhere in the mansion brought back memories to her, memories of her and Kenshin's cuddling. She wiped off her tears when Battousai came down from the stairs with a thick book of album. She flipped them, looking at all the photos taken. The first few flips had been his younger times photos but the rest were filled with him and her.

Kaoru broke down. She cried. Unable to see her in that state, Battousai wrapped his arms around her. Needed a shoulder, Kaoru cried on him for hours until she fell asleep. Battousai then carried her onto the sofa, unnoticed that her eyes were open.

"Sorry, did I wake you up? You seem uncomfortable on my shoulder." Battousai said when he noticed her staring.

"I'm sorry. The scar is still here after all these years." Kaoru said as she placed her hands onto his scared cheek, shocking Battousai.

"Don't be. It's not you fault. So, I assume that you memory is back?" Battousai asked as he enjoyed the feeling of her warm hands on him.

"Yes but not all. Thanks to the song you played earlier in your car. That was the song that he sang to me when my father died. He used that to help me overcome the grieve I had and sang it whenever I'm feeling down. That was when I started noticing him." Kaoru explained.

Kaoru had remembered the times with Kenshin and the rest but the only thing she could not get through her mind was battousai. All she recalled was the scar that was caused by her.

"Don't be the person everyone was afraid that you'll become. Accept the fact. Don't deny. Face it like you used to in the past when you had encountered set backs. It's late, I'll send you home." Battousai said.

"I'll try. Thank you." Kaoru replied and followed him to his car.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amakusa was sitting in the hall. He was waiting for Kaoru. It was already pass dinner time and she was not back yet. He was worried when Misao called asking where Kaoru was. He was more angered when he heard the braking sound of a car and saw a maid walking towards him.

'Kaoru is not alone. She has no car. Who is she with all day?' He thought.

"Madam is back Sir." A maid reported.

"Alone? Who sent her?" Amakusa asked.

"No. It was a man with red hair but he drove off once Madam is off the car." The maid replied.

Not greeting Amakusa, Kaoru walked straight to the stairs but was stopped when she heard Amakusa's voice.

"Where do you think you are going? Where have you been all day? I'm being informed that you did not show up in any classes in school. Explanations?" Amakusa asked as he stood up and looked at Kaoru's back.

"Can't you see? It's the way to the room. It's not your business anyway whether I attend my classes. I paid my own fees. Where I am is also not your concern. It's for my legs to decide. Anything else? If not, I'm tired." Kaoru said coldly and started walking up the stairs.

She just got back her memories with Kenshin. She was married to Amakusa. She felt confused. Kenshin brought her many beautiful times as like Amakusa did too. She wasn't comparing. In her heart, she knew that she loved both man equally. Yet she couldn't face Amakusa due to the recent events that had happened. All she felt was tiredness.

Amakusa saw her restless form. He knew that he was wrong for whatever he had done but he will not take it when Kaoru treated him like a no body.

"You stop right there. Tired? What did that man of yours did to you? Fucking the whole day? Is that it?! Answer me!" He shouted.

"So what if we did?! Did that concern anything to you?! You don't have the right to ask me anything when you did the same thing! Go to your woman and see if I care! I will not!" Kaoru turned and looked at him for the first time.

"You are my wife in the eyes if law. What I can do is not approved on you. You are not supposed to step out of this door from this moment. You do not need to remind me of my women. I'm going to them every night and I'm going now." Amakusa said with a deadly tone.

"He is so much better than you. He trusted me. He treated me like a princess. You did nothing... nothing... nothing at all but only break me... break my heart..." She continued saying with a very soft tone that can hardly be heard when Amakusa walked out of the main door.

Thinking that she was saying about Battousai, he bit his teeth tightly. His anger and jealously was taking up his head. Since Kaoru had said that, he'll do what she wanted.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Megumi... what is happening? Something is wrong... Kaoru had not been attending her lessons in school. The principal told me that she is stopping for a semester." Misao said as she held a magazine in her hands with a worried look.

"I'm not sure too. Kaoru had not been switching on her phone." She replied.

"And she is not attending work too. She had asked for a break." Sano continued.

They had called up for a meet up to discuss about Kaoru. There had been no news from her. They had called Amakusa but he rejected all their calls. It had been weeks and they were getting worried.

"Look at this." Misao said as she handled the magazine she had been holding onto to Megumi and Sano.

"WHAT!" Sano exclaimed when he saw what was in the magazine when Megumi flipped the pages.

"I'm equally shocked too. It's all written in the magazine. Amakusa had been with different woman each night. He is worse than before." Misao said.

_**E-news magazines:**_

**Whao! Look like the prince of the night is coming back to actions. Ever since the moment of his wife, Shougo Kaoru had modeled with a red-haired man, Shougo Amakusa had been seen with different woman each night. **

**According to a source, the red-haired man is known to be Himura Battousai, a lecturer in Tokyo University. Equally rich and have the looks that charms women. His golden eyes shone with death when stopped by paparazzi. **

**Tracking on Shougo Amakusa, he had been visiting hotels with those women during the pass weeks. The astonished thing was where was his wife over the weeks? It was said that she had not been to school and her work place. No one had seen her at all. **

**Not one woman accepted our interview like before. What had happened?**

**So, where is she? What had happen to the once loving-image couple? Is that the end of the marriage? Are they actually divorced and she had left for another country? Stay with us for the latest news again. **


	26. Overcome

Kaoru had been at home the whole few weeks. Amakusa had been asking his men to keep a watch at her tightly. There was no place she can go. Her cell phone was taken away. The house phone was not hers to use. Amakusa had even called to the school and work place to stop all her activities. He was caging her up like a bird. What hurt the most was his news on the television. He was back to the womanizer he once was and was even worse.

He had not been at home over the weeks. She had not seen him at all. Every night was the same cold day for her. She missed everyone. She wanted to leave this cold mansion. It was all of the memories that Kenshin gave her that pulled her through. Kaoru cried all the night but it was getting lesser. She had decided to stand on her feet again. She will be back to her own-self again like before.

'You'll always be in my heart Kenshin... Give me the strength to carry on... to fight back... to fly again...' She thought. She had come to a decision. The decision she had made over the weeks. She had given up.

"If you don't mind, please inform Mr. Shougo that I need to have a word with him today." Kaoru said to Ango coldly.

"Yes, madam." He replied.

Ango had been Amakusa's right hand man for years. He had noticed the changed in him. He knew that he loved his wife. Ango knew that Kaoru had been waiting for him during the nights over the weeks. He had heard her cries. Kaoru knew that Ango was a good man but she couldn't help but talked to him in a cold way when he keep a close watch out at her like a prisoner.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright. I'll be home tonight." Amakusa said and hand up the phone.

Ango had called him to inform him that Kaoru wanted to see him. He had missed her over the weeks. He didn't want to return home because it hurts him when he saw her. He hated it when he knew that she had been taken by another man. He was angered that she treated him like a no body.

He had been with different woman every night just to forget about Kaoru. He had taken up the 'one-night-stand' which he hated in the past. Even bedding different woman each night couldn't get Kaoru out of his head. He fucked those women through the night without a rest but always ended calling out to Kaoru's name when he ejaculated into the condom. Not one woman could make him tired like Kaoru ever did. Not one was as perfect as his wife.

'My wife... Kaoru...' He thought as he took out the cross that Kaoru gave him from his unbutton collar shirt.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Battousai has been worried. He got a shocked when he noticed that Kaoru's name was stroke out from the class list. It was then that he knew that Kaoru had asked a break off the semester. He was more angered when he got the information that it was Kaoru's husband who asked the break on her behalf.

He then saw the news about Kaoru's husband. It was then that he thought that he does not deserved Kaoru at all. Since her husband does not deserve her like her dead brother did, Battousai decided to take up the role of his dead brother. He will treat her like a princess and cherish her.

It was all because of his brother that made him leave for another country. He saw the love in his brother towards Kaoru. He saw the happiness in Kaoru when Kenshin treated her with all his love. Kenshin deserved Kaoru and he will not snatch her away from him but being near with Kaoru was causing a hard breathe for him. Loving her secretly yet unable to show her, tell her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru had been waiting in the hall for Amakusa. She was informed that he will be back today. She had mastered up her courage. She will have everything said and done by tonight.

"You wanted to see me? Now what? I have things to do. Say it." Amakusa said as he walked into his mansion.

Amakusa saw Kaoru's back when he stepped into the door but she did not notice his presence. His heart almost melted when Kaoru turned to face him. She seemed thinner than before but her eyes are back to its expressive ones. She was still as beautiful as ever.

"I'll go straight to the point. Let's divorce. I've gotten back my memories. You should have known that in the first place. There is no point of us being together any more. You can enjoy as many women as you like. Stop treating me as a prisoner. I had enough." Kaoru said all in a calm posture.

Amakusa wasn't expecting that to happen. He never wanted Kaoru to leave him. She was his the moment he took her virgin body. Although she had been claimed by another, she was still his. He didn't mind if she had an affair because he had done all the preparation. He had stopped all her usual activities.

"No. You will continue to be my wife whether you like it or not. You have no other choice. I will not have you ruining my reputation. If you ever think that there is a possibility of you going back to your man, you can forget about that." Amakusa said and walked out of the mansion.

Kaoru thought that he would agree since he was enjoying his nights. She was hurt when she heard him say that she would ruin his reputation.

'All he cared all these while was his reputation? Am I nothing to him at all...?' She thought sadly.

Just as she was about to walk back to the room, she felt giddy and then she was black-out. Everyone was in panic when they saw their Madam dropped onto the floor. Amakusa had left in his car. They tried calling him but his phone was off. Ango took the decision and brought her to the nearest hospital.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megumi was on her night shift and was glad but shocked when she saw Kaoru's thin figure on the treating bed. Her face was paled. She looked at the man who sent her here.

"What had happened?" She asked professionally.

"She fainted suddenly." Ango replied.

It's been a month since she last saw her cousin. It was a fortunate thing that she happened to be the doctor of Kaoru. Nothing was wrong with her when she examined Kaoru. There were no bruises or any signs of beatings externally.

"She will be needed to stay for a night to have further observations. Please inform her family members." Megumi said as she brushes the hair off Kaoru's face and asked the nurse to send her to her ward.

Sano, Misao, Aoshi, Sayo and Shouzo had been to the hospital immediately when they received Megumi's night call. Sano even took off form his work without explaining. When they saw Kaoru's form, they were heart broken. It was then that they knew from Sayo of what had happened to Kaoru over the month. Sayo had asked from Ango who dote on her dearly.

It was then that Kaoru woke up. Her eyes filled with tears when she saw her friends and cousin around her. Everyone hugged her.

"I've missed all of you. How have you guys been doing?" Kaoru asked as she wiped off her tears.

"Jou-chan! Come back to work. The place is bad without you!" Sano said as he ruffled her hair.

"Kaoru! Come back to school! Didn't you say that we'll graduate together?" Misao said with tears as he hugged onto her tightly.

"We had all missed you too." Sayo said as she held onto Kaoru's hand.

"Looks like you have been on a diet didn't you. Look like it had been a success." Megumi teased Kaoru earning a glare from her.

Everyone noticed Kaoru's change. Her once broken eyes were alive again. They were glad at that too. The broken soul and spirit of Kaoru was the meaning of Kaoru's dying life. Now that she's back, it must be of good news.

"Guys, I've gotten my memories back. I'm sorry that I've made all of you worried in the past. I'm sorry that you have to pretend that Kenshin never existed before. You are all hurting. Thank you for everything but I'm alright now. I'm going to live on. I'll let Kenshin know that too. I'll always be his strong princess." Kaoru said as she smiled.

The girls let their tears down while the guys bent their head down. Their Kaoru had grown up even more. She had managed to live through when she knew the death of Kenshin's. They chatted all night with Ango outside her ward. When it was already late, everyone left but will return tomorrow.

"Megumi." Kaoru called out.

"Okay. I know. I'm listening." She replied.

"Can you have a lawyer to prepare a divorce paper for me? I have thought over the month. I think that this is the best way. I want to fly again like before." Kaoru said.

"If that's what you want, I'll get it done for you. You'll always be that strong. Don't let me down." Megumi said and tucked her to bed.

Just before she stepped out of the room, she heard Kaoru saying, "I'm looking forward being a auntie too. I'll be strong."


	27. Still loving U

"Yes, I'm going to the hospital now. Why can't you say through the phone! Is there something wrong with Koru's health? Come on... fine! I'll be there in a second." Misao said through her cell phone anxiously.

Battousai happened to passed by and heard her words. His mind stopped when he heard Kaoru's name. Immediately, he turned and stopped Misao.

"What happen to Kaoru? Where is she now?" He asked Misao while gripping on her wrist tightly.

"My hand! Let go! Stay away from her for the time being! It's all because of you!" Misao shouted to him.

"Tell me. Where is her now?" Battousai gripped more tightly.

"Fine! Let go! She's in the hospital now! I'm in a hurry. Let go!" Misao exclaimed.

"I'm going too and you are not going to stop me." Battousai said and pulled Misao with him to his car and drove to the hospital.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is my brother? Did anyone inform him that his wife is in the hospital! Call him! Find him immediately!" Sayo shouted through the phone to the secretary of her brother.

She had never been this angry before. Kaoru was in the hospital yet her brother had not appeared at all. She tried calling his cell phone but it was always off.

"Sayo dear, we are in the hospital. Lower your voice if you do not wish to be asked out. Calm down." Shouzo calmed her down with a kiss on her nose.

"Things are going bad... really bad..." Sayo said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amakusa had been in bed the whole night with a woman he picked at the club. Her eyes were almost as expressive as Kaoru's. Thinking that may discard Kaoru behind his mind, he bedded her in all ways but none helped. It always came out to be the same. He was always moaning for Kaoru's name, thinking of her everything.

"Here's a thousand. Leave." Amakusa said to the naked woman in bed.

"But I thought you liked my service... Aren't you going to keep me a little longer?" She replied and licked her lips when she saw his equally naked body.

She knew that they were up for a wild night the moment they both set eyes on each other. She knew who he was immediately. Indeed, they went straight to a hotel after some drinks. She had never seen someone as big and long like him but his member was not as hard as it was supposed to be. They had been in different positions. She was already tired and wanted to end but he continued. What made her unsatisfied was he putted on the condom when she told him that she was on pill.

_**Flashback:**_

"I'm on pill. You can save that condom... I want to feel you..."She said lying naked on the bed ready to be taken.

"You are not worth it." Amakusa said and thrust deeply.

_**End of Flashback**_

Amakusa had not allowed her to touch his member all the night. All he did was fucking her and released, moaning a different woman name. A name of Kaoru. Dejected, she dressed up, took the money and left.

Amakusa sat on bed. He had taken many women taken, many but not once was Kaoru. He had locked her up in the mansion. Wanting to know what she had been doing and how she was, he switched on his cell phone. Immediately, messages alighted and calls activated.

"Yes." He answered.

"Mr. Shougo, you wife had been admitted into the hospital yesterday." His secretary replied.

Amakusa had hung up the phone instantly. He wore his clothes and left to his car. He was feeling worried. He had never thought that Kaoru would end up in the hospital again. He speeded through the roads.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Misao! Took you long... Battousai. Why are you here?" Sano asked when he saw him behind Misao.

"I've came to see Kaoru. Where is she?" He answered.

"She's in her ward, sleeping." Megumi appeared from Kaoru's ward.

"Okay. Now that I'm here. What's wrong with Kaoru?" Misao asked impatiently.

"Her report is out. It is stated that she is well and healthy but..." Megumi said.

"But what? Don't hang us fox! Say it!" Sano said anxiously.

"She's one month pregnant." Megumi continued.

Everyone dropped their mouth. It was just then that Amakusa appeared.

"So you finally decided to appear after a day. Is Kaoru all that to you?!" Misao shouted to Amakusa, earning a glare.

"Misao. I've told her about it and she is going to keep it. Mr. Shougo, I need to have a word with you privately in my office. Follow me. " Megumi said, stopping Misao shouts.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru had expected that. She had not had her regular flow and her appetite was getting worse. In fact she was happy that another growing body was in her and glad that the baby was not created during the last occurrence.

Megumi had asked her whether she wanted a abortion but she declined that option. She will not kill the innocent one. She had always wanted to be a mother since young. She remembered Kenshin picking out name for their baby if it's a boy and she'll pick if it's a girl.

Although it was Amakusa who fathered the baby, she would still carry on. The baby was created during the confession night of their love. Even if he didn't love her anymore or didn't ever love her before, she would keep it no matter how difficult life would be.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kaoru had wanted me to give this to you on her behalf. I'll be representing her." Megumi said as she reached a file on her desk.

Amakusa opened up and widened his eyes. It was a divorce form.

"Don't even think about it." He said as he threw the file to the bin.

"I believe that you have no other choice. You are caging her like a bird. She wanted to fly but you locked her up. You are hurting her internally. It's the best for both parties." Megumi continued.

"Whether a caged bird or not, she'll always be mine." Amakusa said.

"I don't think so. Since she had gotten her lost memory back, there is no point keeping a woman who is not going to be the same again. You do not deserve her. Let her go before it is too late else you'll regret." Megumi continued with a stern tone.

"I regret nothing I've done and said. What I saw and heard were proofs and no one is stopping me from keeping her as mine, even forever as a doll or would you like it better if I named her as my pleasure slave?" Amakusa said with a evil smirk and left.

Deep in Amakusa's heart was crushing. He didn't want anyone to his soft side for Kaoru. The only one that is given the privilege was Kaoru. The words he said to her cousin were tearing him apart. He knew that Kaoru was anything but a pleasure slave. He love her every bit. Nothing about Kaoru made him disgusted. She was his angel to him.

Sayo hit her brother hard on his chest the moment he stepped out of Megumi's office. She blamed him on everything that had happened. They had heard their conversation. All but Battousai was there. The moment he heard about the divorce, he left to Kaoru's ward.

Battousai was feeling happy. He would finally have the chance with Kaoru but observing the situations, there may be some problems. He had noticed that Kaoru's husband had been arriving at the last minute when the news of Kaoru in the hospital was released.

From that moment on, he realized that he needed to do something. He needed to save Kaoru from her husband, a man who does not cherish her, a man who does not believe her and a man who does not treat her like a princess. His dead brother would have been a better husband if he is still alive.

Looking at the sleeping Kaoru, he gently brushed her hair off her face and went out of the ward.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru heard from Megumi that Amakusa was not going to sign the divorce paper. Leaving her with no choice, she continued to live in the Shougo mansion, a place where she once had her wonderful times with a man she learned to love over the months.

Being forced to stay in the hospital for a week for safety purpose by Amakusa's order, Kaoru was finally let off and able to return home. She at first thought that there may still be a little concern from Amakusa to her as he wanted her to prolong the stay in the hospital but...

_**Flashback**_

"I want her to stay in the hospital and I'll be the only one who will be fetching her at the end of this week." Amakusa said to Megumi.

"She is fine. There is nothing wrong with her. Please do not waste the space in our hospital. There are more patients who need them more compared to a healthy Kaoru and my cousin doesn't like to stay in the medically-smelt place for more than a minute." Megumi explained.

"Fine then. If that's the case, give her a full body check-up. Test her blood and see whether they are polluted with deadly disease." Amakusa said with an expressionless tone and left.

_**End of Flashback**_

Kaoru had heard everything inside. They were standing too closely and talking a little loud. To think that he was concern was wrong. He was actually thinking that she may have gotten some disease after he thought that she had slept with Battousai.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amakusa had extended Kaoru's stay in the hospital but due to rejections, he had no choice but to request for Kaoru to have a full body check-up with blood tested. He knew what Megumi was thinking but it was not his intentions. He merely wanted Kaoru to rest a little longer before going back home again.

To him, a healthy Kaoru who had fainted twice was not a small problem. He was worried for her health. He wanted to know what was wrong with her body so that he could find ways to cure her.

Never would he know that Kaoru was pregnant with his child. After discussing with the group, Megumi had agreed on Kaoru's request of not telling Amakusa of her current condition.

Amakusa had fetched Kaoru personally from the hospital. The report of her health clearly stated that she was healthy. The ride home was quiet. Only the soft breathing of Kaoru's was heard while she was sleeping. That was the only chance Amakusa had to caress her smooth face.

'What is wrong with you? Can't you tell me? I'm sorry to have hurt you but you are the one who left me with no choice. I wanted you so badly. I treated you like I've never treated to others before. Am I that bad? Why can't you even look into my eyes when you are awake? Did I really hurt you that badly? Kaoru....' Amakusa thought as he laid a soft kiss on her forehead and carried her out of the car and up to their room.

Not wanted her to sleep uncomfortably, he took off her clothes. His eyes roamed her naked body. Her pale body shone in the dark. Her curves were still there. She was still his beautiful wife. He trailed his fingers up her milky thigh and rested on her nested covered womanhood. He missed her scent and her taste. Roaming her body for a few minutes, he put on his sleeping shirt over her body and covered Kaoru with the blanket.

All these while, Kaoru had been awake. She felt his touches. They were gentle, so gentle that she wanted to cry out. He was still the man who she loved. The soft side was only showed to her. She cried when he left.

'Don't worry my baby. Although you do not have your father's love, mummy will promise you that you'll have double love from me. You will be my light, my life support.' Kaoru thought as she touches her yet-swollen tummy.

Amakusa had gone straight to his study room and only came out in the morning to prepare to work. When he went into his room, Kaoru was still sleeping. Quietly, he took his prepared clothes and left.

Never did he know that it will be the last time that he will be seeing Kaoru.


	28. Giving Up

Battousai had been awake in the early morning as usual. He had been training with his sword. His posture was graceful yet deadly. His mind was full of Kaoru and only Kaoru. Today will be the day that he will be going to get Kaoru out of the Shougo mansion. Nothing can stop him.

He knew that Kaoru was pregnant but he cared nothing. He was willing to treat her baby like it was his. He'll love the growing human as what a father will do as long as Kaoru will always be by his side. Everything of Kaoru's will be his to protect.

Changing into suitable clothes, he secured his sword to his side and went off in the dark where only his striking gold eyes can be seen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The business contract with Enishi had not been cancelled off after getting a bashing from Amakusa as he knew that Enishi didn't want to waste such a good opportunity to work with an equally strong competitor in the business world. This was the reason why he had to work till the late night again but he will head home straight after all the meetings.

Now that Kaoru is back to the mansion safely, Amakusa had decided to stop his late night activities. He had intended to spend the night with Kaoru. He wanted to make up to her. He didn't want to be absent if she fainted again.

He knew that Kaoru wanted a divorce but he was not going to accept or agree. To him, once he had gotten himself a wife, there will be no divorce or whatever. Even if Kaoru died, he will not be marrying another anymore because to him, there is only one position for the woman he announced as his wife.

"If that is all, I think it is time that the meeting ends tonight. We'll continue tomorrow." Amakusa said as he loosened his tie.

"Relax. Isn't your wife back home already? Can't wait to bed her? Come on, let's head to the SLUTURY HOUSE. There will be more, even better than you wife in bed. They can please you and make you forget Amakusa." Enishi offered with a smirk.

"I'm not interested. Do not speak of my wife Enishi. You are not allowed to even say her name with your mouth." With that said Amakusa walked out and left for home.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the meeting was going on, there was some sort of kip-napping in the Shougo mansion. Everyone was already in their bed during the time when Battousai appeared. He unlocked and escaped every security system and Amakusa's guard with shielding his sword out.

Finally reaching a room that contained Kaoru, he opened the door and saw his glowing love sleeping peacefully on the bed. Walking slowly towards the bed, he woke her up with a small call.

"Kaoru... Kaoru..." Battousai whispered.

Her eyes fluttered and open slowly. The rubbing of her eyes made Battousai smile as it was such an innocent act. Her eyes widen in surprise and shock when she saw Battousai and not Amakusa.

"Battousai....? What are you doing here? Do you know the time?" Kaoru asked curiously and with anger as he had came into her room secretly. To Kaoru view, it was rude and disrespectful.

Noticing her change in aura, Battousai calmed her down and said, "Do you want to leave this cage of yours? Do you want to get more of my dead brother's memory? Do you want to know more about your life, know who I am to you?"

From that instance, Kaoru knew the purpose of Battousai acts. He had come to save her from her cage. He was the one who could save her. He was the one who could lead her to her covered memory, to her friends, to her education but most importantly, to her freedom.

Looking at the clock on the side table, it was two in the morning and yet Amakusa had not returned. Her heart broke once again. Her mind was flashing scenes of her husband in other woman's arm. Tearing her eyes from the bed where Amakusa slept, she nodded her head at Battousai.

'Since there is no point loving someone who cares nothing about me, maybe giving up on him will bring him more happiness. He will not be named as a unfaithful husband. He could...' Kaoru thought of the last and stopped.

"Come on, we'll have to hurry. Pack your clothes and we'll leave immediately. You'll be staying in the cottage. It will be a good place for the baby and yourself Kaoru." Battousai said with softness.

'Who is he in my memory? Why couldn't I remember anything of him? He always put me in the first place. Even now, he saved me and had already known of a place where I could stay in peacefully. I'll try my best to remember you Battousai... Thank you for everything you had done for me...' Kaoru thought as she looked into his golden eyes.

"You can thank me in another way. Right now, get your heavy body up so we can leave. Stop looking like a crying baby. How old are you already?" Battousai teased and smirk. He knew what Kaoru was thinking the moment he looked into her shimmering eyes.

"Hey! I'm not heavy and I'm not a crying baby! I'm twenty two!" Kaoru said with anger but she knew that Battousai said all that just to make her feel better.

"Now, that is the way Kaoru Kamiya should act like. Fiery and stubborn." Battousai said and waited for her to change and prepare.

Kaoru was shocked when she heard him say that and blushed. After packing her things, Battousai picked her up.

"You are indeed heavy. You need to go on a diet Kaoru. There is no way any man could carry you exceptionally strong and charming man like me" Battousai said with a smirk.

"It's because I'm pregnant! You don't look strong at all and don't drop me else you're dead when we reach the ground." Kaoru replied and held onto him firmly.

Having a last look into the room of hers and Amakusa, a tear dropped from her eyes. What Battousai said earlier on was what Amakusa had said before. She remembered him carrying her when her feet were sore from wearing the heels. She felt so blessed that night. She'll never forget but will try in order to live like before again, when there is no man in her life after the death of his once ever beloved, Kenshin Himura. Now, it will make up to two of her beloved with the addition of Amakusa Shougo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was already four in the morning when Amakusa reached his mansion. The first thing that got into his mind was Kaoru. Immediately, he went into their room, the room that has the scent of Kaoru's natural smell, Jasmine.

With his sharp eyes, he switched on the lights of the room when he sensed no Kaoru on the bed. His eyes turned into a deeper black and his aura was deadly. With a shout, everyone in the mansion was awake. Knowing that it was unusual that their master would roar in the middle of the morning, they rushed to the hall and assemble. The looks of their master frightened them severely. His face had shown nothing but anger. His surrounding aura was deadly than before. He gave a felling of killing. Her hands were in punch.

"Where is Kaoru? What had all of you been doing? Didn't I say that all of you are to look out for her every movement? Now where is she? Answer me! Where is she? Who had taken her away? Answer me!" Amakusa shouted towards his assembled servants and men.

He had never felt this angered before. The moment he felt no sight of Kaoru, his brain stopped. His wife was gone. Her casual clothes were all gone, her books, her everything that she had brought into the room the first she stepped in was all gone. What was left was his shirt that he had worn for her the night before, lying in the bath room and all the others expensive jewelries and gowns that he had bought for her over the times. Kaoru had only taken things that belong to her from the first place.

"We...we have checked... on her before...before we went...went to bed... She was still sleeping at that moment... Madam had taken...her...her lunch and dinner in the room. No...no one came to ...to visit her the whole...whole day. There...there was no phone...phone calls for madam too." One of the servants replied, shivering.

"Leave." Amakusa said coldly.

**AMAKUSA'S POV:**

_Where is she? Damn that woman! (Don't start cursing your wife...)Shut up! I'm not in the mood to hear that sickening voice of yours. (Oh... you are saying that you have a sickening voice too..) Just shut up!! (You know that she did not escape. There should be someone who came and took her away in the middle of the night...) I know that already! Who is the hell dare to take my wife without my permission... he will be dead in seconds. (Cool down... getting rage up is no point) I'm getting Kaoru back no matter what... nothing can stop me... Just you wait whoever you are..._

Without a wink of sleep, Amakusa called Denia, the lady boss of Tainted.

"Tainted. Who's calling?" A man with the voice of poison said.

"Shougo here. I need your tracking team and detective expertise, Trax." Amakusa answered.

"Explain Amakusa. What's wrong? Your friend is here." Trax replied. He was the boss of Tainted. From his wife, Denia, he knew what Amakusa had done previously. Amakusa was his only trusted friend and vise versa. Although they seldom meet up or even talk, they connected freely like none others.

"My wife is missing in the middle of the night when I returned home. Her things are gone. The security system was all unlocked. It seems to me that my wife had agreed on the escaping too. I want her back." Amakusa said smoothly.

"Our security systems had been unlocked? Amakusa, you have one difficult man to handle this time. To carry your wife without noticing, you surely have gone though that it is a guy who took your wife. You are in love this time and don't you dare deny. I can hear it from your inner voice. Cherish her when I get her back for you..." Trax continued.

He knew that Amakusa would never ask him to track a person unless she or he held a highly important place in him. If he had wanted to kill someone, he would call, state the name and hang up but this time round, he named himself and continued with his 'lost wife' story. He knew that he was married from the news. He saw his wife from the picture sent by him. 'Indeed an angel that can calm Amakusa down.' He thought.

"No, I'm going to get her back myself. I want to know her location." Amakusa interrupted.

"You got it, buddy. You need sleep now. You have a whole bunch of people in your company to feed." Trax said his last sentence and hung up.


	29. Months Passed

Meanwhile, Battousai carried the sleeping Kaoru into his car and drove off to the cottage. He had called people to clean up the place and had bought the daily necessity. Other than that, nothing had been changed. He wanted to keep that place as usual.

Leaving a note stating, '_Sleep well. I'll be coming after my class. If you are hungry, there are food in the fridge and cupboards. Don't think too much now. Rest well. I'll inform your friends about your location.' _

It was already morning when he reached his own mansion. He had wanted Kaoru to live with him but under the current situation, Kaoru may not agree and it was not appropriate. Taken a bath, he left for work.

* * *

Misao was worried for Kaoru. She had not heard form her since the day she extended her stay in the hospital. Even Megumi didn't have the chance to see her. Amakusa had guarded Kaoru from everyone and insisted that Kaoru's doctor will not be Megumi. 

She missed Kaoru's voice, her smile and her fiery stubborn character. It wasn't the same without her. Tokyo-U was just another boring place with no Kaoru.

'Kaoru…' Misao thought and was interrupted when a hand landed on her shoulder. Turing around, she saw Battousai looking at her as if telling her to follow him.

"Kaoru is with me now. No, she is not staying with me. I've taken her out of the mansion and let her on herself at Kenshin's cottage. You should inform the rest. She wanted to see all of you." Battousai said and was about to leave when Misao stopped him.

"Why did you do that? Don't you know the consequence that may harm Kaoru? Why don't you let her go? The one she love was Kenshin, not you!" Misao held tightly onto Battousai's blouse.

"She will die if that husband of hers continues to cage her up. Do you want to see her die? Do you want her to meet my dead brother that early? I love her and I'll make her love me back. Nothing can stop me including all of you. I've given Kenshin the chance and now that he's dead, Kaoru will be mine. Another thing, beware of your surroundings. There are people spying on you and the rest." Battousai continued as he glared at Misao.

"Spies? Sent by who? Amakusa? We'll be careful. Back to the topic, do you know that she's pregnant? The baby is not yours… will you treat the baby like yours? Just as I had expected, you will do the same thing as what Kenshin had done before. You'll protect her like there is no tomorrow right? In that case, make sure you keep that promise… I'll inform the rest...and… Thank you." Misao said with a sorrow and left. Calling upon the rest who was just as shocked as Misao, they gathered at Sano's place.

* * *

"What did you say? Battousai took Jou-chan from the mansion? What about Amakusa? Did he know that?" Sano exclaimed. 

"I'm not sure too but he said that there are spies following us and Kaoru is at the cottage at the moment. She will be staying there until the birth of the child." Misao replied.

"We better hurry to the cottage. Kaoru is pregnant. I'm a little worried." Megumi said.

"But my brother should have noticed her if she's gone. His senses are quick. I'm not sure what he will be going to do about that…" Sayo said worriedly.

"Yes, her brother is someone not to be offended especially when he had stated that Kaoru was his. Those spies must be sent by him. He will go under-hand to find Kaoru and deal with the person who took away her from his side." Shouzo continued.

The group who heard what Shouzo said was fidgeting. They knew that Amakusa was deadly cruel when it comes to Kaoru and his business. Clearing off that thought, they rushed to Kaoru's side.

Sensing that Kaoru lost might be connected to her close friends, Amakusa called Sayo on her phone but no one answered. He felt suspicious. Trax had stated to track Kaoru for him but still there had been no news.

He was worried and angered. Amakusa didn't even have the mood to have meetings with Enishi and the others business partners but had to continue. He didn't want his effort to go down the drain just because of his lack of mood.

Amakusa somehow felt that the lost of Kaoru was not as complicated as it seems. No matter what, he will and must have her back.

* * *

Kaoru woke up in the afternoon. It had been a long time since she had a good sleep. Somehow, this place clam her down. It was definitely a place for the birth of her child. Just as she was about to get off the bed, different voices were heard. From that moment, Kaoru jumped out and went to the door. 

To her happiness, the voices belong to her friends. She missed them a lot and had many things to say to them. She needed their approval in many things. She wanted the support from them. The moment she opened the door, she threw herself to the group and gave a hug to them.

"Jou-chan, missing us already? Come back to work then! You'll feel more freedom!" Sano said. He was happy to his little sister.

"Kaoru, how are you dear? Is the baby doing well? Come, you need a check up immediately" Megumi continued, looking at Kaoru with joy.

"Ya! Kaoru, come back to school. The school is dead without you! Come back! We'll kiss ass again!" Misao shouted energetically.

"Hope you are doing well." Aoshi said just as he did normally, not many words.

"Kaoru, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't know that brother would lock you up. Please for give me…" Sayo requested with tears forming.

"It's good to see you again. We're sorry that we had not informed you earlier about Sayo's brother possessiveness." Shouzo continued while calming his wife.

"Hold on! Hold on! Come in and sit first. Aren't you guys tired? I'll reply one at a time alright?" Kaoru giggle but deep in her heart, she was touched.

"Sano, if you have noticed, I'm pregnant but I don't mind working for another two months or so! Ask the boss for me and I'll be back when he agree. Megumi, I'm alright. See, look at me. I do not need any check-ups. You are the one. I do not wish my niece or nephew to be a premature baby. So was it a niece or nephew am I getting?" Kaoru teased.

"It is a girl with looks that her mother has." Megumi said with proud.

"Yes, yes, I believe so. Stop bragging about your looks! Misao as the same as you, I do hope to return to school but… Amakusa may look up the University. Don't worry about me guys. I'm fine. Thank you for all the concerns you guys had for me. Sayo, I don't blame anyone for my situation and believe me, I do not regret having a time with your brother. His possessiveness is actually one point that I kind of like in a sense. He made me feel protected. Aoshi and Shouzo, promise me that you'll treat the girls well or I'll hunt you down! Got that?" Kaoru said and everyone joined in the laughter.

They were delighted and happy that Kaoru was back to her own-self as before. They talked about Megumi's baby and Kaoru's. They talked about many things and when it was time for them to leave, they each hugged Kaoru and went off.

It was just then did Battousai appear with several shopping bags in his hands. He had bought more stuff for Kaoru. He had even bought toys for the unborn baby. He wanted to treat the baby as his own. His willingness was the proof of his undying love for Kaoru.

"You even bought toys…? My tummy is not showing any sign of enlarging yet… but thank you. You can have the title of being my baby's god-father!" Kaoru said excitedly.

'I want to be the kid's father, Kaoru…' Battousai thought.

"Now, how do you intend to spend your days here before the kid is born? Sleep and eat like a pig or….?" Battousai teased.

"Hey! Are you saying that I'll become one big fat hen after laying my egg? I'll still practice kendo! I don't need you to remind me of my figure!" Kaoru answered.

Their argument and teasing went on until the evening when it was the time Battousai should be going.

* * *

Months passed. Megumi was about to have her baby girl born into the world while Kaoru had been showing off her enlarged tummy when the group visited her. She had not left the cottage once over the months. 

Not intending to know whether her baby is a girl or a boy, Kaoru never once went for a check up. Her health check up was done by Megumi. She was all well and healthy. Her figure was unexpectedly still in shape except for the tummy area.

Amakusa had been waiting for the news of Kaoru but seems like even the best known tracking company, Tainted, couldn't find any too. His mood wasn't getting any better. He was worried and yet angered. He had stopped his last night activities ever since Kaoru was taken away. Although he looked nothing of sadness, deep within him was breaking. He tried to ask Sayo but she kept her mouth tight and always changed to another topic when he asked her about Kaoru.

The partnership between him and Enishi was successful. His company had gone up to another level. His popularity thus increased. Many women tried to get close to him whenever they saw him in the club but none of them got his attention. His mind was only clouded with the memory of his wife, Kaoru. He missed her badly. It was then that he knew that he couldn't live without her. He needed her spirit, needed her warm and needed her love.

* * *

On another side, Battousai had been showing affections to Kaoru. He had been showering her the deepest love and concern that every pregnant woman looked for in any husband. He wanted her to know how he felt about her. He wanted her to return those feeling he had for her to him. He had been the one who accompanied her whenever he had any free time. Everything he did was just to make her happy and fortunate. 

Kaoru was a woman after all. She certainly felt the excessively care from Battousai and knew that he love her. Indeed, Kaoru felt loved but not in a way she felt with Kenshin or Amakusa. Over the months, she had gained the memories of Battousai. She remembered the days they had spend in the Himura mansion and the times she cared for his injuries. Although he had the same appearance as Kenshin, they weren't the same. Kaoru couldn't love Battousai the same way. They could only be friends.

Sano and Megumi had stopped their visits to the cottage as Megumi was about to have their baby given birth. Misao was busy with her job, school examinations and not forgetting to save some moments for Aoshi.

**KAORU'S POV**

'_I'm bored. How many months have I been staying put in this cosy place? Kenshin… thank you for the beautiful house. You are once the man that I had loved deeply. You'll always be a part of me. As for now, the man who I love is Amakusa. Both of you are equally important to me. Bless me Kenshin. Bless the child that is growing in me each day. Maybe I should leave this place for a while to have a walk to the city... or even to the hospital to give Megumi a surprise! It had been such a long time… I don't think he will be searching for me anymore… not that he even care… I'm just a no-body who ruin his reputation….'_

**AMAKUSA'S POV**

'_Where are you, Kaoru? It has been six months twenty-five days since I've last seen you. Why are you hiding away from me? What have I done to make you do that? I've stopped bedding any woman that's not you. Haven you read the papers or magazine? (that's all your fault that she left willingly with another. Did you actually think that she would have bedded another man? Did you think that she is a slut? You could have believed in her... now that she's gone, you'll live to regret that…) I'm going to find her back and stop talking to me!'_

"Ango, prepare the car, I'm going to the DARK-side tonight." Amakusa said to his man.


	30. Found you at last

"Sano! How's Kaoru? When is she coming back? We really miss her sexy body and goddess smile!" A crew named Cole from DARK-side said.

"You got it! Jou-chan is absolutely SEXY now. Round tummy yet still in her goddess figure. She'll be back soon, probably months later. Oh shit!" Sano said loudly forgotten that no one knows Kaoru current situation.

"What! Round tummy? Oh god! Is she pregnant with that zillionaire dude? Can't imagine. Do they still engaged in bed activities? Kidding. Chill man!" Cole said while raising both his hands up when Sano glared at him.

Soon everyone at the DARK-side knew of Kaoru situation and was eager to see her. They have heard of Kaoru unstable marriage with Shougo Amakusa and was wondering how she was now. They cared for her like a younger sister.

"Hey! Sano! Your phone! Seems like an emergency!" Cole said as he was the one who picked up the phone.

"Thanks buddy! What! I'll be right there! Please make sure both are fine. I'm on my way now!" Sano replied to the phone.

With that said he took a sudden day leave and left everything with the crews, not noticing a limo stopping at the side. Everyone knew that Sano was going to become a father in days and was all happy for him. They saw his wife before and never thought that she would be another goddess next to Kaoru. Not forgetting she is also a well-known doctor. It was after some time that they happen to find out that Kaoru and Sano's wife are cousins. To that, they believe that beauty lies in their blood.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amakusa Shougo stepped into DARK-side. Everyone in the bar house put their eyes on him instantly. His aura was dark and intimidating. Even the crews were afraid of going near him. It was always either Kaoru or Sano who got him his drink whenever he visits.

**AMAKUSA'S POV**

'_Where did that bar-tender went to? I saw him rushed out in a hurry. Did something happen to Kaoru? Now, where are the damn crews? (Relax please. You aren't going to find any thing with your pathetic attitude.) Shut-up!_

"Hey you, over there. Come over here now." Ango called for the nearest crew.

"Yes? Can I have your order?" The crew asked nervously.

"Where is Sagara Sanosuke? Ask him out here now." Ango said deadly.

"Sorry, Sano went off immediately after receiving a phone call. His wife is in labour." The crew replied timidly.

This was the time Amakusa opened up his mouth and talked. The crew was even more nervous. He was asked to sit in front of him.

"Have you heard of Kaoru Shougo recently from that rooster head? Give me false information and I'll have your head rolling in seconds." Amakusa said.

"Are you saying about Kamiya Kaoru? No. We had not heard about her for a long time. Sano didn't say anything to us whenever we asked."

Knowing he was lying, Amakusa grabbed his jaw and slammed down onto the table and said, "Don't even think of lying in front of me. Now, where is she? And for your information, she is Shougo Kaoru. Get that into your cracked head. Now tell me before I do something to your precious girlfriend and only mother."

"You bastard! It is good that Kaoru left you!"

With that said, Amakusa punched him hard that caused him to split blood.

"Very well. I guess all my men will enjoy your girlfriend and mother physically." Amakusa whispered into the crew's ear.

"Stop! Don't do that! Please! I beg you! I'll tell you everything you want to know. Just leave my family alone! Sano had slipped his lips saying about Kaoru today when we asked him how is she doing now. Kaoru is pregnant and from Sano, we learn that she is about seven months pregnant already. She will be back soon but not sure when. That is all Sano said to us. He didn't say where she is living. Just told us she is pregnant. That is all I know, everyone here knows."

Amakusa was shocked when he heard that Kaoru was pregnant and the man he was holding against the table was not lying when he looked into his determined eyes. Immediately letting off his hands, he strode out of DARK-side and left in his limo.

**AMAKUSA'S POV**

'_Pregnant? Seven months? That will be the time when we made love during Sayo's engagement party. That night. So, that is my baby. She knew she was pregnant all the way and didn't tell me? Even that doctor of her's kept it from me? (Don't forget. Where were you when she was in the hospital? What did you said to her that day when you saw her? You told her that you were bedding with a woman.) Shut up! Damn it! I need to find her now! That baby is mine! She is mine! Where is she! (Ask your baby sister or you can visit the hospital…) Hospital… That cousin of Kaoru's._

"Prepare the car Ango. To Crossford Medical Hospital now." Said Amakusa.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Relax Sano… She'll be fine…" Kaoru said as she sat next to him.

"I can't help it! I'm going to be a father tonight jou-chan!" Sano said nervously.

All went into silence for the awaiting of the new addition to their big family. Half an hour later, a loud crying sound was heard. Everyone stood up from their seats and went to the door. In minutes, a nurse came out with a small body wrapped in her arms.

"Who is the father? Your baby daughter would like to meet you." Asked the nurse.

"I…I am… How is my wife?" Sano asked nervously.

"Not to worry. Both mother and child are fine. They need to rest." The nurse replied.

All of them crowed around the baby girl who was soundly asleep in her father's arms. She was definitely going to have the looks of both her charming looking parents. Just when the nurse was about to take the baby from Sano, everyone heard him said, "Have a good sleep, my sweet Natsumi Kao Sagara."

"Don't look at me that way! That was name Megumi wanted! I like too! So, don't give me those looks!" Sano exclaimed when he saw that everyone was surprised that the baby girl that loved instantly on first sight had two names and the middle was one that represents Kaoru.

"We like it too! Chill man! You are a father now!" Misao said as she smacked his back head and laughed with everyone.

Meanwhile, Kaoru was having seconds thought about her baby within her. At first, she felt that a baby without a father will not be healthy but seeing the warmth from everyone, that though was vanished. No one noticed her hand touching her tummy except one man who stood beside her.

"See… I told you... you have nothing to worry about… Well... except your figure though…" Battousai said and smirked when Kaoru pouted her lips and stared angrily at him.

All these while, there was another presence in the corner. He had witness the affectionate behavior within all especially between Kaoru and Battousai. The moment he saw Kaoru, the heaviness from his heart was halved. She had regained her chirpiness but what made his heart glow was her swollen stomach.

**Amakusa's POV**

_That's my flesh and blood in my beloved body… (Are you missing something? She is not yours currently) She's mine! Seven months pregnant… Where have she been staying and eating all these while? I'm gong to get her back today. (Sure.. if you can…) What do you mean? (Opps! Did I say anything?)._

"Kaoru", Amakusa said in a low yet soft tone.

All of them turned to the voice and was shocked. First though on their mind was to hide Kaoru and the other was 'how did he know that they are here at this time'. A gasp was heard and instantly, they knew it was from Kaoru.

**Kaoru's POV**

_Why do I have to see him again? Why does he have to see me in this state? I don't want him to know I'm pregnant! Someone... Please...help me… I'm still in love with him... Why is all this happening? Why can't he leave me alone and go to his woman! _

Battousai went to hold onto her immediately, having a feeling that she's falling. His anger was rising when he saw Kaoru's husband shown up. He was not going to give Kaoru up to a man who does not cherish her as much as his dead brother or him. What shocked him were Kaoru's tears on his neck when he hugged her form to prevent her from looking at Amakusa. The next was a unconscious Kaoru.

Amakusa had a heart stop when he saw a almost fallen Kaoru but the fire within burned when someone he dislike held her like she was his. His anger was taking over but in his mind, he knew that Kaoru was on his first priority.

"Get your hands off my wife." Amakusa said in a deadly voice.

"And why should I when I was the one who showered her with what a pregnant woman needed during her most difficult times?" Battousai replied with equally deadness.

"So, you are the one who took her without my permission. All of you leave my wife alone." Amakusa said.

"Brother…where are you when Kaoru was in a unseen state? Have you seen her that worse before? Have you seen her now? She is getting better and having a baby. Please do not cause her any sadness now…" Sayo said silently.

"That's because all of you hid her up and leave me with no chance to be with her!" Amakusa said angrily and strode towards Battousai.

Dark auras were forming between both the man. Just for the luck, a doctor passed by and saw a unconscious Kaoru.

"Both of you stop this instant. This is a hospital. Now, who is the husband? We need to get this lady a room and a overall check immediately. The husband, please do the necessary admission procedure. As for the rest, please leave the hospital. Visiting hours are over. Thank you."

"Now, who is the lawful husband, Battousai?" Amakusa said and carried Kaoru to the doctor's direction.

"I guess there is nothing we can do. Kaoru needs to be check. We'll come back tomorrow in case." Aoshi interrupted to cool Battousai down.

"Wait for me, Kaoru- koishii…" Battousai's last thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amakusa was looking and touching Kaoru smooth face as she lay asleep on the bed. He felt a relief when her check was announced normal and good in health. To take the chance, he went to touch on Kaoru's tummy. Is was as if the baby knew he was the father and gave a kick back. Amakusa's heart was filled with a warm. A warm he felt when his parents was still alive. But there was one ting that he didn't know, the sex of the baby.

Just then, Kaoru breathing was getting lighter. In minutes, she was awake and shocked.

"What are you doing here? Get out! I don't want to see your face or even breathing the same air with you!" Kaoru shouted in anger and tears.

"Stop it! Please… It's not good for your health Kao…"Amakusa said with love as he hugged the trembling Kaoru.

"Don't touch me! You are dirty! I don't want to see you… don't want to see you…" Kaoru cried as she turned her body away from him.

"You can't do this to me… Baby... Please… I'm clean ever since the day you left me… " Amakusa said as he went on to the bed and carried Kaoru's form and cradled in him.

"You are lying! Lying!" And she cried herself to sleep in his warm arms.

Hours passed and Kaoru was awake while Amakusa was still in his sleep. She looked at his face and found out he had aged a lot but still was charming. She lifted her fingers and traced the contours of his face. There was one thing she couldn't deny, she's still in loved with him all these while but that doesn't prove anything…

Amakusa who was only closing his eyes felt her fingers but did not wanted to stop her. He opened his eyes when Kaoru lay back against his body to sleep again.

'I've found you at last, Kao….' Amakusa thought and finally deciding to take a rest with Kaoru.


End file.
